A Life Twice Lived
by Nemesis13
Summary: Draco Malfoy died at the venerable age of 107, and who awaited him at the crossroads? His mother? His wife? No, it had to be his eccentric former rival, eventual best friend, and far too often partner in chaos Harry Potter. Oh, and of course he had a deal to offer Draco to live his life anew, and obviously there was a caveat to it all that he wasn't privy to, damn Potters.Fem!Draco
1. Prologue

**So if my dedicated readers are wondering why my major stories haven't been updated lately and why I'm indulging in all these drabbles, the answer is pretty simple.**

 **My bosses are sadists, and I'm working six days, sixty hours a week, I am not even going to _attempt_ working on something I care about in the state I'm in right now.**

 **Regardless, this could be funny if I get any response to it I'll expand, eventually Drarry and whatnot. Read, review, and most of all, try to have fun.**

* * *

Lord Draco Malfoy stood tall and proud in a stark white expanse that did not appear to have a floor, yet when he tapped down with his heel he could easily hear a clicking noise and feel resistance to his strike. He frowned at that, this was a bit too similar to one of Harry's legimacy pranks for comfort, but that was impossible since his one time rival, and eventual friend had been dead for fifteen years.

"Yeah, fifteen bloody boring years, do you have any idea how quickly having a single sudoku book gets old when it's the only entertainment you have for a decade and a half? Seriously, Death and his sick sense of humor..."

Eyes widening Draco spun around to see a man lounging on a bench behind him, he was wearing a very recognizable ensemble consisting of a leather bomber jacket, black slacks, and a Sex Pistols t-shirt.

Him and his damn band t-shirts.

The man laughed seeing Draco's reaction as he sat upright and pulled a strand of ebony black hair behind his ear while the other hand pushed his rectangle framed glasses up his nose, a moment later Harry Potter stood and wrapped the blonde in a hug.

"Dude you have no idea how good it is to see you, since I think honestly you're the only one of my friends who would ever take up the offer I have. Death and his games, ugh, oh, hey sorry bro, you're dead, had a good run though, you were what, a hundred and seven?"

Breaking the embrace and taking a step back Draco assessed this...hallucination and decided to nip this in the bud quickly so to speak.

"Istanbul, what happened between us in Istanbul?"

Harry raised a brow then snorted out a laugh, "You wonderfully paranoid Slytherin you. We were still partners in the ICW Special Forces, our contact was actually a snitch that sold us out and we nearly got blown up by a poorly made IED and ended up portkeying to our safe house.

"We got very very drunk, and I ended up telling you all about my absolutely fucked up childhood, which prompted you to reveal the horrors of growing up a Malfoy as well as the joys of having a Dark Lord living under your roof."

"I never told anyone about that..." Was all Draco could say mystified.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nor did I, we're guys, we swallow our emotions because they're not anyone else's business, but like I said, we were drunk. Do you believe me now?"

Draco nodded slowly as he sat beside Harry finally asking, "What is this all about?"

Harry sighed at that as he dropped his head back on the bench while stretching out his legs out in the process, "Ok, you know about the whole Deathly Hallows thing?"

"Yes, you use to go on rants about foolish old men betting everyone's lives on children's tales when you were doing paperwork, you would often mutter about the Hallows."

Harry pursed his lips as he put his hands behind his head before continuing, "Yeah, ends up they were real and I had them all. Hermione and I figured out that I was the Master of Death and came to the rather logical conclusion that I really should not test it out. I mean seriously, ordering around an entity as old as creation? Thanks, no, bye."

"How uncharacteristically self preserving for a Gryffindor" Harry responded by simply extending a middle finger, also making it clear this very likely was his old friend and ICW partner.

"Anyway, I'm the Master of Death, and I died at the ripe old age of ninety-two, bit young for a wizard, but not bad really. I end up here at the crossroads and meet Death, who is none too pleased to have a master let me tell you."

"Then he shouldn't have made the bloody Hallows to begin with," Draco responded with a disdainful sniff, Harry nodded enthusiastically at that.

"I know right?! I mean sweet merciless Morrigan talk about creating your own problems, anyway he had an offer for me. I give up my claim on the Hallows, and he gives someone dear to me a second chance to live on in another world."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what? What kind of deal is that?"

Harry laughed self deprecatingly as he dropped his head back again, "A loaded one lemme tell you. Basically the Many Worlds theory that Hermione would ramble on about was an actual thing. One of my friends would get a chance to live their life over again in a reality closest as he can get to ours, and he gets his Hallows back and buries them in a very deep hole."

"Why not you?" Draco asked in confusion, Harry waved the question off instantly.

"I'm not scared of what's on the other side, plus I really want to see my wife and kids again. Same went for Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, so on and so forth, unfortunately I can't move on until someone picks up the reset token so to speak.

"Death is such an ass...anyway I figured out of all my friends you would be the most likely to take up the mantle and live your life over again. I mean you liked Astoria and all that but it was an arranged marriage and neither of you loved each other really, and your son, no offense, is a monumental fuckup and disappointment regardless. So really, outside of your mother there isn't anyone that you're really going to miss."

"My father?"

Harry winced, "He's in the hot place my friend, and you're as aware as I am he earned it."

Draco sighed, not surprised in the slightest.

"I see... When I pass in this new world, would I come back to this afterlife, or the one there?"

"One way trip my friend, one of the reasons the others wouldn't take it."

It sounded, well, intriguing really. While his life had been memorable, he had not really enjoyed it, and the idea was tempting to live life over again, but the cost...

"I'd never see you again, or the others, would I?"

"Nah, but there'll be us's over there close enough where you can adapt I think, plus, in vested self interest, I really hope you take the deal because this place is sooooo boring."

Draco tilted his head to the side meeting his friends gaze evenly, "There is a caveat to all this isn't there? You know what it is too but you won't tell me, will you?"

Harry's grin was pure mischief, "All I can tell you is you will most certainly be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's sprog, and you'll have the ability to do a lot of good and have fun while doing it too."

Draco narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh, "Oh why not."

Harry jumped up while pumping his fist in the air, "Brilliant! Now go have fun and cause some chaos in my name eh?"

As Draco began fading away he distinctly heard a chilling voice that sounded like cracking ice shudder through the air.

 **"IT WAS RATHER MEAN NOT TO TELL HIM THE WHOLE TRUTH, MY FORMER MASTER."**

Harry just laughed, "Yeah, but it was funny though."

Goddamnit Harry!

After that thought, Draco Malfoy knew nothing more.

As his consciousness returned Draco's vision was blurry and he heard a lot of crying, and damn was he cold. It took him a worrying few seconds to realize that the crying was coming from him, and that he was being held by a giant, or...oh no...seriously Harry?

"Congratulations Lady Malfoy, your child is perfectly healthy!"

Getting wrapped in a blanket and placed in what he could only guess was his mother's arms, he clearly heard her coo out, "Welcome to the world Dancia Alya Malfoy, my little princess."

Harry, you son of a bitch...

* * *

 **What can I say, adult Harry is a complete troll.**


	2. Ditching Dark Lords, and Helping Orphans

**Bridging chapter, next is Harry's introduction to Dancia Malfoy being the only person in the world who ever showed him any concern, that won't effect him at all will it?**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

As he took a sip of his wine the aristocratically handsome man seated in the lounge of Malfoy Manor returned the stare he was receiving from a pair of scintillating sapphire blue eyes, slightly nonplussed at their intensity.

Tilting his head to the side he leaned his chin into his hand as his elbow landed on the side rest of the high backed chair he had been offered by the Lord of the house, trying to figure out why that gaze was just so...unsettling.

Through his life, be it at the orphanage he grew up in, his first real home Hogwarts, the journeys of his youth, and his rise in power, the man known as Lord Voldemort had been stared down by many people.

Usually, their gazes were fearful, furtive, prey squirming under the scrutiny of a predator. Sometimes they were defiant, realizing they were about to die and would not give him the satisfaction of seeing them panic. Recently he had seen quite a bit of begging, hoping for mercy where none could be found.

What he was not use to, was a thirteen month old baby glaring at him with such intensity that if he didn't know better, he would think she was trying to catch his head on fire with her mind.

The Dark Lord didn't know it, but that was exactly what Dancia Alya Malfoy was doing at the moment.

Said Heiress, who had recently begun teething and was very much not ok with it, was doing her best to pool her vast magic stores in an attempt to lash out at the fool before her.

Unfortunately even though Draco had been the equivalent of Howitzer in his previous life this new body was just that, new. It couldn't channel the power he could bring to bear so he was forced to sit here, with a monster, in his family's ancestral home, and be only able to glare at the bastard.

"My my isn't my little niece an intense one?" Dancia did not shudder, but it was a bloody close thing she was ready to admit. Memories of Draco's ' _training_ ' beneath his Aunt's tutelage came rushing to the forefront as the Dark Witch in question bent down to observe her niece seated in her high chair.

"She is very mature for her age, hardly ever starts a fuss, and quite obedient as well," Lucius stated with pride to both his sister in law and the Lord they had both sworn themselves to.

Dancia did her best not to roll her eyes at that, she hardly ever fussed because most of the time Lucius was spouting off the same stupid shite that he'd indoctrinated Draco with. It had taken nearly a decade of hardship, a trip to Mexico with Harry and Neville, and far too much tequila to finally break him of it.

So no, Dancia didn't fuss, because she wasn't bloody well listening to the inbred twit this time around.

"She is my heart though, the warmth in her eyes is what keeps me moving through the day."

That had been mother, and so she smiled.

Breaking her gaze from Bellatrix and Riddle, Dancia turned to Narcissa and extended her hands happily, the blonde woman simply smiled as she plucked the girl up and held her tightly.

Lucius was a write off, Dancia knew that, he always had been, it had just taken a blood war, years of being terrorized in his own home, and eventually a tribunal for Draco to realize that. If it hadn't been for the testimony of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he and his mother would have joined the man in a life sentence in Azkaban.

Narcissa though, she had always loved Draco, and had always put his safety before her own, and it was no different with Dancia, so she figured the least she could do in this new life was actually show some bloody appreciation for the effort.

"A fine addition to our ranks for sure," the Dark Lord demurred, no one else sensed it, but Narcissa stiffened as she held her daughter closer. That...actually made warm fuzzy feelings form in the century old wizard's heart, mother always did seem less...enamored by the whole blood purity thing than the others.

Good to know that extended to wanting to keep her child out of it all, even though it was a forgone conclusion that Lucius's idiocy would draw her into a madman's machinations.

Dancia wasn't sure if it was the simple fact that she got to observe the man's descent into depravity, or that she had already gotten to see the end result as Draco, but at some point in the past year all kind thoughts for the man who sired her had vanished.

"Of course she is, and she'll be the most powerful and loyal witch of the next generation, won't she?"

Crap.

Aunt Bellatrix plucked Dancia from her mother's arms and soon cradled the infant in her own, "Who is Auntie Bella's favorite little witch? You!" Running long nailed fingers gently down the side of the child's face, said child did her best not to make any abrupt movements.

Fact, there were very few things that legitimately scared him at the end of his life, but one of the things that always would terrify him though? Was his Aunt Bellatrix LeStrange.

"You are quite fond of your niece are you not Bella?" Smiling she turned to Riddle and met his crimson gaze as she nodded quickly in return.

"She is adorable My Lord, her eyes hold such intensity, and I can feel the raw power boiling beneath her skin just waiting to be used! That...and...and she is awfully cute when she is cuddling her stuffed rabbit..."

Never living that one down, Dancia thought dryly.

Lord Voldemort snorted in amusement, "Well then, why not spend more time with your sister and niece? It isn't likely you'll have a child of your own anytime soon since your husband seems to be more interested in his brother than you, so why not try and bond? After all, wouldn't it benefit all if the little princess took after my most loyal servant?"

OK. What. The. Fuck?

While Lucius and and Mother paled, Bellatrix nodded gleefully as she leaned her head down to touch noses with her niece, "We're going to get along ever so well are we not!?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. FUCK!

First off, the LeStrange brothers? Gross. Just, no. Draco wasn't going anywhere near that. Second, Bellatrix acting like...what...a second mom? Was this one of those butterfly effect moments? Since she was a girl this time around the mad witch had more interest in her?

Ugh, her kingdom for the ability to speak coherently, this being a baby thing was getting old.

As things stood, over the passing days, weeks, and months, Bellatrix did take a more active part in Dancia's life, and it wasn't all disturbing, strangely enough. It ended up her aunt was an intellectual, which Draco had never known after her decade stay in Azkaban, as well as being a talented singer.

So when she was watched by the mad witch Dancia would get serenaded with the latest magical research via song which...really ruined her image as a psychotic killer rather quickly.

It was...admittedly...cute. Bellatrix LeStrange was a cute, psychotic, violent, loving, and intelligent young witch, and Draco could see now what the Dark Lord had.

Unending potential.

It was rather terrifying, really.

All that came to an end when Bellatrix slammed the manors doors open one day while burying her nose in a handkerchief, she was sobbing and crying while Mother and Lucius attempted to calm her down. Eventually, they got the message, which, honestly, shocked Dancia.

The Potters were dead, aside from little Harry, and in their deaths, they had seen to the fall of the Dark Lord.

Shit, Draco hadn't even realized it was that time, but it fit, dammit.

Contrary to the shite Dumbledore had everyone believing by the time Draco and Harry hit Hogwarts it was not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' that defeated the Dark Lord. Rather it had been a complex, house-wide sacrificial rune that required the father to obstruct the target knowing he was going to die, followed with the mother begging to be taken in the childs stead also knowing she was going to die.

If both were murdered in cold blood, and the wand was turned on the anointed child, well, the wizard holding said wand would explode rather hilariously and the child in question would be shielded against his magic.

Hermione had found that in Lily Evans journals, why that old goatfucker never bothered reading the woman's research was anyone's guess. Draco, along with Ron and Harry figured the old man just couldn't admit there was someone far smarter and cunning than him on the field, and thus decided to just ignore it.

Fussing a bit, knowing exactly what it would do, Dancia gained Bellatrix's attention as she scooped the baby in her arms and began rocking her gently. She didn't know what the mad witch was babbling about but it kept her focus on her and not the fallen Voldemort, and hopefully, off poor Neville's family.

Eventually, Bellatrix fell asleep on the couch holding Dancia, who was eventually plucked from the woman's limp grip and taken to her rooms by her mother. When she was awoken in the morning, and brought downstairs she was shocked to see the sitting room full of aurors.

It would appear that Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange, along with one Bartemius Crouch Junior had attacked the Longbottom family the night before, which Dancia had expected obviously.

What wasn't expected though was that Bellatrix hadn't been involved in the slightest, rather than joining on their little crusade she had gone to Malfoy Manor to cuddle her niece, and thus the only intelligent member of that group was missing.

They had rushed into the Longbottem home, wands blazing, only to be met with Alice Longbottom's curses. When they finally downed her and began torturing the witch her little Neville exploded out with a wave of panicked magic temporarily stunning them all, which was all the time Frank Longbottem needed to kill all three of them.

Dancia sighed at that, you don't fuck with grey wizards, they are efficient, amoral, and get the job done in a quick fashion, and on the plus side, Neville would have a real childhood now.

Silver lining there.

As it stood Bellatrix was not arrested or even charged with anything, she was simply informed her husband was dead, and that he was a Death Eater. Dancia could _not_ have been the only one to notice how happy her Aunt was with this revelation, but judging by the looks of her parents and the gathered Aurors...she really was.

So that was the next few years for her, no Dark Lord, no despondent and alone mother, and being raised by Black witches while her father stood furtively aside not wanting to earn their ire.

It wasn't until what she realized would be Harry's eighth birthday that Dancia paused combing through her long snow white hair that she had a way of changing...everything, more than Bellatrix's absence with the Longbottoms ever could have.

"No..."

Seriously it couldn't be that easy could it?

"No really, he's Albus Bloody Dumbledore he has to have a defense against that..."

But Harry had told Draco all about that summer, with...

"Dobby," a moment later her personal elf appeared before her hopping on his tiptoes. The little guy was deathly loyal to her, being that Dancia was the only person to ever show him affection and all. It was...cruel to utilize that loyalty the way she did, but, well, you go to war with the weapons you have.

"Little Missy Dancy be calling Dobby?!" He asked with his usual enthusiasm, Dancia held her sigh in wondering yet again what the hell Harry saw in these creatures but pushed that aside for now.

"I would like you to find Harry Potter, and observe him without being seen, at the end of the day come back to me and tell me what you have seen." The little elf saluted, and popped away.

It wasn't until later that night, when Dancia was trying to figure out which sleeping gown to pick for the evening, that Dobby returned. The little elf had obviously been crying, and for quite a time, eventually he shuffled forward, held the young witch in a hug, and sobbed.

"It is being terrible what they is being doing to the Great Harry Potter Little Missy Dancy!"

Well...fuck... Consistancy isn't always the best thing...

Being a girl this time around may have been Harry's fault, but that was a different Harry, Draco's Harry.

This one was Dancia's, and he was hurting now...

Screw it.

"Dobby I want you to prepare a few things..."


	3. Asset Acquisition, Slytherin Style

**Ok first off, a few of you have stated this is like a sister story to 'Sanity is Quite Simply Overrated' and you aren't wrong, that story is a completely insane Harry dropped in a reality where she begins manipulating Draco to behave at an early age. This one is a perfectly sane Draco being dropped in a reality where she can do her best to make sure Harry doesn't end up so...Harry by being the responsible friend that gave him needed knowledge he never had in his youth.**

 **Now this version of Harry is close to how Draco's old friend was, very intelligent, mature beyond his years, and has a slight vengeful streak that usually plays itself out in the form of pranks. He's still a kid though, so in his mind, the Dursleys are not good people, thus things they like are not good for you (because _look_ at them) and things they dislike must have some value.**

 **Dursleys eat fatty, greasy, and rather terrible for you meats, so Harry finds reasons to dislike things like bacon (which he secretly loves but won't admit it) and goes for chicken when he can scrounge it. The Dursleys always watch television, and scoff at reading books for pleasure, so even though he isn't even allowed to watch TV, he dismisses it in exchange for reading, alot.**

 **He has an easy acceptance of his lot in life because he knows once he's an adult, he'll be shot of them, so he bides his time while doing his best to keep his internal smartassness just that, in his head, because he really does not like getting beaten.**

 **Oh, and I know Wiltshire is a real place, just imagine she's talking about Magical Wiltshire.**

 **Ok, on to the show!**

* * *

"Boy! Wake up!"

Harry Potter sighed as he sat up from his tatty cot and absently pulled the draw string of his cupboards light, all while his other hand snatched up his glasses and quickly placed them upon their perch on his nose.

There was the familiar *Click Clack* of the lock on the cupboards door then it was swung open to allow him the full view of the horse like visage of his 'loving' aunt.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia," he stated with a flat emotionless tone, one that would not elicit physical abuse, but made it very clear to the woman in question how little regard he had for her.

Harry was not a stupid boy, not in the slightest really. In fact he had the highest grades in his year before Dudley cried to Vernon and Petunia about Harry 'cheating' during tests and thus earning a rather thorough beating for the effort courtesy of Vernon.

He dearly hoped Dudley enjoyed the three days of laxatives being added to his desserts for that little betrayal, Harry may forgive, eventually, but he would never forget a slight unearned.

Still, it wouldn't do to have a repeat of the incident so Harry, not willing to sacrifice his pride, which really, was all he had to his name, decided to learn the art of forgery. He had been at a loss on where to learn said art, until one day he was meandering through a thrift shop Dudley had convinced Petunia to peruse and destiny for once was on his side.

Wishing beyond wish for something to teach him how to falsify his records he was soon startled as a coverless book landed at his feet as if by magic. The yellowing photocopied paper was stapled together haphazardly and as Harry raised a single brow he read the title and _smiled_.

Snatching up the time beaten homemade tome Harry quickly shoved it into the folds of his over sized hand-me-down shirt and pretended nothing had happened. Once they had returned to Privet drive, and Harry was safely ensconced in his cupboard, he was soon introduced to his first real friend.

The Anarchists Cookbook.

He had learned so many interesting things from that book, how to make black powder, how to pick locks, how to hot wire cars and crack payphone for free calls, it was utterly amazing! It had also taught him what he wished most, to forge his grade cards so the Dursleys would never know how much more brilliant he was than their pig in a wig son.

Still, even though his eighth birthday was today, he had ten more years to suffer under his relatives whims, so he took a breath, let it out, and prepared for the long day ahead.

"Start breakfast," Petunia seethed out as she stepped away from her nephew, who, for his part, was silently hoping she would spontaneously catch fire while watching her soap operas.

Wishful, if ultimately pointless thinking there.

He prepared breakfast as always, and silently hoped his 'family' got infected with a parasite from the shear amount of bacon he was preparing as he added yet another rasher to the plate in the center of the table. He grimaced at the greasy pile of fried meat while shaking his head slowly in disgust, bacon may be delicious, but it came from pigs, which were filthy animals full of disease and parasites.

He would stick with chicken, when he could get it at least, they were delicious and he didn't have to worry about creatures growing in his guts after eating them regardless.

Oh, and suddenly he was not so hungry anymore, that was progress he supposed.

Sighing he stepped away from the table as the horse, piglet, and whale began to devour his mornings efforts, making due with some heavily buttered toast and a glass of orange juice that none of them noticed him nicking Harry flitted out to the back garden.

Munching on his toast while sipping his juice the young boy aged far beyond his years by hardship could openly reflect on the fact that things could be worse, not by much mind, but they could be worse, and he accepted it all for what it was.

Ten more years, and he was free of them all...that was what counted.

Stashing his glass behind a shrub for later Harry reentered the home and began washing dishes without being told to, primarily to avoid getting cuffed on the head for 'being a lazy layabout like your drunk of a father.'

Eventually he was finished with the chores and was soon forced to the front garden where he had to weed out the flower beds.

He didn't complain, it had been weeded yesterday, there really wasn't much to do other than pretend he was working and drink from the water faucet via his nicked glass. Which his incredibly brilliant relatives hadn't realized he had been doing for some years now whenever they 'rationed' his water so why bring attention to it now?

Eventually morning turned to noon, and noon into late afternoon, and that's when his aunt decided to strike.

"Boy, we are going out for our annual steak dinner," Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at that, yes, the annual steak dinner that fell on his birthday, which obviously meant- "and we won't be wasting any of it on you! So you are to clean out the oven while we are gone, when you are done, you will shower and go back into your cupboard until the morrow."

Right.

"Of course Aunt Petunia."

The Dursleys left in a huff, obviously offended by the freak's lack of response to their slight, and so said freak was soon digging through cleaning supplies, not quite sure what he was looking for.

Honestly, whatever, if it wasn't inflammable he'd use it at this point, he just wanted to go back to his cupboard and its many hidden books.

Spraying down the stove, after properly making sure the gas was off of course, Harry began scrubbing the blackened interior down for a time, and eventually he heard a *pop* behind him. Dropping his scrub brush Harry turned around and met the bulbous eyes of a tiny creature with large ears, big feet, and shaking hands.

Harry glanced down at the cleaner he had been using before dryly stating, "I'm not sure which chemical it was that caused it, but I appear to be hallucinating Muppet's at the moment..."

"The Great Harry Potter sir! I is being Dobby the house elf, servant to my mistress the Little Missy Dancy who is being wishing to see you!"

Harry stared at the creature for a few seconds before he shrugged in acceptance after a headache inducing moment of deciphering its speech impediment. Because really, why not?

"Ok why not, lead on," the Muppet creature, Dobby, perked up happily at Harry's easy acceptance and quickly swung open the houses front door whilst dragging Harry towards a girl standing across the street.

As he stopped before her he couldn't help freezing as he took in her...oddness.

She was about his age, wearing an incredibly out of date lacey black dress with a matching parasol resting against her shoulder, ivory skin and...wow.

It was her hair and eyes that forced Harry's indifference away, her hair was white, not the silver grey of old people, or the blonde that Aunt Petunia had, but honest to god snow white. He had never seen anything like that before.

Aside from that, her eyes pierced his gaze with an unyielding intensity, their glacial blue depths turning from him after a moment of cold assessment as she addressed her elf in a kind hearted tone.

"Everything set?"

"Headmaster Whiskers will never be knowing Little Missy Dancy was here!"

The girl smirked in return before nodding to Harry, "Hello, proper introductions are in order I believe."

"Are they?" Harry asked in reply, not really knowing what was going on at this point.

"But of course, manners and decorum are all that separates us from the rabble are they not?"

Harry stared at her as for the first time honest concern began to form in his gut, "I suppose?" Was all he could say in reply.

The white haired girl curtsied gracefully as she soon stood upright smiling towards Harry, "I am the Lady Dancia Alya Malfoy, Heiress to Wiltshire and the Noble Family of Malfoy."

Harry stared at the girl a few moments before she slowly approached him whilst gently taking hold of his right arm, "Hold your hand across your heart like this and bow like that, yes, then you repeat after me, ok?"

Harry was so lost he couldn't even begin to explain it, listening to Dancia he finally nodded slowly before repeating her.

"I am the Lord Harry James Potter, Heir to Pottermore and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter..."

The girl smiled as she extended her open hand after that, "And after the formal introductions, we make the informal ones." Harry grasped her hand as she bowed her head lightly, "You may call me Dancia, or Dany if you wish, I respond to both."

Harry smiled in return, "I'm just Harry, you can call me that all you want to I suppose."

Releasing their hands from each other Dancia nodded once towards her companion, "Well met Harry."

He smiled as he nodded in turn, "Well met, Dany."

After a moment the snow haired young girl turned on her heel and marched away, all while extending her hand towards Harry with a 'come hither' curl of her fingers. Harry gulped, not quite liking that as he quickly matched pace with her.

"What do you know of your past Harry? Of your parents?"

Harry paused, then replied with, "My relatives told me-"

Dany clicked the fingers of her free hand to silence him while she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Everything your relatives told you was a lie, every bit, so none of it counts."

Harry scoffed at that, "Oh so Vernon and Petunia loved me more than anything then?"

Dany stared at him a moment before snorting to herself, "Ok fine, so _almost_ everything they told you was a lie, cheeky bugger..."

She soon led him away from the sidewalk to a small copse of trees, eventually they stopped beneath a mighty oak and with the click of her fingers a table and two chairs appeared, Harry could only stare in surprise.

"Magic, is real. That was done by Dobby by the way, elf magic is rather brilliant like that, take a seat." Harry did just that as Dancia primly took her own chair, a moment later a teapot and a pair of saucers and cups appeared on the table. Dobby quickly appeared out of nowhere and prepared the tea while the girl in front of him smiled.

"Two cubes of sugar, a twist of lemon, and just a pinch of mint, your favorite." Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but the moment he sipped the tea handed to him by Dobby his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

It really was his favorite! How did she know when he hadn't ev-

"Magic is real, you are a wizard like your father before you, as I am a witch like your mother was. We're members of a secret society of magicals hidden from the rest of the world, the denizens of which we refer to as muggles." She glared to her side while growling out the next bit, "The filthy muggles you live with know all this, but they simply choose to stick their heads in the sand and pretend our kind do not exist as they attempted to beat your birthright out of you."

While this all was...insane, that sounded like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon without dispute. Sipping his tea Harry nodded at Dancia to continue, and so she did.

"Your father was an Auror-"

"A what?" Harry interrupted in confusion, rather than getting angry Dany sighed as she took a sip of her own drink before replying.

"Sorry, think of it as...a constable, an officer detective, just magical."

Harry's eyes widened at that, his father wasn't a layabout drunk! He was one of the good guys! He was a bobby!

"Anyway," Dany continued, "your mum was a researcher, a...scientist of sorts in the Department of Mysteries, and quite likely, a mad genius." She smiled at that while tilting her cup towards Harry slightly, "In our family, that's quite the compliment."

Harry placed his own cup back on the table as he leaned forward with a look of awe on his face, "We're family?" He had family other than the Dursleys?! Family that actually treated him like he was human!? Why was he forced to live with those... _filthy_ muggles then!?

Dancia leaned back and nodded once, "Third cousins, twice removed if I did the math right. I was raised with all this pure-blood nonsense and it still confuses me so I might be wrong. Anyway your parents were targeted by Lord Voldemort when you were about a year and a half old, yo-"

"Voldemort?" Harry stated incredulously, "As in 'flight of death'? That is..."

Dancia smiled as she nodded, "French, and ridiculous, I know. Unfortunately many of those in power revel in their ignorance as if it was a badge of honor, being monolingual only adding to that. I must say I am a bit surprised you're keeping up with me as you are, being a child and all."

Harry scowled at the girl while crossing his arms, "You're a child as well."

Dancia twirled a lock of her snow white hair while shrugging in reply, "Yes but I am a genius."

"So am I," Harry shot back darkly, her response surprised him though.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't bother being friends with you otherwise, anyway where was I? Right, Voldemort. He targeted your parents, walked right into the trap they had set for him, and murdered them both which primed said trap. Then he aimed his wand at you, and set it off."

At this Dancia ran a hand through her hair and looked deeply apologetic as she tilted her head to the side, "Do you know what prophecies are?"

Harry stared at her a moment before replying in a stilted manner, "They're...messages some people get from beyond that tell what the future is going to be...I think..."

Dancia nodded relaxing a bit as she did so, "Right, the thing about prophecies is that they are so bloody open ended that if you believe in them, you can make it self fulfilling."

Harry tilted his head to the side at that, "Self fulfilling?"

Dancia twirled her finger through a dollop of spilled tea forming a faint brown circle in the white tablecloth, "You think you know the future, so you do everything in your power to either enable it, or avoid it. Ultimately whatever end result you were shooting for occurs because you believed it was fate."

Harry sat their a few minutes processing that, brilliant he may be, but he was still a child and it took some time to digest all this new information.

Eventually he nodded to himself and met Dancia's concerned gaze, "Ok...What of it?"

Dancia sighed, "The entire reason Voldemort went after you was due to a prophecy, one he, and the man who forced you to live with those _filthy muggles,_ both believe in. It's a false prophecy, made by a desperate drunk who was trying to gain a job, but it doesn't matter, it gave both big bads the focus they required, even if it was a lie..."

"Self fulfilling..." Harry muttered as he stared down at his hands, the little boy coming to the correct conclusion that his entire miserable existence was being manipulated by a pair of madmen who took the words of a drunk to heart.

"You get it," she said sadly, nodding once. "Anyway the prophecy boils down to one thing, either you kill Voldemort, or he kills you, so Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the magical school you and I will be attending when we turn eleven by the way, Arranged for you to grow up here."

She gestured towards Surrey with a sneer gracing her lips, "In a muggle suburb hated, despised, and abused, so you will gladly give your life up for his cause. A premade martyr, a disposable soldier, a patsy."

A bush behind Harry caught fire as his rage slipped for a moment, this only made Dancia smile, "You're angry. Good. You should be, your Godfather and Godmother have both been trying to claim you for years but Dumbledore has blocked them every step of the way. Using Sirius's brief stint in Azkaban and Alice's exposure to the crucitous curse as excuses to keep you with the Dursleys."

Dancia leaned forward, nearly touching noses as she finished with, "If that old man was not so obsessed with making you his weapon, you could have grown up with your Godbrother Neville, a loving Godmother and Godfather, and, me."

Harry sat there silently, not moving, not speaking, but eventually, he met his cousin's sapphire gaze with his emerald green, and smiled.

"How can we muck up this Dumbledore's plans?"

Dancia could only smirk in return, "Oh Harry, let me count the ways..."

* * *

 **Every day I'm Slytherin.**


	4. Pay Attention to the Paperwork

**Insomnia hit like a freaking road tractor but that means you guys get a chapter yeah? Anyway, Dany's plan is revealed and next chapter will be the follow through.**

 **I'm going to try, and likely fail at getting some sleep. Please review, and take care all!**

 **Side Note: Expect Dany to pick up on many Victorian Era quirks, she doesn't necessarily like them, but she's kinda been having them beaten into her head for the past few years. Not all of them take though, she is Draco Malfoy after all and he is a stubborn bastard, but his mother and aunts are bloody terrifying so Dany will be keeping their lessons in mind.**

* * *

Leaning back into her chair Dany took the final sip of her cup of tea and placed it back on its saucer before bringing her entire focus on Harry who began shifting about slightly as he was being appraised. Deciding that the kid really did need to have a bit of reassurance that things were going to be alright she pulled out her oriental style fan with her right hand and unfolded it covering her face as she stood from her chair.

Harry just stared at her without reacting, and she couldn't help smiling. He really had changed from before, this could be interesting, more so then Dany had originally thought at least. Jerking her head slightly back towards his relatives home she folded the fan up and ran it across her forehead before slipping it back into her expanded bag.

She knew everything she had done with the damn thing was lost on the boy but the subtle language of fans and flowers had always perplexed Harry and Draco, both men being very upfront wizards who had been quite baffled by the intricacies of witches social lives.

Growing up as a daughter of the house of Black _and_ Malfoy this time around? Dancia got it, she just thought it was ridiculous and a bit stupid. On that note if she hadn't been fully aware of how bloody dangerous the women of upper society could be, she may have actually voiced that opinion.

She would not though, Dany was after all a survivor and would much rather avoid any drama caused by the slip of a tongue.

Harry stood and shuffled his feet slightly a few moments before turning back to Dany while smiling brightly. Dancia rolled her eyes to the heavens and used her left hand to hide a slight blush, seriously this kid was both adorable and exasperating all at the same time.

Resting her right hand on her hip she shook her crooked elbow slightly to gain Harry's attention, "It is proper for a gentleman to escort a lady. Are you going to neglect your duties already?"

Harry sputtered, then stepped forward hooking his arm through hers, once that was complete Dancia began walking as she explained her plan.

"Some of this will be lost on you I am sure, and it is no insult to you but you are after all... ignorant on many things."

Harry tensed but Dany used her free hand to quickly place a finger on his lips to silence him, "Ignorance does not imply stupidity Harry, it means you are...uninformed on the subject. It is not an insult, savvy?"

Harry stared at Dany a few moments before nodding slowly, so she continued on.

"In the magical world Blood status reigns supreme, and yes, it is ridiculous but we will have to wait till we are older to change it regardless. Basically if you have had three generations of magicals marrying together who themselves can verify their ancestry consisted of couples that could trace _their_ ancestry back three generations of having magic, you're a Pure-Blood."

Harry rubbed his forehead at that while cocking an eyebrow, "O...k...that sounds confusing."

Dancia snorted lightly, "Because it bloody well is confusing. Anyway if a Pure-Blood marries a Half-Blood or a Muggle-Born, that is to say someone of mixed heritage or a magical born from those without it, their offspring will too be considered Half-Bloods."

Harry nodded slowly at that before replying, "That is until the Half-Bloods descendants marry Pure-Bloods for the next three generations..."

Dany smiled, "You got it. Anyway the laws for magicals are a bit...shall we say, odd? We are all beholden to the Crown but magicals like to pretend that the Ministry of Magic does _not_ bow to the Queens laws."

Harry smirked at that, "But they do, don't they?"

Dancia smiled in return, "Quite so. Now, in custody cases in the magical world, a Pure-Blood is only really beholden to the Ministry of Magic's ruling. In essence, their parents or guardians are their Magical Guardians regardless of any other bias. Getting this?"

Harry glanced at his friend a moment before nodding slowly which compelled Dany to carry on, "Muggle-Born children are caught in a very...disturbing twilight zone where their parents have no legal rights over them in the magical world. A world they are forced by law to be part of mind you"

"Wait, what!?" Harry spat out, Dany could only shake her head in return.

"Trust me I get it, I didn't make the rules though so don't blame me. Anyway, they are given a Magical Guardian when they go to Hogwarts, usually their head of house, which I'll explain the house system later. Anyway, that leaves all legal responsibility in the hands of said head of house, or possibly the headmaster, depending on circumstances."

Dany stopped walking as they reached Privet Drive, releasing Harry's arm she smiled at him saddly, "That leaves Half-Bloods. You lot are caught in the crossroads, you exist in both the magical and mundane world while having the social status to actually make that mean something.

"It also opens a loophole," at that Dany grinned viciously as she pulled her fan out again and opened it slightly to cover her face. "You, _we_ , are being watched, but this little trick is part of the system, so if we move quickly it won't matter. Basically if you have two muggle parents, you are assigned a magical guardian to explain your place in our society and help guide you along yeah?"

"Right..." Harry muttered as Dany opened her fan fully while twirling it lightly.

"Pure-Bloods don't have magical guardians, it would be considered an insult for obvious reasons. Half-Bloods, like you, are special though, since you exist in both worlds, and your mother was, to be blunt, a genius, are established and a part of both systems because of her.

"So, if you were to be formally adopted by a couple who consisted of an absolutley terrifying Pure-Blood healer, and a well established Muggle-Born solicitor, you as a Half-Blood, would become their burden in both the magical, and mundane world."

Stopping before 4 Privet Drive Harry stared at the building a few moments, releasing Dancia's arm he sat down hard, face landing in his splayed hands as dusk's final lights shined on him. Dancia primly sat next to him, gently twirling her parasol as he mulled over the facts she had given him.

Eventually Harry spoke, "So...in order to be who I should have been to begin with, I have to let myself be adopted by people I've never met, and keep quiet about it as long as possible?"

"Essentially," Dancia stated with a nod.

Eventually Harry turned his gaze back to 4 Privet Drive and spoke up in a tired tone, "Heh... Never even finished cleaning the stove...likely getting beaten for that... Complete strangers, or people I know already hate me..."

Dancia didn't hesitate as she called out, "Dobby!" A moment later her house elf appeared before her grinning happily, "Please clean the Dursleys stove without letting anyone know it was you, that is all."

"Dobby being doing what the Little Missy Dancy be ordering to help the Great Harry Potter Sir!" With that he vanished with a *Pop* that had Harry rubbing his brow slowly.

"O...k... Thank you I guess?"

Dany shrugged at that while placing her parasol on the ground and letting her head land on Harry's shoulder, "You are welcome, I just want to help. Really... The family I have planned out for you, they are my relatives and they would look after you, you know? My aunt and uncle are amazing people, and their daughter, well, she'd love to take you in as her little brother. You could be...happy, if you let yourself be."

Harry was silent for several minutes, eventually he snaked his arm around Dancia's shoulders and pulled her close, the young boy eventually looking up into the growing field of stars above them.

"Why are you helping me Dany? Why do you want to be my friend when everyone else leaves me be? Just leaves the freak to himself?" Turning to meet her gaze evenly he finished with, "Why do you care?"

Dancia Malfoy smiled in return as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose before replying with, "Because someone needs to, because you are not a freak, and you deserve to have a friend."

Harry was quiet for a long while, eventually, as he saw the Dursleys car pull into Privet Drive he finally replied with, "Who are the relatives you want to adopt me?"

Dancia smirked to herself as she pulled Harry closer, seeing his fat, disgusting, red faced uncle step out of the car taking in the sight before him, "The Tonks family, I think you and Dora are going to get along just fine."


	5. Like Mother Like Daughter

**So this was more insomnia fueled work and Lady Lily Anne and I decided to go the semi-cliche route and make Narcissa Black a friend of Lily Evans, just because we could. Now I know the ages don't quite add up so just chalk this all up to it being an AU, and I promise once again that things will stop being so...fragmented and short as soon as I have a decent work schedule again.**

 **Please, lemme know what you thought of the most recent update.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley knew things were going to go pear shaped as soon as he saw the small girl sitting next to the freak on the front stoop of his home. Firstly, while he wasn't cultured in the slightest, as much as he tended to fake being so, he could quite easily tell she was an aristocrat.

Secondly, she had to almost certainly be one of _them_.

Her hair was an unnaturally freakish white, like pure cotton or freshly fallen snow, her eyes glowed just ever so slightly leaving their piercing ice blue tint burned into the mind, and her Gothic Victorian era dress was simply out of place in the modern world.

She met his gaze evenly as she stood gracefully whilst plucking a parasol off the ground and twirled it between her fingers as she placed it over her shoulder, then she _grinned_ at him.

Vernon made a choking noise as he saw her perfectly white teeth flash in the dark, her slightly elongated canines giving her an almost vampiric appearance that set him on edge. This girl all but screamed 'unnatural' and Vernon had to rally his courage to stand his ground as she tilted her head to the side to appraise his quite normal family.

"Harry, why don't we head inside so your...relatives can begin to get properly settled in for the evening?"

Her voice was quietly demure with a hint of an Oxford accent, every motion she made seemed to be calculated to make others nervous as both she and the freak turned their backs on the Dursleys heading into the house without further word.

Vernon turned to his wife to demand answers but froze as he saw the look of utter horror on Petunia's face, his little Dudders noticed the woman's reaction as well poking her back gently while muttering, "Mum what's going on?"

"No...no it can't be her...there is...there is no way..."

"Pet?" He asked in a concerned tone, but his wife did not hear him, lost in her memories as she was.

* * *

 **July 3, 1977**

Narcissa Black sighed in exasperation as she took in the ramshackle town of Cokeworth and did her best to mitigate the stench of the local mills with a bubblehead charm and a spray of perfume. Honestly her study partner better appreciate this...this utter insult to propriety that she had to endure for her, it was almost degrading, truly!

Sighing she decided to not hold it against her partner, after all it was not like great minds where able to choose the environment they were born into and dwelling on it meant more quality time with the muggles. So with a huff the young woman wrapped her shawl about her face and began walking past identical streets of brick terraced houses until she reached her target.

It was interesting to note that while all the surrounding houses had ill kept front gardens and soot stained windows the Evans family had a very well maintained property, complete with weeded vegetable planters, flower beds, and well scrubbed brickwork.

All in all, the home looked like it was lived in by a family who knew how to present themselves while also being pragmatic in the same breath, it truly explained her partner's thought processes when it came to research for sure.

Adjusting her black dress as she tilted her parasol a bit she walked up the front drive and came to a stop smiling a bit at the sight before her.

Lily Evans was currently sporting a pair of scandalously short shorts and a tank top whilst weeding a bed of obviously magical plants, bopping her head up and down to the music coming from the transistor radio hanging from the fence beside her. The young woman's crimson tresses swaying back and forth from the confines of her sloppily wrapped ponytail she didn't notice Narcissa's presence for a few moments until said woman coughed gently into her hand.

In the middle of clipping one of the plants offshoots Lily glanced up, and her brilliant emerald green eyes seemed to alight as she met Narcissa's imperious glacial blue gaze.

"Cissa you made it!" Jumping up Lily brushed the soil from her legs as she approached her partner and took her hands into her own, and as always this little ritual threw the aristocrat for a bit of a loop.

Her hands were soft, unworked, and conveyed the life of a proper noble, while Lily's were roughened from usage, yet maintained a certain gentleness to them, for some reason she always found this a bit unsettling.

"Of course I made it Lily," she stated in a dry tone, the slight Oxford lilt to her voice carrying across the property as she turned to observe the various planters about them. "I must say I'm rather impressed with the variety of plants your family grows."

"Heh, blame that on us, veterans of the rationing era and all. Although it's nice not having to worry about a Kraut bomb dropping in on the cucumbers. You're Lily's partner from school right, Narcissa? My names Marigold, Lily's mother."

Narcissa turned to the newcomer while taking in the tall woman's visage for a few moments, noting her green eyes and blonde hair before nodding in return.

"Quite, we're working on our Runes Mastery together. I had a bit of a breakthrough and I wanted to discuss it with her."

The older woman smiled and nodded at that while gesturing towards the house, "Not even going to pretend I know what you're referring to, I'm just happy to see my little Lils moving up in the world. If you girls want snacks or anything let me know, Bill won't be home from the mill till late so dinners kind of off the table till at least seven."

Narcissa nodded in return as Lily led her into the house, the lithe redhead as always seemingly endlessly excitable, "So I went over the preliminary arithmatic calculations and I think you're onto something here. I know we're really getting ahead of ourselves with working on our Mastery before we even pass our NEWT but seriously this is so...so..."

"Bloody interesting?" Narcissa threw out, the curse word nearly causing her partner to stumble, turning back to the Pure-Blood witch Lily couldn't help grinning in return.

"Precisely! Now if-"

"Who's this, another one of your _freak_ friends?"

Lily froze and cringed as she turned to address the newcomer, meeting said woman's gaze, Narcissa could honestly say she was completely unimpressed with her.

Gangly with an overly long neck, wearing far too much pink, and her nose far too up in the air the woman before her was almost a caricature of a human being.

"Petunia...this is my research partner from school, Narcissa Black, Narcissa my sister Petunia."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Narcissa demurred as she tilted her head to the side, Petunia for her part sniffed disdainfully as she sauntered off leaving an embarrassed Lily in her wake.

"My sister...the charmer... Sorry about that, lets get started on the project yeah?"

What followed was a rather enjoyable three hours of bantering, gossiping, and brainstorming. Lily Evans would never be a true friend to Narcissa Black, her family would never allow it, especially with her upcoming betrothal to the Malfoys. Still though, the intellectual discourse and mutual respect went a long way and Narcissa found herself enjoying her interactions with the young mud...muggle-born as she always did.

Eventually the pair found themselves outside in the back garden laying down runestones while trying to work out the best alignment for them when Petunia stepped into the midst of their project.

"Mother says dinner is to be ready soon, you and your... _friend_ should wrap up what you are doing and get cleaned up."

Narcissa couldn't help herself at this point, she sneered at the giraffe necked woman while offering her hand to Lily, "Yes, why don't we head inside and clean up while your...relatives get settled for the evening..."

Petunia stared at the pair of witches disdainfully as they walked into the house, the last thing she heard was Lily's "Thank you Cissa," before the sliding door closed shut

* * *

 **Present Time**

As Harry and Dancia entered the house the young boy turned to the small witch while fidgeting slightly as he glanced back out the still open door, "I don't think they like you Dany..."

She only smirked in return, "That's fine Harry, I don't like them very much either, and I can deal with mutually acknowledged apathy. Now go get cleaned up ok? I'll...deal with your relatives..."

Harry could only stare at her for a few moments before running a hand through his hair, "Don't hurt them? Please?"

Dancia frowned at that while cocking her head to the side, "Why?"

So simple, so succinct, so to the point.

Harry's response made her pause though, "Because you're better than them."

She stared into his green gaze for several moments before nodding slowly, "Very well Harry, I won't hurt them. Now hurry up and get your shower, we have so much to plan tonight it isn't even funny."

Harry smiled, and for the first time in his life initiated a hug as he wrapped Dany in his arms, then was soon scurrying up the stairs.

Tapping her finger against her lower lip Dany glanced outside to the still petrified in terror Dursley family before a self satisfied grin worked its way across her now darkly amused visage.

"Dobby!" Her house elf appeared beside her as she tilted her head towards him, "How would you like to play with some muggles, long term?" The elf's matching grin would have made many a grown man shudder, because she _had_ after all told Harry she wouldn't do anything to the Dursley family.

Dobby though? Well, that was a different story.

* * *

 **I think I may be able to get in two hours of sleep if my body doesn't fight me on it so going to bed now, I hope you enjoyed this insomnia fueled update.**


	6. Threats, Promises, and An Unknown Future

**Oooooookay this chapter ended up not being a drabble in the slightest, I actually ended up having to cut myself off or I'd never get any sleep.**

 **Thanks again to my partner in crime Lady Lily Anne, whenever I lose my motivation, she kicks me in the ass to get back to it.**

 **Please, whether you hate it or love it, review.**

* * *

Dobby popped away as the Dursley family seemed to have finally gathered their collective courage and entered their home with a sense of apprehension hovering about them.

As much as they wished it, they could not ignore the little witch who had invaded their perfectly normal lives standing protectively at the foot of the staircase before the front door, her head tilted with a contemplative look crossing her aristocratic features.

Smirking, she opened then closed her fan quickly before gently tapping it on her left ear, "Hmm.. what to do what to do... I hope you ...people, realize how lucky you lot are that Harry is a better person then any of us. I mean, in the long term that won't help you in the slightest, I am after all just as vindictive as he can be I am simply more willing to act on it. For now though, enjoy the calm before the storm."

Petunia still looked like she had seen a ghost but Vernon had managed to get over his shock at this little girl threatening him in his own home. So, face purpling, and fists clenching he growled out, "Listen here you litt-"

"Silence fat man, I did not solicit nor do I desire your opinion. As an aside, before you attempt to threaten me further do ask dear Petunia what an annoyed witch can do to those that threaten her and those she cares about, hmm?" Dancia had to resist laughing, this pure-blood princess act was hilarious, she was sure Draco's Harry would appreciate the show.

Petunia let out a whimper, Dudley looked confused, and Vernon could only sputter at the girl, eventually though Petunia managed to let out a quivering reply.

"You're one of them, a freak like my sister... Li-like her freakish friends!"

Dany could only smile in turn as her fan rested against her right cheek, knowing full well the horrid woman wouldn't understand the gesture in the slightest. She didn't wish to admit it, primarily because this entire song and dance was incredibly childish, but she was rather enjoying toying with these muggles.

That is to say, the decades spent as the partner of a half insane, adrenaline junkie wizard with a martyr complex meant spending a lot of time with the bushy-haired woman that was his best friend. Side effects included an appalling sense of guilt from all the lectures beaten into his head, if only out of self-preservation, for muggle baiting and intimidation.

Ah well, they deserve it, and as it stands Hermione wasn't here right now so Dany felt fairly safe to indulge a bit.

She only had to wait a few minutes for Harry to finish taking his shower. Dancia knew this was due to long term indoctrination courtesy of his relatives that he was to 'not waste water' on himself, which was yet further proof that the Dursleys deserved what they were going to get.

As Harry rushed down the stairs Dany ended her admittedly creepy stare down with the adults of the house to quickly spin on her tip toe to meet her friends gaze as he stopped at the bottom step.

She had to suppress her inner Draco from breaking out laughing upon seeing the state of his hair, some things never changed and it would appear 'The Potter Hair' was one of said things.

"Oh Harry," she giggled out as she placed her hand upon his head and ran her fingers through his hair, "what are we ever going to do with this birds nest?"

He blushed slightly while shuffling his feet a bit, "I know, can't do anything with it, I've tried."

Dany just smiled and shook her head as she took his arm and pulled him to her side, "We're going to my manor home tonight, and tomorrow you shall meet your new family. Is there anything you want to grab before leaving? Anything you want to say to your relatives? After all, this is the last time you'll ever see them."

Harry froze as he shot a panicked glance towards Vernon, then he felt Dancia's fingers slip through his own giving his hand a tight squeeze. Taking in a deep breath he shook his head while averting his gaze from his relatives to the snow haired girl beside him.

"I own nothing, so I have nothing to pack, convenient that yeah?" He shot her a grin that would have appeared roguish if it were not so painfully strained, Dany responded by simply giving his hand another squeeze.

"Alright then, anything you want to say to the muggles?"

Harry closed his eyes, gulped down his apprehension, then set his shoulders straight as he turned to glare at the Dursleys.

"I forgive you."

The family openly gaped at him while Dancia raised a single brow, while Harry's brows furrowed as Petunia muttered "What?" in an incredulous tone.

Dany gritted her teeth at the muggles implied indignation yet remained silent as Harry continued on, "I forgive you for what you have done to me, and I hope to never see any of you again. Dany, can we go...h-home now?"

Consternation forgotten due to the hitch in Harry's voice the young witch nodded once as she called for her house elf, "Of course Harry. Dobby, take us home!"

A moment later, the two children vanished with a *POP!* and instantaneously appeared in a large suite of richly furnished rooms.

* * *

Harry blinked rapidly while shaking his head slowly, a moment later he glanced about his surroundings and openly gaped at what stood before him. Rather than the Dursleys tacky living room filled with proper faux upper middle class furniture, beige carpet, and white walls he found himself in a massive room that looked like it had come from a Victorian era movie.

The vaulted ceiling sported a crystal chandelier that had candles hovering _above_ it, the walls were richly stained wood panels covered in intricate carvings, the floors highly polished hardwood with a thickly weaved emerald green carpet leading from where they had appeared to a set of heavily reinforced double doors.

Oh, and there were paintings of people dressed like nobs that were _moving_ as they adjusted their seating to take in the new arrivals, despite the shock of it all, despite how his world had just been turned upside down, Harry could only grin.

"I love magic."

Dancia broke out into a fit of giggles as she shook her head and gently pulled Harry down the carpet towards the double doors while quickly replying, "And to think, this is only the antechamber to my personal rooms, wait till you see the ballroom."

Harry blushed at that, for a moment he had thought this _was_ the ballroom, so trying to save face he nodded slowly, "It's just a bit of an overload you know? I mean this morning I was doing manual labor for people that would never appreciate it, and now I'm...I'm..."

"Nobility. I understand, look how about we get some proper food in you while I go talk to my family all right? My parents and auntie don't know what I've been arranging so I have to let them in on what is going on."

Harry cocked his head to the side as the double doors swung open on their own accord, which was rather brilliant thank you very much.

"I thought I was supposed to live with your aunt?"

Dany shuddered a moment before shaking her head, her snow white tresses fluttering about her in the process, "Oh no! You're to live with my Aunt Andromeda, the one we have to be wary around is Auntie Bellatrix. Look, don't worry about it, this series of chambers is under Dobby's protective bubble."

Stopping in a grand room sporting a four poster canopied bed, a massive writing desk, a multitude of dressers, an armoire, and a large table at the center Dany turned to Harry giving him an earnest look.

"Harry, I wasn't being completely honest with you, there are...factions that hate you for things that are not your fault and...sod it, look Harry my father? He was Voldemort's right hand and my Aunt Bellatrix was his left, they were his most loyal followers."

Harry tensed and took a step back, a look of horrified betrayal crossed his face and that made her heart clench a bit as she took a step back and crossed her arms, fully expecting this reaction.

"Do not think for a second I am a follower of that bloody son of a muggle Harry, my father is a moron and my auntie was under a Hades marriage contract, she had to do what her husband told her to do."

Rather than speaking Harry cocked his head to the side in utter confusion, Dany pinched her nose trying to remain calm, "Right...look, ok... In the magical world there is no gender divide like the muggle world suffered through, every little witch and every little wizard is equally armed yeah? Well, that doesn't mean there are not misogynistic chauvinistic pigs in the ranks and they want to control what they see as _theirs._ Basically... Hell's bells how to explain this... Auntie Bella was enslaved, there we go, she was a slave to her husbands whims.

"She is a blood purist don't get me wrong, but she isn't actually a fanatic, frankly she's more interested in research and all that, her husband forced her to be a sycophant for Voldemort before Lord Longbottom killed him and...oh dear I'm rambling..."

Harry just stared at her a few minutes as the small witch rubbed her temples trying to straighten out her thoughts, eventually he gathered the courage to speak, "So basically she may not be a nice person, but all the bad things she did were against her will, not really her decision?"

Dany deflated at that and shot him a thankful look nodding quickly, "Yes, there we go. Auntie Bella is... Umm... Special? Brilliant keep in mind but... Shall we say a bit of a handful? Think Morticia Addams meets Doctor Frankenstein, not exactly comforting but better than the alternative."

"And your dad?"

Dancia snorted, "Lucius is a bloody git, he constantly spouts how 'A Malfoy bows to no one' while accepting a slave brand and kissing the hem of the robes of an upjumped commoner... I am really buggering this whole thing up..."

Harry swallowed his fear as he took a step forward and placed a hand on Dancia's shoulder, "You're just trying to protect me, aren't you?"

It was all for him, if she could bring Harry into their world early, maybe...maybe it could all be avoided, this was for the future, their potential happy endings that didn't end in constant war and politicking.

Taking in a deep breath she nodded slowly, "Yes, I am. It is only for tonight that you must stay here, tomorrow you'll be at the Tonks home and live the life you deserved. This suite of rooms is under Dobby's protection, stay here, _do not_ leave the bubble, and you'll be fine. I...have to go explain things to my family now...which should be rather fun..."

Sighing she tossed her fan and parasol on the bed while turning back to the doors, "Dobby!" Her house elf appeared before her and bowed lightly, "Feed Harry, anything he wants or you think he needs. Oh, and begin his potion regime, we need to undo what those filthy muggles did to him. I'm...going to go talk to my family."

Dobby froze and Harry grew immediately worried at how terrified the elf looked, "Is Little Missy Dancy sure of this?"

Rather than getting angry she took a knee and wrapped her arms around the elf, "Don't worry Dobs, I've got this, take care of Harry all right?"

Tensing the little elf let out a sob and returned the hug, "Dobby be doing what his Little Missy Dancy orders, he will take care of the Great Harry Potter Sir."

Releasing her servant...friend... Dany stood and smoothed out her dress, approaching the doors she turned back to wink at Harry, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

* * *

Sitting in the parlour with her sister and husband Narcissa sipped her tea as she leafed through this weeks ledger and sighed, lovely, Lucius had given Fudge yet another 'donation' he had neglected to tell his wife about. She scowled lightly before shoving the annoyance down, she would work it out, she always did. Lady Malfoy simply hoped her daughter would not end up marrying someone as...impulsive... as Lucius, a moment later the large doors opened and said ray of sunshine entered the room.

Smiling she placed the ledger aside as Bellatrix glanced over her reading glasses and began giggling, "Oh if it isn't my favorite niece! We missed you at dinner, where have you been?"

The snow white haired girl stopped before her family before curtsying quickly followed with standing ramrod straight, hands behind her back. It was a bizarre state to see her normally demure daughter in, Narcissa stood and approached the tiny witch while gently taking one of her hands in her own.

"Dearest, what is wrong?"

Dancia could play stoic as much as she wanted, but when here mother showed her affection her walls melted, this made said mother love her daughter even more than she thought was possible.

"I...did something today that may not be found agreeable by all those in this room..."

This gained Lucius' interest as he placed his glass of whiskey aside, "And what pray tell was that my heiress?"

Narcissa closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she felt her daughters hand tense, Morgana damn you...

"I...kidnapped a boy..."

Before either parent could reply Bellatrix let out a giggle, "Oh excellent! Take him to the dungeons I can use him for experiments on the morrow!"

Dancia let out a sigh of her own as she shook her head, "He is currently in my chambers under a protective ward. Tomorrow I shall be taking him to Auntie Andromeda's for a permanent stay."

"There is a _boy_ in your chambers?!" Lucius shouted in indignation.

"Well that isn't much fun now is it?" Stated Bellatrix.

"You've been in contact with my sister?" Narcissa asked.

Dancia replied to the only sane person in the room she respected as she looked up to her mother, "I've been in contact with the Tonks family ever since Lord Black instated them into the family. Mostly correspondence but I've met with them a few times."

"WHY!?" Lucius seethed out, Dancia turned to her father while tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Because they are family, and there would be no social faux pas since they are recognized members of the House of Black. 'Black in Blood, Always Pure' father, it would be an insult to ignore my relatives, or have you forgotten my matriarchal heritages tendencies for violent retribution? I am simply looking out for our self interests"

Narcissa had a very hard time suppressing her smirk at her daughters flippant remark, oh this girl certainly had Aunt Dorea's sharp tongue.

"Who is the boy?" Bellatrix asked, partially amused at Lucius acting a fool, and impressed with her niece being able to rile him so.

Dancia sighed and shook her head, "Let me tell you a tale Auntie..."

What followed was a horror story, even Lucius looked horrified at the thought of a wizard being treated like a house elf by muggles, when all the gory details were revealed Narcissa pulled her daughter into her lap and asked the little girl an all important question.

"Who is this child my little princess?"

She sighed while dropping her head to her mother's shoulder, "Harry Potter."

Pandemonium followed.

* * *

Harry sat at the center table and much to his own consternation couldn't help himself as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of tomato soup into his mouth. He'd already finished the rich dark bread, after soaking it into the soup of course, and while his stomach felt close to bursting he could not stop eating. It was delicious, it was filling, it was _his,_ and no one was stopping him from taking his fill.

Eventually though, he was full, and feeling sleepy beyond words. Taking Dany's warning about leaving her chambers to heart he turned to Dobby and gave him a tired smile.

"I do believe I'm ready for bed now... Do... Do you think Dany is alright?"

Dobby fidgeted about as he tugged on his ears, obviously distressed, "Little Missy Dancy be letting Dobby knows if she needs help Great Harry Potter Sir."

Sighing Harry nodded slowly, "Where am I to sleep?" Dobby helpfully guided him to a side room that was no less opulent then the others and was presented with a set of silk pajamas. Shrugging Harry disrobed and donned the new clothes, they felt amazing and he was a bit self conscious about that, but his exhaustion made him push those feelings aside for the time being.

Crawling into the bed Dobby pointed out Harry placed his glasses on the night stand and curled into the blankets, and quickly realized sleep alluded him. So much had happened in one day, so much information, so many changes, he had no idea what to think about it all.

He lay there for some time, the only illumination coming from his cracked door when he heard noises, straining his hearing he eventually caught voices.

"Is Little Missy Dancy alright!? Bad Master did not hurt her did he?"

There was a muffled sigh and a thump of a door as he finally heard Dancia's voice, "No Dobby I'm fine... For now anyway. My...father demands Harry have breakfast with the family tomorrow but they'll do nothing to obstruct taking him to my Aunt's to get him settled in. Speaking of which, where is Harry?"

Harry felt his heart warm a bit at the concern in her voice as Dobby replied, "He be sleeping Little Missy Dancy, he ate quite a bit."

"The starving usually do... Ok...Dobby prepare my bath I'm going to check up on him."

Harry immediately flopped back down and did his best to look as asleep as possible as the door creaked open and a familiar presence stopped beside his bed. After a time he felt small nimble fingers shuffle through his hair as a sigh breathed out next to him.

"All for you my friend... All for you... You know... I think it will all be worth it, in the end, and..."

She sighed again before of all things an incredibly quiet, ethereal sound filled the room, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry...happy birthday to you... I... I hope it was enough..."

With that he heard the shuffling of light feet and the sound of the door clicking shut.

In the darkness of his room, Harry Potter smiled, and wept.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Victorian Fan Language**

 **Quickly Opening and Shutting-'You are cruel'**

 **Tapping On Left Ear is-'I wish to be rid of you'**

 **Resting On the Right Cheek-'Yes'**


	7. Welcome to the Family

**First up, vote for the kids house sorting is up.**

 **Ok something I need to point out here to the uninformed, abused children rarely open up to adults and have a tendency to be a bit, shall we say, reserved when dealing with those they view as potential threats. It...sucks, quite a bit trying to get them to relax and trust you, and that trust is always tenuous at best because they are just waiting to get screwed over, again.**

 **Harry is much in the same place here but since it was Draco/Dancia drawing him out he's a bit more open about the entire thing, truthfully if s/he had intended on hurting Harry at this point he'd never trust anyone ever again. As it stands this is a turning point for Harry, he'll still be hesitant to trust new people, but he'll be willing to try at least, and with the Malfoy family as an example of things not being black and white his ideals will be less polarized.**

 **Wish I hadn't had to take the time to point this all out but hey, you try getting a dozen PM's on the subject and not want to clear things up.**

 **Regardless, please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

When Harry awoke he felt groggy and his body was largely unresponsive, yet unlike every other waking morning he had experienced before in his short life he was not cold and sore which was...odd.

Stirring he felt the silk sheets and down stuffed blanket shift about him as his eyes immediately shot open in shock.

There was no way he should be feeling this content, this happy, and the bed he found himself in was massive, soft, clean and there was sunshine beaming down on him and he was... Suddenly remembering the day before he calmed down and sat up, putting it all together.

He was not in his cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive, he was at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire and rather than sleeping in his cousins vastly oversized castoffs he was dressed in fine black silk pajamas. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his temples Harry tried to make sense of his current situation when a rapping knock reverberated from his door.

Not knowing how else to react he quietly called out with, "Yes? What is it?"

A tinkling sing song voice that made Harry smile without intending to replied with, "Hello Harry, I hope I did not wake you but we must break our fast with my family soon before taking our leave to my aunt's home. Would you like some time to wake up properly or shall I have Dobby help you dress for the day now?"

Dancia. She was the first person who had ever showed Harry any true kindness and honestly cared for his well being, so Harry did his best to sound polite with his reply.

"You didn't wake me, and yes I'm ready for the day, you can come in if you want."

The door cracked open and unlike the day before Dany was bedecked in a modern looking white dress with a blue silk sash tied about her waist rather then her black Victorian era ensemble. She looked pleased to see Harry awake and alert, and her resulting smile caused the boy in question to hide his blush when he unintentionally remembered the song she had sang him when she had thought him asleep the night before.

Oblivious to his discomfort Dany prowled into the room approaching the windows and opened their curtains fully to flood the area with bright daylight before turning back to Harry while grinning widely.

"Everything should work out fine today Harry, don't worry. You will be taken care of by people that care about your well being and the Dursleys will never see you again, I promise."

Words were wind but Dany had been so honest to him so far and...and he really wanted her to be right.

"Ok, I'll get dressed, and...thanks."

Dancia cocked her head to the side in open confusion, "Thanks for what?"

Harry snorted as he jumped out of bed and quickly cracked his neck, "For being you. I need to change, a bit of privacy please?"

The young girl tilted her head further, her snow white hair shifting to the side as her glacial blue eyes still displayed a bit of confusion before nodding slowly in return.

"Very well, your underclothes and robes are atop the dresser, if you need any help just call for myself or Dobby." With that the small girl left the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Harry had no issues with the undergarments, which were simply a tank top and a pair of y fronts, the slacks and button up shirt where no issue either. It was after he pulled on the black jumper that he ran into issues, the emerald green tie in his hand seeming to be a vicious snake that at any moment would lash out at him as he tried to figure out how tie the blasted thing.

How was he supposed to handle this most recent hurtle? He'd never had to wear a tie before and it wasn't like he had anyone to-

"Harry are you all right in there?"

Dany, what was he supposed to say to her? Gritting his teeth he shot the door a rather vicious look before replying.

"Just trying to figure out the tie," there, honesty. Something told him honesty was the currency to keep the ethereally demure girl on his side, a moment later that thought was proven true.

"Ah, coming in, I'll help." A second later she swung open the door and confidently walked towards Harry while snatching a tie from the pile of clothes left for him. Throwing it across her shoulders her glacial blue eyes met his emerald green and she smiled fondly before continuing, "Ok. Follow me."

For five minutes she instructed him on how to properly tie up a tie, and when he could set it in a knot that didn't look ridiculous she giggled and nodded, briefly leaning in to peck his cheek causing him to blush furiously afterwards.

"Excellent, we'll make a nob of you yet. Now, grab your outer robes, yes those, the black ones, it is time to meet my family for our meal."'

The robes weren't hard to figure out, not quite like a bath robe but close enough to not feel alien, yet strange enough to not be comfortable. His were spun from a thick wool, pitch black and resplendent of any color, as he stepped out the door he spotted Dany who was wearing an equally thick set but her's were in a vibrant sky blue.

Harry personally felt hers looked far better on her than black ever would.

"Ah, there you are, ready Harry?"

Racking his brain for all the upper society programs Petunia watched and his interactions with the girl the day before Harry placed his hand on his hip and shook the crook of his arm gently towards the snow white haired witch before him.

"Ready whenever you are, Dany."

Smirking she approached him, and much to his relief snaked her arm through his, "Excellent."

As they walked down the hall Harry could only fall into a sense of calm observation as Dancia led him along, absorbing what he could while at the same time remaining politely aware of his manners. Eventually they reached an enormous set of oaken doors and Dancia swallowed tightly as she nodded towards them.

"And...here we go..."

Harry took in a deep breath and as the doors swung open he forced a look of casual nonchalance upon his face as Dany guided him into an opulent dining room straight out of a period film.

The long table had five seats set with utensils and empty plates, on one side of the table sat a blonde couple, the male of the pair looking haughty and disdainful, the female prim and demure.

Dany's parents, if Harry were to take a guess.

Across from them sat a wavy haired ravenette who was sipping coffee out of a mug that read, _'Yes, I Really Do Need This Much Caffeine'_ on its side. When the blondes met his gaze Harry nearly froze under their imperious gazes, the woman with the coffee simply glanced at him and smiled before speaking to Dancia.

"Oh darling he's adorable, good show, good show. Do take your seats breakfast shall be served soon." Harry immediately warmed up to this woman, she seemed to be one of those 'go with the flow' types and the stack of books resting precariously next to her elbow marked her as a scholar too.

He could get along with someone who preferred books over people, thank you very much.

Dany guided him to sit beside the woman as she herself took the remaining seat beside him, and before things could get awkward platters of food popped into existence before them. Staring at the heaping pile of eggs before him Harry couldn't help echoing his statement from the night before.

"I love magic."

The woman beside him cackled lightly while nodding quickly, "Indeed! Just to cut through all the propriety since I want to eat and I rightly don't care if it is proper or not I'm Bellatrix Black, just call me Bella or Bell, _never_ call me Trixie, understood?" Her joviality switching to manic fury caught Harry completely off guard and he just nodded quickly doing his best to appease the fuming witch beside him.

"Of course Bell, never!" She glared at him a few moments before relaxing and shooting him a wink and a grin.

"Excellent, he can be taught. That is Lucius, feel free to call him Lucy-"

The man let out an indignant noise as he squawked out, "He may _not_ -"

"-Don't care," Bell continued on blithely as she gestured to the blonde woman beside the still sputtering man, "And this is my little sister Narcissa. She is ok with being called...?" The fact she actually gave her sister a chance to introduce herself said something about Bell's deference to family.

She nodded slowly to Harry before continuing on for her elder sister, "You may call me Lady Malfoy..." she glanced to her daughter sitting next to the boy before deciding to take a gamble, "as well as Aunt Cissa, I do not mind."

Harry smiled brightly at that as Bellatrix nodded off handidly, "Yay, we're all on the same page, so lets eat."

There was a stunted silence as they ate their meals, Bell shooting Harry quizzical looks as she munched on her hashed potatoes and Dany's parents doing their best to ignore his existence which was just...awkward.

Eventually Bellatrix had come to a decision, "Very well, you are adorable and I wish to keep you." Harry let out a 'meep!' while Dancia grasped his hand eyes wide in shock, thankfully her mother was more on the ball than she was.

"Bella you cannot 'keep' him, there is a legal system in place for this sort of thing after all."

Bellatrix scoffed at that, "Like I've ever let that bother me before. Besides, he's like a kicked kitten that needs to be nursed back to health, I'm willing to do that, with some experimentations on the side of course."

Wut.

Narcissa let out a sigh as she shook her head, "Bella you do remember what happened to the Kneazle when we were little girls yes?"

Bella looked defensive as she glanced away from her sister, "That was an accident!"

"It died," the blonde stated flatly looking rather unimpressed, which only caused the older woman to huff in indignation.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know it was sick! It isn't like it could bloody well talk and tell me now was it?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at that statement, "Animals cannot talk so you really can't use that as an example, really Bella I thought better of you."

Before she could reply a soft voice spoke up in a tentative tone, "What about snakes?"

All four diners shifted their gazes to Harry, who for his part squirmed about uncomfortably, it was Lucius of all people who spoke up first to address the boys statement.

"What do you mean, 'what about snakes'?"

Harry glanced at Dancia whose expression looked blank, but was really screaming 'GODDAMMIT HARRY!', before turning back to Lucius.

"Umm...snakes, they talk if you try to chat with them yeah? I...I mean everyone can do that right?"

The table was dead silent before Bellatrix began giggling and swept Harry into her lap wrapping her arms around him fully in the process.

"Oh yes, I'm keeping you."

Harry really did not want to even consider what the horrified looks on Dany and her mother's faces meant.

* * *

 **So took the tests on Pottermore today, apparently I'm a Ravenclaw who wields a 14 1/2 inch blackthorn wand with a unicorn hair core. I am witty, individualistic, intelligent, proficient at the dark arts, and blessed/cursed with loose scruples.**

 **Basically I am Machiavellian with a safety switch.**

 **I...have nothing to add to this assessment, and am rather unsettled by a soulless computer figuring that much out about me through a fucking online exam.**

 **Oh, my patronus is a Little Owl, and all things considered, I'm ok with that. Even though I doubt many would consider a 6'2" man 'little', but whatever, it is what it is, at least I didn't get the salmon like poor Evanna Lynch. The bunny far better suited Luna, she looked so sad when she got her results.**

 **As an aside, new vote up, do the kids go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Lily and I are leaning on Ravenclaw because Draco is just not in the mood to deal with seven years of back biting when he really doesn't have to.**


	8. Earning Trust and Loyalty

**The intro is based off cut yet filmed material from the Battle of Hogwarts in the last film, I guess the producers thought it was too Drarry for comfort, but I thought it would explain Draco's loyalty to Harry even though he's kind of an ass to him.**

* * *

 **May 2, 1998-Primary Timeline**

Draco was tired, burned out, and just so...sick of it all. His entire life he wanted to live up to his father's expectations, and it wasn't until he'd been coerced into taking the Dark Mark to make up for said father's folly that he truly understood how shortsighted he had been.

Voldemort had been right in one regard, there was no good or evil, just power, and the Malfoys had given their power freely to the insane sadistic bastard that resembled a well melted candle in robes. What the hell had his father been thinking, or had he even bothered with that?

Really it didn't matter, it all came down to this though, the final confrontation, the aftermath of the battle where he'd been fighting for, well, not necessarily the 'evil' side, but most certainly the idiotic.

In the end, the ancient castle that had always been more home to him than his own ancestral manor was aflame and laying in rubble, dozens if not hundreds dead, and one of his oldest friends getting himself killed while nearly taking everyone with him.

Really Vinny...Fiendfyre? Son of a bitch...

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

Snapping back to reality Draco raised his gaze to take in the king snake himself, the creature that had cowed his father into submission, tortured his mother, and burnt a slave brand into his arm to make him a loyal simpering servant.

"NO, NO!"

He glanced over to see the Weaslette run screaming towards the gathered army and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because the manic screaming of a woman would certainly change the reality of the situation.

Fucking hell what had he gotten himself into...

At least her weak yet determined father managed to grab her before she ran into the open arms of rapers and murderers, sweet merciless Morrigan did none of those redheads have survival instincts?

Draco had zoned out again, he blamed the adrenaline drag, he focused in though when he heard manic laughter from the opposing army as Voldemort spun about cackling about Harry being dead again.

Dammit all Potter, why did you ever think that bastard would hold to his word? You were far too cynical for that...

"Now is the time to declare yourself! Come forward and join us!"

Draco resisted the urge to scoff. Right, because signing up for the asylum run by the tenants had worked out so well beforehand.

"Or Die!"

Though he would admit Voldemort did have a way with his ultimatums, still the oath of a liar was just words on the wind.

"Draco..."

Said young man blinked and looked up across the battlefield to see his father extending his hand towards him, a pleading look in his gaze.

Really? Now? Now after all these years of trying to emulate him, trying to _be_ him, and never being good enough!? Now he pleaded for his son to come to his side?

"Draco..."

Oh, oh hell, he had to resist the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he heard his mother's desperate call, the worry in her tone obvious in that one word. That one name...

"DRACO!"

His father again, and that only made his resolve harden further, he was sure mother would understand.

He was a Malfoy, and a Black, he bowed to no one.

Standing straight, not fearing the tears that now ran freely down his cheeks embarrassing him Draco remained silent and defiant. He would die on his feet, wand in hand, he would not cower anymore. He was done trying to please others, he would make himself proud even if it killed him.

Then of all bloody people Longbottom, _Longbottom_ stepped forward which had the Death Eaters cackling in glee. They really shouldn't, this man was not the chubby little boy Draco had tortured in their early years, he was...well, a warrior forged in strife.

Short sighted fools the lot of them.

"IT'S NOT OVER!" Draco blinked as whatever speech Longbottom had been waxing ended and he pulled a long sword out of the bloody sorting hat, charging the Death Eater army with a roar.

Goddamn Gryffindors.

Then he saw Harry's dead body roll out of that oaf Hagrid's arms and land in a crouch as he simultaneously cast an explosion curse at Voldemort's creepy as hell snake.

"POTTER!" He yelled with shock and before he realized it he had sprinted right past the Dark Lord and dove across the rubble Harry had just hopped over.

Landing he glared at the smirking ravenette as both men aimed their wands over the barrier and shot a half dozen dark curses at the army encroaching upon them.

"Hey, if I didn't know better I'd say you missed me," Potter stated blithely.

Scoffing Draco stood and fired an organ expeller at a masked man who turned the corner, he tuned out the screaming as he turned back to the somehow not dead man.

"I'm returning the favor for the Room of Requirment, plan?"

"Kill snake face, kill the snake, kill the bad guys, don't die."

Draco smirked, "Leave my mother out of this and you've got a deal."

Harry stared at him for a moment before asking, "And your father?"

Draco snorted, "I have no father."

* * *

 **August 1, 1988-Reborn Timeline**

Dancia had learned to think on her feet a very long time ago, so she had swiftly pushed away her horror at the thought of Bellatrix kidnapping Harry and quickly coughed into her hand gaining the rooms attention.

Thank Morgana all of them recognized her as a disturbingly brilliant genius or this likely wouldn't work.

"Auntie, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind extra tutelage but the legalities in place that allow Dumbledore to control his life can only be circumvented with the court of law. Which, Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Ted can easily supply without any prior...affiliations gumming up the works since they are both well respected and high placed members of upper society."

Bellatrix stared at the little girl a few moments before turning to Narcissa, "Is she basically saying I get to play with Harry if I want to in so long as that we have established irrefutable guardians set for him that Dumbledore cannot interfere with?"

The youngest Black sister gulped slightly as she nodded slowly, "I do believe that is what my daughter is implying yes."

Bellatrix pouted a moment before running a hand through Harry's hair, kissed his brow, and placed him back on his seat with a wink, "Very well then, I'm sure we'll have ever so much fun together! Back to the lab again, tata my lovelies!"

As Bellatrix left the room whistling there was dead silence left in her wake, a moment later Lucius plucked up a bottle of wine, tipped a small bit into his tea cup, and pushed it towards Harry.

Staring down at the blood red liquid Harry glanced to Lucius looking frazzled and confused, the older man just smirked at him while shaking his head slowly.

"Trust me my boy, you just dodged a dark curse, drink up, when you're older, you'll understand why you needed it and you'll thank me for it."

And just like that, Harry Potter became a member of the Malfoy family.

* * *

 _ **Insomnia!**_ **Mine was caused by changing work hours, yet Megadeth's insomnia on loop fueled this chapter however short it ended up. Anyway, enjoy and if you liked it, were ambivalent, or hated it, please review!**

 **I'm going to try to get a couple hours of sleep now...**


	9. Big Sister, Meet Your Little Brother

**So, this chapter suffered through something I rarely actually have had to deal with, and that is a complete rewrite. The first iteration was godawful, written at four in the morning half asleep it was 2k words of nonsense that even Lily couldn't make heads or tails of, so had to go back to the lab again and it kinda languished for awhile.**

 **This is the second to last chapter before Hogwarts, next chapter is Harry meeting his Godparents and then we're blitzing through the first three years because Draco doesn't give a damn about continuity, if he can hamstring the plot for a quiet school year that is exactly what she is going to do.**

 **Anywho, sorry it's so short but with the rewrite and all, ugh, I'm just done and wanna move on, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The young teenage witch that had been named Nymphadora by her mother, and would insist till her dying breath that she be called anything _but_ that, was doing her best to keep her nerves from showing. She was doing an ok job of it she thought, well, hoped at least...

The first time Dora had met her little cousin Dancia had been two years ago, when the then six year old witch had primly walked up to the Tonks household front stoop and rang the doorbell, thus summoning her mother Andromeda. What had been waiting for the recently reinstated Black witch was a tiny porcelain doll of a girl with startling blue eyes, snow white hair, and clad in finally tailored acromantula silk robes with a parasol resting on her shoulder.

She was absolutely _adorable_.

Disregarding that tidbit, the first thing that came out of the disturbingly intelligent child's mouth had been of all things, a formal Pure-Blood introduction, quickly followed with an offered hand and permission to simply call her Dany. Unflappable as always Dora's mum had accepted her hand, bestowed her own introduction and gave the child permission to call her Aunt Andi.

It was a rather bizarre scene to walk in on truth be told, but it only grew more so after the fact. While Dora found Dany to be a bit on the ridiculously brilliant side of the line her mum just took said intelligence in stride and 'rolled with it' as it were. So over the next two years they had all begun brainstorming how to recover their wayward cousin legally, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived no less, and well, Dany's ideas were listened to.

The fact one of the plans she'd built up with her parents had actually been implemented nearly blew her mind, but she would keep her cool despite how much restraining herself was making her want to explode with questions and excitement.

Because, really, The-Boy-Who-Lived thing aside, she was getting a little brother! She'd always wanted a younger sibling to look after and to teach how to follow in her footsteps and she was going to finally get it!

"Nymphadora dear you truly must calm yourself, you do not want to scare the poor boy off just as he comes through the door after all." Hair shifting from bubblegum pink to fiery red Dora winced at the use of her truly detested first name.

"Muuuum please don't call me by my full name, you know I hate it!" Yes she was whining, and no she didn't think it would accomplish anything, but a token effort had to be made. You didn't grow up with a Black witch and a solicitor as parents and not learn to take perceived slights without offering a rebuttal after all.

There was unfortunately after all a reason she had lost so many house points to Snape, which was patently unfair in her opinion. She was careful when pranking the prickly professor and left no evidence of her involvement, just because it always happened after he had insulted her or her friends didn't mean anything. Purely circumstantial.

Wait what was she thinking about again? It was-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the fireplace flared green and a small form rolled out of the flames landing in a coughing heap at her feet. A moment later another figure exited the floo sighing in exasperation as she extended a hand to help the boy off the ground as he shook his head in obvious confusion.

"Harry we have _got_ to do something about your coordination, floo travel isn't _that_ difficult you know. It is all in the footwork, see?"

The boy, Harry, shook his head once more before shooting his companion an annoyed look, "Not all of us were raised in the magical world Dany, it's going to take me some time to get adjusted. Thanks for the sympathy by the way, much appreciated."

Dany demurely pulled a lock of white hair behind her ear as she primly stated, "I am simply pleased you noticed my silent support my friend."

Harry just rolled his eyes in reply as the two stood side by side, and a moment later Dora couldn't help comparing them.

Harry, tanned skin, pitch black hair, dark robes, faintly glowing emerald eyes.

Dancia, pale skin, snow white hair, light colored robes, faintly glowing turquoise eyes.

There was only one reaction for their newly appointed older sister figure to follow.

"Oh Morgana you two are adorable together!" As both startled children turned to the source of the ecstatic squeeing they were enveloped in their fourteen year old cousins arms as she began swinging them about the room while she giggled hysterically.

Andromeda Tonks for her part only sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well...at least Harry is prepped for his Godfather's response to his return... That is...something, I suppose."

After a moment both children managed to squirm free of their assailant, Harry looking positively flustered, Dancia more nonplussed than anything else as she ran a hand through her hair glaring at her still grinning cousin in consternation.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep knots out of hair this long!? I swear if you caused any long term damage I'll-"

Whatever dire threat she had intended for her cousin it was cut off as the floo flared yet again and all three kids had to hop aside as a tall man rolled from the emerald fire landing gracefully to his feet.

"Not fair..." Harry muttered earning a teasing half hug from Dany as the man brushed off the ashes from his expensive looking robes.

"Ladies I'm home! Good news the filing went off without a hitch, and the lads former 'guardians', if you could rudding well call them that, willingly signed over custody. Harry Potter is officially a member of the Tonks family now!"

"Excellent," Andromeda began, "now I believe introductions are now in order?"

Dora sighed as everyone, including herself, went through the formal Pure-Blood intros, in the end she got Harry to agree to call her 'Sis' Nym, or Dora, which as far as she was concerned was a win.

As for the man of the hour, well...

"Harry," Ted began slowly as he sat beside the boy while running an ink stained hand through his blonde hair as he spoke, "You realize of course that this puts you, and in turn, _us_ on the map for the politically inclined, correct? I'm not saying you're not wanted, but you realize you're a target yes? More than you had been before that is."

Before anything else could be said Dora was beside Harry once again, hair shifting to pitch black and extending past her shoulders in wavy ringlets as Dany stood beside her, parasol over her shoulder, glacier blue eyes glowing lightly.

Ted, a veteran in dealing with Black Ladies and their over protectiveness simply rolled his eyes at the display, "Oh settle down you two there is no one threatening him at the moment." Both girls gave Ted and Harry sheepish smiles as they backed off, though Harry tilted his head to the side as he took in Dora's changed hairstyle before shaking it off and replying to the older mans statement.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy explained the basics to me sir, this...this 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing. I don't like it, and I don't like getting anyone involved with it, but I understand it."

Ted grinned at that, "None of that sir nonsense, like I said before just call me Uncle Ted for now. Now that we're all on the same page why don't we all get to know each other properly?"

With that the Tonks family plus Dancia sat at the large kitchen table, tea and biscuits being replenished as needed as they spoke for hours, most of it puncuated with laughter and more often then not Dora and Harry teasing each other.

As the sun began setting Dany leaned back in her chair and smiled indulgently to herself as she observed Harry asking Dora pointed, actually appreciated questions about her metamorph ability. Draco's previous experience with those who exhibited the truly rare talent told her that they were often very self conscious and usually a bit bitter about people wishing to change their features for their own personal amusement.

Harry's, "Doesn't it get hard? Not losing yourself when you can change anything about you?" had very likely earned the boy a permanent spot in the teen witches heart, that was for certain.

Sipping her lukewarm tea Dany glared down at the cooled beverage a moment when suddenly a wand was aimed at it, "Sanguisious ulcera," Andromeda stated quietly as the blood boiling curse heated the drink back up to proper levels.

The fact Dany didn't even react to a Dark Art being used as a means to properly heat tea rather said something about her heritage.

"Thank you Auntie. They're cute aren't they? Certainly taking this sibling thing to heart at least." Andromeda and Ted glanced over to Harry and Dora who were both smiling widely as they made elaborate gestures with their hands while they excitedly discussed...something.

"Yes, we had always wished to have a larger family but you are aware of how difficult it is to carry to term for Pure-Bloods, Dora was a gift, hence her name. Despite how much she may dislike it."

Dany had to resist rolling her eyes at that fully understanding Dora's issue with her given name. Being surrounded by hormonal teenage boys with the word 'Nymph' being the primary part of your name, along with being able to change anything about your appearance at will had to quite frankly suck on all levels. Though she did keep that thought to herself as Andromeda continued on.

"It was why we were already registered and vetted for adoption, we really just never had the chance to go through with it, now though..." Harry ran past them then giggling as Dora chased him down trying to tickle his sides, her laughter just as infectious as his as they cut around the corner.

"I think this is the first time Harry has ever been allowed to be a child," Dany stated sadly as she sipped her tea. Whatever resentment Draco had for his Harry for dropping him here as a girl had long since been pushed aside, but if it hadn't this turn of events would have certainly put things into perspective. Harry looked, _happy._ When the hell had Draco actually seen his friend this carefree, this unguarded?

Dancia had no answer to that question.

"I do believe you are correct dear," Andromeda said with a sigh, "You see it often enough in abuse cases unfortunately. While not my field of expertise there is enough overlap where I've had to deal with it at the hospital from time to time... That being said, Ted, should we inform Sirius and Alice of this...turn of events?"

Ted, who had been silent as he read through a stack of documents glanced up and met his wife's gaze with a grimace, "As much as I'd like to keep this under wraps they would never forgive us if we kept this to ourselves."

Glancing through the doorway Andromeda saw Nymphadora holding Harry in her lap as the two sat before the television, her new Nintendo video game system displaying that 'Duck Hunt' game she enjoyed so much. Harry's small hands held the cheap plastic gun while Dora's own hands wrapped around his, guiding him along to shoot the cartoonish looking ducks out of the sky.

"Tomorrow then," she said with a smile, then glanced over to Dancia who seemed lost in her own thoughts, "You did well child. I...thank you..." Andromeda looked a bit embarrassed but Dany understood as she gently patted the older witches hand while smiling lightly.

"We Blacks have to look after each other Auntie, so do not overly worry yourself on it. Although if I could make a request, could I be here tomorrow when Harry meets his Godparents?

Andromeda grinned in turn, "Oh absolutely, and if you'd like to make that dog of a cousin of ours uncomfortable, why not bring my sisters as well?"

Dancia just snickered to herself as she sipped her tea, say what you will about even the nice Blacks, they were all self indulgent sadists in their own right.

* * *

 **Next chapter Harry meets Padfoot and the Longbottom family, hope you enjoyed the yarn I've weaved!**


	10. Alice, Neville, Sirius, Amelia, and Sue

**So introducing the Godparents to the readers was lengthier than I had expected. As it stands my previous author's note is invalid, we'll have about two more chapters till Hogwarts now since I want to explore the family showing Harry life doesn't suck. Lady Lily Anne as always was an immense help so props to her, outside of that I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it has no Harry or Dancia.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Lady Alice Longbottom was no stranger to strife and turmoil, growing up in Pure-Blood society with its constant politicking and back stabbing had fairly well guaranteed that really. What little ignorance that may have remained had been burned away by war, the struggles, the blood, the dead loved ones, and the nightmares dealt with afterwords. Yet she had never really let it effect her long term, something that always impressed her best friend Lily Potter

Hell, even being held under the cruciatus curse for several minutes by that psychopath Barty Crouch Junior, may he burn in hell eternally, hadn't been enough to break her resolve, what it had broken though, well...

Kneeling in the greenhouse that Frank had built for her as a wedding gift a little over a decade ago, Alice's shaking hands dug through the rich topsoil of the planter before her while gritting her teeth in consternation, forcing her frayed nerves to cooperate.

Irreversible nerve damage caused by a dark curse fueled by the hate and mania of a truly depraved wizard was such a joy to live with, in fact if she had been under Crouch's curse even a minute longer she likely would have gone permanently catatonic.

The first responder Medi-Witch seemed to have thought this news was a good thing to share and something positive to focus on when she relayed it to Alice, who in turn saw it as proof that the old stereotypes from school held some weight after all.

Hufflepuff housed far too many dull knives for its own good.

Grimacing she gently placed the pot of the plant that was to be transferred before her and shakily pulled it free being careful to avoid the poisonous barbs along the petals edges, guiding it towards the depression she had dug her eyes soon widened in panic.

Another spasm attack.

Her hands began shaking beyond her control, a moment later she would have dropped the plant to avoid pricking herself if it were not for a small pair of hands steadying her wrists.

"Don't worry mum, I've got it."

Tears gathered in the corners of Alice's eyes as she glanced to her little Neville who deftly slipped his fingers through the soil held in her hands and placed the plant in its new home without fuss. Ignoring his mother's frayed state with practiced ease in order to cover his concern the little boy patted down the loam before turning back to her with a beaming smile.

Oh how she loathed that her child had to see her like this, see her so broken and weak, yet she felt a swell of pride that he never judged her for it, never treated her like an invalid, like something that he needed to be ashamed of.

Now only if her mother in law could learn something from the boy...

Silently gritting her teeth at the thought of that woman Alice smiled at her son as she raised a slightly soil stained hand to rub a thumb against the now grinning boy's cheek.

"What would I do without you Nev? Thank you, why don't we pack this in for the day and go inside for some tea and perhaps a movie?"

Lily Potter, may whatever gods exist rest her soul, had exposed Alice to many wonders of the muggle world, the top three tying for greatness being movies, pizza, and modern fashion. So she had done her best to make sure her son at least understood some of the muggle's culture, just as she was positive Lily would have made sure Harry would be with the magical wo-

No, don't think about Harry, don't think about how she was barred from seeing him by the Wizengamot due to her injuries 'Posing An Ongoing Danger' to her godson. Oh how she loathed those old bastards for using something out of her control baring her from raising Lily's boy alongside Neville, it was almost as bad as using Sirius's short false imprisonment to block him from doing the same.

If she had been at the top of her game as she had been at the height of the war, when Death Eaters literally ran in fear when she and Lily appeared on the scene she would show those-

"Mum, you're seething again." Alice paused, blinking rapidly as she turned back to her son who was giving her an understanding look before continuing on, "Harry?" He asked this without inflection, already knowing her response, such a smart boy her Neville.

She nodded, and he did so in return before smiling, "Lets go get cleaned up and watch a movie, I like that idea mum!"

Oh Neville you sweet misunderstood child, if only Augusta and the others were not so hard on the boy despite Frank's efforts to get them to back down on constantly comparing his son to himself.

Letting Neville take her hand the pair walked back to the manor proper and passed some of the extended family lounging on the patio, all of them giving disdainful glances at their dirty work clothes.

That had Alice rolling her eyes, like she was going to wear a gown while transplanting the new imports, because _that_ made all kinds of sense. Why the extended family thought it proper to stay in her home after Neville's eighth birthday party was beyond her, but since Frank could never say no to his mother she had to deal with the squatters a few more days.

She seriously needed a drink, maybe Narcissa or Andromeda would be up for a nightcap after they put the kids down for the evening, something to muse on at least.

Before she could think any further on the subject a large barn owl landed before them, offering up a letter wrapped in twine, Neville stepped forward and took it silently and the owl quickly winged its way back up into the sky. He snapped the seal and slipped the letter out before handing it to his mother.

"The seal is from the Blacks mum," well well well, what do we have here? Taking the letter in slightly shaking hands she immediately noted it was from Andi, the understanding and wonderful woman who had been her physical therapist since Crouch's attack. She still didn't know if her offer of free services was due to her being Lady Longbottom or as penance for what her sister's husband had done to her family.

Not that she actually blamed Bellatrix for it really, considering the woman had sent her a bouquet of coral roses and purple hyacinth after her release from the hospital. If anyone was that happy her husband was dead, well, Alice really didn't have anything to say about that.

Reading the letter she smiled and walked to her desk to shakily write her reply before sealing the envelope and offered it to her son, "We are to have tea with the Tonks and several other guests tomorrow, mail this out will you?"

Neville grinned and took the letter before scampering off to the owlery with a, "No problem mum!" thrown out as he rushed from the room, leaving the smiling Alice leaning against her desk, contemplating this short notice invitation.

* * *

Amelia Black nee Bones was tired beyond words, considering being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was tedious on the best of days, but with her limited budget effecting things? Well several swear words came to mind honestly but she refrained from expressing them mainly due to the fact she possessed a personality trait all but extinct in the modern British Pure-Blood world.

She had _common sense_.

Gritting her teeth she threw the last bit of today's parchment work into the out box and quickly kicked out from her desk. Sweeping out of her office she barely gave her Deputy Head Scrimgeour a nod before she ended up in the lift leading to the main floor and its floos. Sighing she removed her enchanted monocle from its perch so she could rub her fingers along the bridge of her nose.

Amelia honestly didn't know how much longer she could handle this bullshit, it was only her investment in keeping Susan safe that stayed her hand from grabbing her husband by the hair and dragging them to Canada or Australia. Still, they were of Britain as was she so she'd stick through the miasma of idiocy, for now at least.

Approaching the Floos as she put her monocle back in place Amelia snatched a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire before her while muttering

"Manor y marw Cysgu."

Stepping through the flames Amelia appeared in the Manor of the Sleeping Dead with a wry smile gracing her lips. The Bones ancestral home always felt homey, with its walnut paneling and evenly placed sconces lighting every available corner of the room and all. Any reference to her family's heritage was carefully kept from display though, since current politics frowned rather heavily on her ancient namesakes abilities.

Why the general populace had such a dim view on Necromancy was confusing honesty, but considering her family had been practicing the art since all those inhabiting the isles had been wearing loin clothes she frankly didn't care what the world thought on the subject. Her niece would learn just as she had and if anyone had a problem with that, well, they could bring it up to Willy.

If the five meter tall bonescythe golem was up for an interview, that is.

Her husband's sense of humour was truly rubbing off on her in all the worst ways, still, the thought made her grin regardless.

Sighing she vanished the ashes sticking to her pantsuit and made her way up to the second floor, soon reaching the landing leading to her husbands office. She paused hearing a familiar childish tone, and couldn't help glancing into the room, then grinning at what she saw.

Head Auror Sirius Black was holding an investigation document before him, attempting to ignore the strawberry blonde little girl sitting in his lap with notepad and quill in hand. Leafing through the document he eventually spoke out loud.

"The suspect insists he was at the Leaky Cauldron between the hours of eleven PM and two AM when the theft was committed, this brings up many questions, why?"

Susan was quiet a few moments as she tapped her quill's feather end on her lip before glancing up at her attentive uncle, "The Leaky Cauldron is only open till ten Uncle Siri, and kicks out all none-guests at one am. So that means..."

Sirius ran a finger down her hair slowly while drawling out, "Yeeeeeees?"

Susan's eyes scrunched together for a moment before she nodded, "He is lying, his alibi is not only false but impossible since Old Tom has been running things like clockwork for decades."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he ruffled his niece's hair and snatched up a package from the desk placing it in her hands.

"Absolutely right as always my little miss! Oh and that's marble cake, Hannah's favorite, why not head over to the Abbots place until dinner while I finish up all this work?" Susan's face beamed innocent happiness as she sat up and kissed Sirius's cheek.

"Thanks Uncle Siri! Be back in an hour!" With that the little girl scampered off leaving Sirius alone for a bare few moments before Amelia entered the room.

"You are far too indulgent with her you know, and those files aren't allowed to be viewed by civilians as you are well aware."

Sirius snorted as he threw his legs up on the desk, "Hell Amy she's practically following in our footsteps already, best to give Susie a chance to grow into the roll unlike us. As for the files, what are you going to do about it, arrest me?"

Amelia's eyes narrowed as she cocked her head to the side, "I could slap you in cuffs if you want."

Sirius only grinned in return, "Kinky, how _little_ leather will you be wearing during this?"

His wife only rolled her eyes in return, "You are impossible, you know that right?"

He grinned wolfishly while shrugging lightly, "Obviously, I am amazing after all."

Before either of them could say anything further an owl dropped a letter on the desk and flew back out the window without pausing, freezing a moment Sirius was about to poke the unmarked item when it blew up like a howler, just not nearly as loud, and sounding far more polite.

" _Sirius, you will come to tea tomorrow at noon, bring your family. You are not allowed to decline, if you do not show as is planned I will ask Bellatrix to drag you in for your social duties. You know she would do it gleefully too._

 _"Oh, if Amy or Sue is there, please note you're invited and insisted to intend as well, we have quite the surprise to show off to the family._

 _"Love, Andromeda_

 _"P.S. Don't piss me off you mangy mutt, you know I don't make idle threats."_

As Amelia resisted the urge to laugh she glanced towards her husband while shrugging lightly, "I always loved Andi's inability to give a damn what others think, so we have plans for tomorrow I assume?"

Sirius stared at his wife incredulously for a few moments before nodding slowly, "Yeah...lets...lets not tempt fate here...

* * *

 **Coral Roses-Friendship, Modesty, Sympathy**

 **Purple Hyacinth-Sorrow, Forgiveness, Regret**


	11. When Your Family Is Crazy and Loves It

**A/N-*Scratches forehead slowly* I don't like this chapter. I think I did a terrible job on it and it was only written because I needed a transition chapter to the kids first year at Hogwarts. Regardless Dancia is kinda stuck in limbo at the moment what with her not really being able to manipulate anything until school starts yet I still had all these background characters to flesh out, which I'm kind of failing at since I hadn't ever fucking planned on doing that.**

 **When the hell did this stop being a drabble and become an actual story? I don't even have an outline for this damn thing but it, and Dancia in turn, have somehow become one of my personal favorite projects!**

 **Ugh...whatever. Like I said, I do not like this chapter, I consider it poor work, and I just got it out of the way for the sake of getting it the hell out of the way so I could have fun again. At the very least, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Though coming up with Andromeda's background was kind of fun, I really enjoy the idea that the nicest Black sister is the most brutally sadistic member of the currently living family.**

 **It seemed fitting.**

* * *

When Lord Sirius Black stepped out of the floo into the Tonks modest home, he very nearly tripped upon seeing who was sitting in the large parlour, quietly chatting while sipping tea. Thankfully he had enough of his wits about him to play his surprise off as a simple reaction to the magical form of transportation, as he continued walking in order to allow his wife and daughter to follow him through.

Taking little Susan's hand while Amelia brushed the soot from her shoulders, he glanced back at the rooms occupants all while resisting the urge to let out a forlorn sigh.

All three of the Black sisters were here, which was just, ugh, terrifying.

While he was technically the Lord of the House of Black, he was always more than a little wary of his cousins, primarily because of how utterly intimidating they each were in their own right.

Bellatrix, once broken from the Hades Contract her bastard father had her forced into with the now extinct House of LeStrange, was even more unsettling then she had been as a mind slave to Voldemort. Brilliant, beautiful, sadistic, and with scruples that could generously be called 'dubious', the often times taciturn witch could elicit both lust and fear in a wizard with just a smile.

Sirius stuck with a healthy dose of fear, treating her like a sleeping dragon he had no intention of waking up. No one had ever found need to question his reasoning for that.

Narcissa was the quintessential Pure-Blood wife, poised, demure and politically savvy. She had also gained her Mastery in Runes, Charms, Potions and Enchanting before she was twenty, alongside her constant research partner Lily Potter. That she openly associated with a Muggleborn and received no censure for it, said something about her ability to twist the perceptions of her critics to her benefit.

The fact that she was the brains behind the Malfoy family's financial successes didn't surprise Sirius in the slightest.

Andromeda was frankly scary as hell. When her father had tried to put her in a betrothal contract similar to what he eventually did to Bellatrix, Andi had, upon realizing the man had a vial of her blood to seal her to it, burnt the family home down with fiendfyre. Her reasoning? If you can't find something, are reasonably sure of where it is stored and know it is likely magically protected, then wipe the entire building holding it off the face of the world and be done with the problem in total.

Even after getting kicked from the family, which hadn't bothered her in the bloody slightest, she moved on to gain a half dozen Mastery's, attended muggle and magical medical schools and proceeded to become the top healer at Saint Mungo's.

During the war Voldemort had only gone after her _once_ for being a 'Blood Traitor', the four Death Eaters sent to 'teach her a lesson' were owled to their families in pieces over a month's time.

Still _living_ pieces mind, since one of the Mastery's she had earned happened to be Necromancy as it turns out. The last pieces sent out were mailed directly to Voldemort, which in on itself should have been impossible and the fact the severed heads were still aware as they silently screamed in agony was just, ick, he didn't like thinking about it.

All the while according to Bellatrix the Dark Tosser was so amused by Andi's reaction to the attack, that he ordered his minions to leave her be, since if he ever got bored later, he could just send some curse fodder new recruits after her again to see what she did to them this time.

In short, the Black sisters where not people you ever wanted to fuck with and they were _technically_ his responsibility as their head of house.

He did _not_ whimper, but it was a close thing.

Before anyone could react to their arrival the floo flared bright green once again and out stepped a pair of blondes, which caused all three members of the Black family to smile.

"Alice! So good to see you! And Neville, you're getting so tall little man, soon enough you're gonna give your ol' man a run for his money!" Sirius said this as he wrapped Alice Longbottom in a tight hug, before releasing her and ruffling Neville's hair much to the boys chagrin.

Amelia said much the same as she too held Alice in a firm hug and also ruffled the now resigned Neville's hair. A moment later Susan quietly greeted Alice, then her long time friend thankfully leaving his hair alone, while presenting a pleasant smile for all.

Their families had all been formed and unified in strife and conflict after all, unlike others they had all become stronger despite it, rather then letting hardship break them. Family looked after family after all.

"Hello Siri and Amy, it is pleasant as ever to see you two," Alice began, as she glanced down at the little redhead standing between them. "Susie that dress is adorable, your father will have to beat back the wizards approaching your manor in search of a betrothal in only a few short years!" Sirius looked like he was about to declare exactly what would happen to anyone who tried that, but he was promptly ignored by the gathered women, such was his lot in life. "So I guess I now know why Frank had to stay behind at the office, if both of you are here as well, any idea what this is all about?"

Before either the Lord or Lady Black could reply to Alice, Andromeda approached, earning pleasant smiles of greeting from her newly arrived guests as she cut into the conversation.

"That would be my fault I'm sorry to say. I needed you all to be here and Franklin is, shall we say, less invested in the news I bear, than the three...well five of you."

Glancing towards the back gardens she smiled and motioned towards Bellatrix and Narcissa, "How about we have a cup of tea before we get to the item of necessity that caused this gathering, shall we?"

Sirius remained courteous if slightly cold to his cousins as he drank his tea. Eventually the tiny figures in the yard began moving towards the house and soon entered the back door, forever changing... everything for the Lord Black.

"Mum, little brother won, so we're gonna have to have chocolate cake tonight!" Dora yelled this out with a broom held across her shoulders, while the dark haired boy beside her rolled his eyes in obvious exasperation.

"Don't worry about it Auntie, she made the bet up after the fact, she just wants cake she didn't have to bake herself."

Dora let out an angered "Oy! Don't you be ruining my free cake scheme Har-bear!" which was promptly ignored by the boy who turned to meet Sirius's gaze.

"Oh, our guests are here! Hello, I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you! And you are?"

Sirius couldn't help himself, he fell to his knees, reached forward and pulled the green eyed boy to his chest thankfully not sobbing like an idiot in the process.

"I...I'm Your Godfather, Prongslet."

Harry for his part shot Dany and his new sister a panicked look, "Ummm...is this a bad touch thing? Cause I'm kinda freaking out now."

Dora just fell over giggling, Dany rolled her eyes and Andromeda coughed out a laugh into her hand.

Harry darkly reflected on the fact that all Black witches must be absolutely barmy and/or find the idea of wizards being accosted like this vastly amusing. Regardless of the truth, it was patently not fair that they could get away with it, also he was still getting hugged by a stranger which was just _not_ ok on so many levels.

Sighing Dancia approached the pair and pulled Sirius's arms from Harry's shoulders, pushing him away while shaking her head which sent her snow white tresses flowing in the process. Harry immediately sidled up next to the young witch and much to her surprise wrapped his arms around her.

She honestly had no idea what that meant, it was just... weird, for Harry acting possessive and all that. Maybe he was using her as a human shield? Whatever, something to think on later.

"He means you no harm Harry, he is just an immature man-child, so really nothing to worry about."

Dany honestly couldn't think of a more polite way to describe Lord Black, frankly her mother would not have even bothered going that far and the man could easily dissolve her marriage if he wanted to.

"Hey I resemble that remark!" Sirius stated, earning a tired sigh from his wife, while his adoptive daughter rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I am well aware," Dancia stated flatly, as she shook her head, trying her best to keep her consternation in check.

"Harry, this idiot is Lord Black, or rather your godfather Sirius Black also known as Padfoot. This is his long suffering wife the Lady Amelia Black nee Bones and their niece slash adoptive daughter Susan Bones, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. _She_ is the Lady Alice Longbottom nee Prince and also your godmother, meanwhile this is your godbrother the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

Rubbing her fingers into her temples trying to stave off a migraine, Dancia turned towards the newcomers and did her best to smile and failing hilariously at appearing accommodating, "Everyone, this is my friend, Lord Harry Potter. Let me explain how I found him and what we're going to do keep him safe."

As things stood after the introductions and explanations, which were annoying as hell yet thankfully ended quickly enough,Ted Tonks had the grill blazing, using the gathering as an excuse to cook up copious amounts of red meat, while everyone gossiped and learned more about each other.

During the process, Dora held Harry in her lap as Alice and Sirius chatted the boy up, comfortable in the confines of his adoptive sisters arms as he cheerfully explained his strange abilities to alter his hair length and color, along with being able to talk to snakes.

Whoops.

Dancia wasn't sorry in the slightest for letting that get out early, but whatever, she'd lie about it if necessary.

Still, Neville and Susan quickly adopted Harry into their small circle and managed to drag Dancia down with them, as they plotted the best ways to sneak around their parents.

Dany couldn't help but cheerfully think of her friends and cousins as the next coming of the Marauders and silently cackled to herself about it.

Eventually Sirius approached the quartet of little witches and wizards and after throwing back his drink and tossing the glass aside, he took a knee and stared down at Harry, who for his part looked rather weirded out.

"Hey...umm...would you like to hear some stories about what your dad and I used to get up to?"

Harry perked up a bit at that, "I...I'd like that..."

As the pair walked off, Dora appeared at Dancia's side, grinning widely as she swayed back and forth slowly.

"Soooooo..." she began, Dancia turned to her cousin while raising a single snow white brow before replying.

"So what?"

"Have you ever had a professional manicure before? You know, get your nails done and all that?"

'Ok what the hell?'

"Uh, no, I'm eight."

Dora grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her towards the house, "Excellent! I get to pop your cherry, now do you prefer green or blue?"

"Wait, what the hell?! What the f-" Dancia's protests, as logical as they may have been, were quickly cut off as Dora dragged her into the house, leaving poor Harry at the mercy of his Godparents.

It was only Bellatrix who realized this turn of events had come to fruition, but she kept silent on the subject, since she found the entire lark funny as hell.

It was, after all, just another day in the house of Black.

* * *

 **Fact, Harry is going to have to deal with a house composed almost entirely of bored, perverted, and playful witches who thoroughly enjoy screwing with everyone around them.**

 **There is a reason the Potter family is so heavily invested in the whiskey business.**


	12. Growing Up Loved

**Insomnia, last pre-Hogwarts chapter I believe, half tempted the kids get wands made in France to avoid the Voldemort connection but not sure yet. Oh further chapters will likely be fullsized, 3 to 4k words, I can't really call this a drabble anymore. Only reason this chapter was so short was because I didn't want to write it, and it only got written because Lily was willing to deal with me hemming and hawing over it.**

 **Seriously people you have no idea how much random BS that woman has to deal with from my at times insane mind, give her props.**

 **Anyway, yeah, after this we stop with the buildup and get to the actual game, but expect Draco to cheat hardcore to get things to go the way she wants. After all, whats the point of replaying if you don't use the cheat codes?**

* * *

 _ **August 12, 1990**_

Over the next two years Harry had slowly yet consistently begun accepting that his new found family was in fact a reality and not some soap bubble fantasy that would vanish in an instant when he was least expecting it.

They were, thank whatever deities that may or may not exist, nothing like the Dursleys.

He was cared for, loved, and even doted on a bit by the Black sisters and their families, the Longbottoms, along with his Godfather's family, and it was sometimes a bit overwhelming even for the attention starved boy.

Through it all though Dancia had become his rock in the storm; somehow being able to tell when Sirius's antics were getting to be a bit much, when Aunt Cissa's etiquette lessons had dulled his brain to boredom, or when Bellatrix was being a bit too...Bellatrix.

Not that anyone could do anything about Bella regardless. The only person she listened to was Aunt Andi really, heck he had even recently found out she was basically squatting in Malfoy Manor because Lord Malfoy was too wary of her temper to tell her to leave.

Harry didn't blame the man in the slightest, Malfoys it would seem had ingrained survival instincts when it came to easily offended witches.

Still though, with Dancia at his side, and occasionally accompanied by his kind hearted cousins Neville and Susan, Harry learned much about his magical heritage and responsibilities from their elders.

From Padfoot, which Sirius insisted he be called, and Lord Malfoy teaching him of his future Lordly duties, to Aunt Andi explaining Pure-Blood customs, Aunt Cissy enforcing proper manners, and Bella violating the laws of nature for her personal amusement, Harry learned a lot.

Not that it was all work though, his sister Dora had basically conscripted him as her 'Third Apprentice of Mayhem', as she put it. The first two were apparently her boyfriend Charlie's twin brothers, and that basically meant unmitigated chaos was a constant in his life.

Seriously, so much chaos ensued in the house of Black, especially when she involved Padfoot, and the entire time during the manor wide prank wars they both insisted Harry take notes on what they did to each other to carry on the family tradition at Hogwarts.

He had been... Nervous about that, until Dany reassured him nothing short of killing a fellow student would actually get him expelled, so he dutifully took said notes even though Aunt Andi gave him disapproving looks for doing so.

Thankfully Uncle Ted thought it all was rather hilarious, especially since it didn't all take place in his own house, so that kind of balanced it all out.

Today though, today was chaos free, which Harry was rather thankful for truth be told.

Although in all honesty today he was determined to beat his Godbrother into the bloody ground which he was failing hilariously at.

That was admittedly a bit annoying.

"Stop. Taking. My. Star. Cards!" Harry growled out as Luigi dodged his strike and managed to snatch Mario's Star Card while avoiding getting hit by an oncoming Koopa.

"Stop making it so easy bro," Neville replied with a grin as he began rapidly tapping his NES controller. Gritting his teeth Harry resolved himself to a Blood War against the House of Longbottom when he was taken out by a random spawn, effectively losing the fight.

"O...k..." he ground out as Neville shot him a nervous look, a moment later his brother moved Luigi across the screen and loaded the next level where he was being constantly chased down by the Sun itself.

Good.

Glancing over to Susan and Dancia Harry smiled slightly when he saw the redhead playing with Dany's long hair, weaving it into braids while chattering about whatever she and Hannah had done the day before.

It was, nice, really, having nothing to truly complain about other than your friends being annoying, Harry still could not quite grasp it after all this time. He still tried though, even though it was rather difficult and...blast it Neville.

"Got it!" his Godbrother stated with a flourished twirl of his controller as he collected a Mushroom Card upon clearing the level leaving the murderous Sun behind him.

Eyes narrowing Harry decided then and there that it would be his Mushroom Card in a few moments, or rather that had been the plan. His revenge was derailed seconds later as the front door was kicked open and his older sister entered the room tailed by her long haired redheaded boyfriend.

"I'm back bitches! We've got movies, pizza, pop, and for the big kids a couple beers! Now clear off the TV we're gonna watch the Goonies!"

Sighing Neville sat up and helped Harry clean up the game console, cords, and Nintendo Power Magazines while quickly placing them on the shelf, best not to stall when sis was on the move after all.

After they were done Dany approached Harry with an off look in her gaze, "Err...Dany are you-"

"Never again Harry," she began without preamble, "never again shall I be subjected to being a test doll for a redheaded prepubescent psychopathic wannabe sa-"

"Pizzas up!" Dora loudly shouted which immediately gained Dancia's attention.

"Oh, pizza, lets eat!" She chirped out happily seemingly forgetting her earlier tirade.

Harry grinned, his best friend had her priorities after all and he could respect that.

Taking a red plastic cup filled with 7up and a plate loaded down with pizza slices Harry munched on the meal while his sister slapped the Goonies cassette tape into the VCR. Moments later she plopped onto her boyfriends lap while taking a drag from one of the beers they had brought with them before letting out a rather uncouth belch.

Susan looked disapproving but kept her tongue, while it was illegal for Dora to be drinking at her age, they were also all ten so anything they said would mean next to nothing to the adults.

That, and if Susan came off too strong she'd be denied Saturday Movie Night privileges and no one wanted that, least of all her.

As Cyndi Lauper's 'Good Enough' played through the room Harry couldn't help but feel for the Goonies, doing everything they could to keep what they had.

He wouldn't do anything differently himself truth be told, if anything ever threatened his home and family, he would do everything in his power to make those responsible pay for it.

Such dramatic thoughts were dropped a moment later as a smile crawled across his face.

Dany sidled up to his side and dropped her head to his shoulder without word, Harry then threw his arm around her shoulders while lightly dropping his head to hers.

Yeah, he would always protect what was his, and... he would ignore the fact that his sister was making out with her boyfriend because otherwise he would have nightmares.

Gross.

Focus on his friends, not the face sucking, yeah, that was for the best.

Neville was leaning back in his chair, Susan resting at his side while she munched on a slice of pizza, both of them looking content as they did so watching the movie.

Dany though had her eyes closed and was holding Harry's torso in a death grip, as if she were afraid he would disappear. Harry ran a cursory hand down her arm a moment before she opened her eyes and met his gaze with a questioning look.

"What?"

Harry shrugged, "Just wondering what's on your mind is all."

She snorted while snuggling further into his side, "I'm just happy dummy, watch the movie now before I get your sister involved. And since she is so busy I can't imagine she would be too happy with the interruption..."

Harry coughed lightly and did just that, having no desire to have an annoyed Dora aimed in his general direction.

For Dancia's part, she sighed happily and soon passed out on her best friend, completely content with the current turn of events.

After all, not everything in her life needed to involve unnecessary drama.

Well, that would be the truth of the matter if her mother hadn't shown up while she was napping and had gone out of her way to take pictures, but that was an embarrassment for another day.


	13. Lists and Letters Received

**So tonight has been one of the craziest things I've had to deal with in my life and if you knew anything about my childhood that would definitely be saying something. It is currently 4:30 in the morning, I fell asleep on Lily before she even got off of work, and was enjoying getting more than three hours of uninterrupted sleep when my highschool friend (Who I had not talked to in months) showed up in the dead of night.**

 **Apparently her going out with my (may I emphasize lame as hell and not fun in the slightest) parents constituted as her whoring off and her ex told her that she didn't deserve to be a mother and should have aborted their daughter before she was born because of it. To top it off he was going to kill himself if she didn't take him back, oh and he had their daughter at the time.**

 **Yeah.**

 **So that's been my past few hours, I now have an infuriated woman sleeping in my room with her kid, I'm sleeping on the fucking couch, and I'm trying to find good reasons why not to introduce her ex to my Louisville slugger.**

 **This weekend, rocks.**

 **So you know what? Fuck it, not a complete chapter at all but I need some positive feedback because my entire faith in mankind was kinda turned on its ear tonight by one man and I just need to do something for myself.**

 **Seriously people, I don't give a shit what you do with your personal lives, but don't draw your kids into it, fucking hell.**

* * *

 _ **Lady Dancia Alya Malfoy's List of Acceptable Friends and** **Acquaintances**_ **For One Lord Harry James Potter**

 **1.) Lady Dancia Alya Malfoy-** _Naturally_

 **2.) Lady Susan Anna Bones-** _Ancient Dark Gray Familial Ally, Eventually Becomes Smoking Hot and a Rather Skilled Necromancer._

 _ **Note:**_ _First Witch in Our Year to Hit Puberty, it Did Not Go Well For Her First Time Around So Make Sure to Get Older Witches to Look Out For Her. Possibly Buy Her a Can of Bear Mace, Wizards Never Expect Getting Maced and it is Kind of Funny to Watch._

 **3.) Hermione Jean Granger-** _Starts Out Annoying As Hell, Unyielding Loyalty, Eventually Quite Cute, Terrifying Beyond Words When on a Personal Crusade or Protecting Harry. Amazing Poker Face and She Knows it._

 _ **Note:**_ _Must Take Under My Wing Early On Before Childhood Know It All Attitude Forces Me To Kill Her Out of Shear Aggravation. Also Mind That Andromeda Liked the Woman, That Should Say Enough on the Potential of Being Terrifying._

 **4.) Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom-** _Ancient Light Gray Familial Ally, Harry's God-brother, Eventual Badass._

 _ **Note:**_ _Thank Circe He is a Self Confident Boy This Time Around, Waiting Till Sixth Year For Him to Become Useful Would Have Been Beyond Tedious. Get Him to Talk to That Rudding Hat As Soon As Possible So He Can Get His Sword. Neville is Hilariously Destructive With That Bloody Thing and I could Use the Laughs._

 **5.) Weasleys Besides Percival and Ronald-** _Light Aligned,_ _Poor, Hotheaded, No Sense of Fashion, Deathly Loyal, Focus on the Curse Breaker and Twins, Possibly Ginerva When She Grows Out of Her Infatuation For Harry._

 **6.) Lord Theodore Tiberius Nott-** _Ancient Dark Familial Ally, Hates Riddle, Loves Books, Wicked Sense of Humor, Closet Doctor Who Fan. Always Thought Hermione Was Attractive, Perhaps Set Them Up This Time Around? Couldn't be Any Worse Than Ronald._

 _ **Note:**_ _Weakness For Crystallized Pineapple, May Not Be Useful Now But One Never Knows When They Must Casually Bribe an Ally._

 **7.) Blaise Zabani-** _Connections to the Italian Ministry, Smooth Talker, Hates Riddle, Assassin in Training, Entirely Far Too Charismatic For His Own Good, Womanizer to the Extreme and Rather Proud of it._

 _ **Note:**_ _His Mother is Terrifying Make This Clear to Harry, Man Whore._

 **8.) Lady Daphne Greengrass-** _Ancient Pure Neutral Ally, Hates Riddle, Eventually Criminally Smoking Hot For an Ice Queen, Becomes A Solicitor, Not to be Trifled With._

 _ **Note:**_ _Remember That She is a Closet Lesbian and is Most Likely to Run Off With Tracey Davis After Graduation Leaving Whoever is Betrothed to Her to Marry Astoria, Again. Ugh._

 **9.) Luna Selena Lovegood-** _Can't Help it, She is Hilarious Especially When Left to Her Own Devices, Loyal Beyond Words to Harry, Entertaining Drunk, Eventually Very Cute in that Waif Like Manner._

 _ **Note:**_ _When She Wants Pudding, Get Her Pudding. Also Let Her Know Crumple Horned Snorkaks Only Migrate Through Sweden in the Spring, Her Reaction Ought to be Adorable._

"DANY!" An excited voice yelled out from down the hall snapping Dancia from her idle list making, a habit she had taken up as of late preparing for her eventual debut at Hogwarts. Seriously she needed to prioritize things to make the first few years at the very least go smoothly, but there was always hiccups to plot around.

Like for instance, Quirrell, he was a liability and she should just eliminate him early on, but his actions on Halloween turned Hermione from an insufferable know it all to Harry's most loyal and frankly useful friend. A few years of being continuously let down and outright betrayed by authority figures would iron out the rest of her annoying personality quirks.

So what to do? Leave the possessed shell of a man to moulder for a couple months until he nearly gets a twelve year old girl killed by a troll to be saved by Harry? Or would just training Hermione as early as her Diagon Alley trip in wizarding etiquette, customs, and politics be enough?

That opened its own can of worms because that would make her more loyal to Dancia rather than Harry and that wouldn't help at all. Dany could keep herself out of trouble and had a century old wizard's experiences to call on.

Harry was Harry, he was a trouble magnet that needed all the help he could get.

Speaking of which...

"Hello Harry, you seem pretty excited what is the occasion?"

Her best friend entered her room and stopped before her holding what looked like a wad of hastily shredded parchment, "They're here! Our Hogwarts letters!"

Oh, well bollocks was it that time already?

"Oh interesting, mine must still be... oh, speak of the Devil and he shall appear." A moment later a barn owl landed on her desk, offered a letter, and as soon as she removed it from its claw the owl snapped at her and took off.

She really hated school owls, Dany needed to make sure Harry got Hedwig again, he loved that stupid owl despite her prickly personality so it would make a good birthday present regardless.

Dancia barely glanced at the envelope before tearing it open, reading the acceptance letter she let out a sigh than smiled at the practically vibrating boy before her while gently waving the parchment in her hand.

"Shall we tell mum and the aunts?"

"Oh they know already but they all have headed back home to congratulate Dora, we should get going too!"

Dany tilted her head to the side curiously before replying, "What would they need to congratulate your sister for?"

Harry's grin only grew wider as he excitedly chirped out, "She was made Head Girl!"

The Malfoy heiress just stared at her friend blankly for a few moments before whispering, "Sweet Merciless Morrigan..."

"I know right? She was so shocked when the badge fell out of her envelope she actually fainted."

"I'm feeling a bit faint as well," Dany muttered as she pinched her nose while shaking her head.

The world had truly gone mad, Nymphadora Tonks now held the highest position of authority a student could hold in Dancia's first year at the madhouse known as Hogwarts.

"Come on lets go congratulate her and find out when we can get our supplies!" Having barely enough time to close her enchanted journal, journal not diary no matter how Neville teased her otherwise, she allowed Harry to drag her towards the floo.

Well, if nothing else, this year was going to be memorable.

* * *

 **Like I said a blurb but so just...beside myself that I'm shocked I got this out.**

 **I'm done, I need to try and get some sleep, this is just... *Sigh*, there is a reason I'm a misanthropic introvert, and tonight proved once again that I was right not to put too much faith in other people.**

 **Ugh.**


	14. Enter the Bookworm

**Insomnia is seriously the work of the devil, or a devil, or several devils working together. Ugh, whatever, story time!**

 **So here's more of Dany mulling over her past and burning through Diagon Alley since I really have no desire to explore it. Hermione's introduction was kind of rushed but it really isn't getting to know her, but rather to nip the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing from her thought processes at the beginning. Dancia want's Hermione to think of Harry as just a regular kid from the get go, so that's what she did.**

 **Not a super long chapter but I'm also exhausted so meh, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, please enjoy!**

* * *

When she really broke it down Dancia's upcoming trip to Diagon Alley meant next to nothing to her, and really who could blame the twice born witch? Technically speaking it was her eighth trip for school supplies and not counting her memories of Draco she had been there dozens of times alongside a disguised Harry and their families.

So in turn what to many would amount to a life changing event barely registered to the young heiress as being little more than an afternoons jaunt. The only major differences from the norm was her asking Dobby to spy on the Grangers to make sure they were going to the Magical District that weekend, something Dany would admit was kind of creepy yet necessary, along with having Nymphadora escorting them on her own.

Oddly enough none of the adults in her life actually held any particular significance to the trip other than it being their children's first chance to gain a matched wand. Draco's Harry had actually been a bit surprised to find out that most families didn't really make all that much of a fuss about the first trip at all. The Weasleys simply treated it as an important event because they were dead broke and going out to spend a large sum of money at once was something of noted significance.

Not being facetious, when you had no money the yearly trip to buy school supplies must have seemed like a big deal, yet for Dancia Malfoy, it was a Tuesday, and a boring one at that.

She tried not to wince at how pretentious that thought sounded, she succeeded for the most part but as always Harry noticed her discomfort.

"Dany is everything ok?" Sighing she turned to her best friend and took in his appearance; unlike last life he had actually managed to somewhat harness his metamorphmagus ability before his twenty's, completely thanks to his close relationship with Dora.

He would never under any circumstances have his sister's level of control or flexibility but he was still able to change his hair length and color along with his eyes. Add a bit of muggle makeup for his scar and viola, you had a sandy blonde blue eyed young child before you.

That little change alone was going to make their Hogwarts years interesting, especially when combined with Dora's coaching him in the realm of sowing chaos for personal amusement, his father's invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map. The perfect recipe for insanity and-

"Dany?"

Shit, right.

"Sorry Harry I'm ok shall we get going?"

Harry grinned at her while taking her hand in his, he glanced at the parasol resting over her opposite shoulder a moment before shrugging lightly, he knew not to ask questions when it came to that and the fan.

"Gotta wait on sis, apparently she wanted to dress all official like for this trip since she's going to be Head Girl and all."

"Didn't she call the position _'Alpha Hall Monitor?'_ Why does she even care that much?"

"Because," a voice began behind them causing both children to turn and take in their older cousin's visage in slight surprise, "I fully intend on becoming an auror. I am the only Hufflepuff who made it into Snape's NEWT class, and I need to prove that I earned my position in the ministry through my own abilities rather than the fact that I am aunt Amy and Uncle Sirius's favorite niece."

Dancia snorted at that, "What about me?"

Dora, previously looking stately and stuck up glanced at her little cousin a moment before grinning, her hair lengthened to fall down her back and turned snow white while her eyebrows danced up and down.

"Anything you can do I can do better little cousin."

Harry rolled his eyes and made for the fireplace, "Can we just get this over with already? You can have your weird girl moment after we get home and I get Neville over here to play Nintendo."

"Right-o grasshopper, we're going to the Leaky so lets get this done and over with," and moments later the trio flooed to Diagon Alley.

Dancia hadn't been surprised at all with their day upon arrival, no one recognizing Harry and everyone being far too nervous to approach Dora or herself they easily made their way to the bank without interference. After entering the building Dora was escorted down to the carts by a pair of goblins while Dancia and Harry waited, ten very boring minutes later she was back and they began shopping in earnest.

Their robes, trunks, and potion supplies were bought without fuss and sent home easily enough via the Dobby express, their wands though were...weird.

Harry still got Riddle's sibling wand, which was just, ugh, no, but it didn't actually react all that well to him. It was just the least worse of the lot, something told Dany she was going to have to drag him off to France to have a proper one made during the holidays and thus made a mental note of that.

Her wand though...

Staring at the length of sakura blossom engraved wood in her hands Dancia Alya Malfoy couldn't help grinning and blushing slightly as phoenix song filled the room.

"Ah, one of my grandfather's masterpieces, cherry wood, eleven and half inches, supple with quite a bit of give along with a phoenix feather core. Both were acquired by him during a trip to Japan in his youth, a very unique wand that will only respond to those that have a reverence for elegance, and an intimate understanding of how to wield power."

Ollivander stared at her a few moments before smiling slightly, "I'm expecting great things from you, young Miss Malfoy."

Dancia didn't really know what to say to that, considering everything about this interaction, from the actual wand to the conversation, hadn't happened to Draco. So she just simply nodded and paid for the wand leaving it at that.

Thoughts for another day and all that.

Approaching the bookstore Dancia grit her teeth and prepared for the worst, because she knew exactly what she was walking into and was dreading it with all her being.

"Oh mummy look at this! A history of magic! Do you think it means world wide magic or just the isles?"

God. Damn. It.

Ok it needed to be said, Draco in the end respected the hell out of Hermione Granger-Weasley, especially after she got the divorce and moved in with Harry and Ginny. That aside, the unyielding woman she grew into was nothing like the little girl she started out as, and unfortunetly Dany kinda wanted to punch her in the face from the get go.

Hermione suffered from emotional neglect and bullying, so in turn she looked up to authority figures since they were the only ones who showed her any care as well as making an attempt to stop kids from picking on her. This created one of the most annoying personalities Draco ever had to deal with and frankly Dancia just didn't have the patience to let it grow on its own.

It was time to perform a bit of...triage...

"I wouldn't bother with that book, it's all lies and conjecture," she stated flatly as Hermione reached for the history tome. Freezing mid motion she turned to face the snow haired witch in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Harry, bless him, responded for her, "Well for starters that book talks about the end of Riddle yet has no real facts in it. Er, right, people call him You-Know-Who but he called himself Lord Voldemort."

"What?" Hermione looked truly perplexed, as did her parents, Harry glanced to Dora who just sighed while shaking her head.

"There was a taboo cast on his name, that means if anyone said it witches and wizards aligned with Voldemort would appear right before you and snatch you before you could blink. So everyone took to calling him 'You-Know-Who', and yes, it is a bit ridiculous but if you say his name around anyone these days they'll still wince.

"According to mum and dad, his birth name was Riddle, so yeah, that's a thing."

"Right," Harry said with a nod, "So that book talks about his end, about how the Boy-Who-Lived defeated him and all that but seriously it isn't what happened. How could they know? Really?"

The Grangers looked truly lost at this point.

Dancia smiled thinly as she gave them a slight nod, "Go ahead and read about Voldemort's end, but ask yourself this, if there was only a fifteen month old child and the Dark Lord in the room, how does anyone know what happened? You know, considering one of them was dead and the other was a baby? Just something to think over."

This was a bit of a gamble, but Dany thought it was worth it all things considered so she shopped with her cousins and kept to herself when eventually Hermione made her way over to Harry.

Excellent, looking haughty and pretentious drove her to the more humble looking boy, just as planned.

"Excuse me...you...you said no one knows what really happened that night correct?"

Harry met Hermione's gaze before nodding slowly, "Correct, why do you ask?"

Hermione worried her lip a moment before replying, "Then why did they publish it?"

Harry just snorted at that, "To make money of course, there's no libel laws in the magical world, you can publish anything and the general public will accept it as fact no matter how ridiculous it may sound."

Hermione reeled back at that, "Th-that's deplorable!"

"That's life," he said with a shrug, "trust me I get it, there is an entire series of books depicting Harry Potter growing up in a flying castle and apparently I fight dragons and save princesses on a daily basis. Oh and I have a pet unicorn despite the fact that unicorns don't like boys, so yeah, I get it and accept it. Doesn't mean I like it though."

Hermione stared at him a few moments before letting out a quiet squeak, "You're Harry Potter!?"

Harry grinned at her a moment while placing a finger to his lips, a moment later his hair shifted to raven black and his eyes changed to emerald green. He winked at her once and then his features reverted back to a blue eyed blonde.

"Hmm... I only re-entered the magical world a few years ago and my aunts gave me a bunch of books to introduce me to Pure-Blood culture, would you like me to help you find them so you can get a hold of this entire thing? I don't mean to be rude but it's kind of obvious you're muggle-born and if my mum's diaries are anything to go off of you're going to need a bit of leg up."

Dancia smirked as Hermione began shooting off rapid fire questions at Harry who seemed to be handling them well enough considering he was smiling rather than running away screaming.

Threading her fingers together she cracked her knuckles while turning to find Dora, "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

 **Plans, Dany has them and she is very happy when they go off without a hitch. Filler more than anything I know but I wanted to get over the hurdle of one of my favorite HP characters growing up a bit before we actually get to Hogwarts. Also Dany still has no idea what to do about Quirrell but I am considering her addressing him as The Squirrel for her own personal amusement**


	15. A Madhouse Run By the Tenants

**I do not like this chapter, this entire story is suffering from pacing issues so I'm hurrying it along to Hogwarts and making this a bridging/exposition entry to get the dialogue kick started. I've gotten more than a few complaints about the fluff and dragging their early years out and since I honestly am more interested in writing the Drarry relationship in their mid-teens than rehashing the books I'm going to cheat here.**

 **This is a weak chapter, I realize that, but we're trying to get out of the quagmire that had me spinning my wheels, and sometimes that just requires you to run past it with both middle fingers in the air and not looking back.**

 **Regardless, as ...condensed? Yeah going to go with condensed as this chapter is, I hope you all enjoy it, the next one will be their first year and, much to my amusement, Dany's outright exasperation at the wizarding education system.**

 **"What the fuck!? I thought Hermione fixed this when she made Neville Headmaster! Why the hell do we have five days of herbology yet only one of potions! I...shit...right...in the past...oh sweet Circe if my year is going to pass their NEWTs I'm going to have to tutor them all..." *Whimper***

 **Should be fun, enjoy!**

* * *

The month leading up to their departure to Hogwarts was thankfully, for Dancia's sanity at least, interesting and new rather than a rehash of Draco's old life, which was something she'd been seriously ruminating on quite a bit lately.

At the beginning of her life she'd thought of herself as Draco Malfoy reborn in a girls body but...but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she felt like Dancia Malfoy growing up with an ancient wizards memories to use as a cheat sheet.

These thoughts as always gave her a migraine so she shook her head slightly to clear her mind, that along with her and Harry's wands were puzzles to ponder when she had time to daydream, such as Binn's history class or whenever her father bothered to speak to her.

Regardless Harry had invited Hermione to his and Neville's joint birthday party but insisted she not bring a gift, he just wanted to be friends and introduce the muggle born girl to his family to show off the more moderate magical world.

When Hermione had broken down into tears Harry had just stood there stunned and it took his sister going up to the Grangers and giving Hermione a hug and slowly rubbing the girls back while whispering to her parents to calm her down.

Eventually they got the Cliff Notes version of how shitty the girls school and social life had been from her parents, which had led into _another_ minor lecture from Dora about how magicals tended to repel normal people simply by existing. After that they had all exchanged numbers, Hermione had shown up for Harry's party, and Dancia had gifted her best friend with his familiar, even suggesting that he name her Hedwig.

Why his comparing the snowy white owls plumage with her own hair as he nuzzled the bird of prey made her cheeks burn was something Dany was not even going think about.

Still, it had become pretty clear in her month of corraspondence and visits with Hermione and the extended family that her mission had been accompolished, Hermione Granger was now tempered to the point where she was no longer an insufferable know it all.

Dany snorted at that thought while rolling her eyes, side stepping a group of muggles in the process as the ever crowded Kings Cross Station hummed about her. Seriously even she could not have planned the catalyst for all this any better, but it made sense in the end really since Hermione had not quite been broken of her worship of authority figures.

After all, Nymphadora Tonks was the Head Girl, elder sister to her first friend Harry Potter, and designated chaperone to the Hogwarts express, so why wouldn't she latch onto the more experienced Half Blood witch?

Aside from the fact that she was a pervert, magically dark inclined, had the sense of humor of a twelve year old, and her mother was considered to be one of the top five most terrifying witches living and or undead at the time.

Goddess damn it all did Dancia's head hurt.

"We're here kiddos!"

Their collective group, consisting of Harry and Dany, obviously, along with Neville, Susan, and the practically vibrating Hermione stopped behind Dora as she stared at a pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

Smirking the violet haired teen winked at them before she broke into a run, "Best to give it good charge, tallyho!" With that she vanished into the brick and brack pillar, Harry, not to be out done pecked Dany's cheek lightly, causing her to blush scarlet as he laughed out loud and charged after his sister.

"See you on the other side!"

She screamed "HARRY!" in reply before chasing after her friend, her laughing companions not far behind and moments later she was on the platform 9 3/4's and quickly came to a stop beside her best friend.

Sure, Draco had seen this cherry red train dozens of times in his long life, but Dancia...well...

She didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks until she felt a hand wrap around her own, glancing to her side she saw Hermione's near mirrored visage as the girl tightened her grip and whispered quietly.

"It's real. It is honestly real, isn't it?"

Dancia squeezed her hand in turn and nodded, "All of it, for good or ill, magic is well and truly real, terrifying, and absolutely brilliant."

"Brilliant, yes, it is." Hermione muttered as Dancia pulled her along and headed to the train with their family.

As it stood, Harry, Hermione, Dancia, Neville, and Susan all took a cabin together that Dora had blithely declared was 'Little Cousin Storage' and were only joined by Sue's best friend Hannah during their journey north. Harry wearing his blonde disguise used Dany's lap as a pillow and napped through the multiple intrusions of people trying to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

The group found this far funnier than it likely had a right to be.

Their arrival at Hogsmeade was a subdued affair, all of their group already having been dressed in the school uniform they made their way towards Hagrid and the small boats awaiting them. Dany, Harry and Hermione took one boat as they were joined by an Asian witch by the name of Su Li who seemed a bit shy, while Neville joined Susan and Hannah along with a dark skinned boy with an Italian accent that Dany could only assume was Blaise Zabini.

The rest of the song and dance went the same as it had for Draco so Dany didn't really pay attention until names began getting called for sorting, and that's where the divergence's began.

Namely, Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, where she had bloody well belonged to begin with, and then she had been called out and caused a hat stall.

Heh, Draco had always wanted to do that, Dany figured she could scratch it off the bucket list now.

"My my Miss Malfoy, you have traveled a great distance to be with us today haven't you?"

Dany smirked, "You know it."

"Any regrets from your previous life?"

She grimaced, "More than I'd like, fewer than I expected."

The hat seemed to nod at that, "You're very honest with yourself, which is to be expected of a special operative of the ICW, still you manage to lie about the things that matter most."

Frowning she queried the hat not really sure she wanted an answer to her question, "What do you mean by that?"

A few moments of silence later the hat eventually let out a sigh, "Miss Malfoy, how do you feel towards Mister Potter?"

Slightly flustered she quickly snapped back with, "What the bloody hell does that matter?!"

Chuckling slightly the hat made a mental motion that resembled placation before responding, "When you're finally willing to be honest about your feelings Miss Malfoy you'll understand, until then-

"RAVENCLAW!"

Huffing Dancia handed the hat to a bewildered Mcgonagall and took her place at the Ravenclaw table beside Hermione who grinned at her winningly.

Well, at bare minimum she could content herself with keeping the brightest witch of their age safe under the Malfoy aegis, she figured that was something at the very least.

Harry was called up, the hat was placed on his head, and he just sat there for damn near five minutes, face flushing and hands clenched into trembling fists until the hat finally let out a resigned sigh.

"RAVENCLAW!" If Dancia didn't know better, the hat had seemed exasperated as Harry quickly tore it from his head and sprinted over to his friends. The girls seperated and gave him room to plop down between them, as the sorting continued Hermione leaned in and whispered just loud enough for the two to hear her.

"What was that all about Harry?"

He let out a mirthless laugh while shaking his head before replying, "The rudding thing wanted to put me into Slytherin but had been told to put me into Gryffindor, while I demanded to be put in Ravenclaw."

Well...fuck.

Dancia cleared her throat slightly to get his attention while muttering, "How did you convince it to place you here?"

Harry smirked as he gripped her hand under the table causing her to raise a brow in question as he simply stated, "Threatened to find a way to destroy it permenantly, and since I'm so ambitious and cunning, I'd _obviously_ find a way to get my revenge if I didn't get my way."

Hermione shot him a glare, glanced at the boisterous Gryffindors, then the stoic Slytherins before turning back to him and shrugged, "While I don't think threatening what amounts to death to an ancient magical artifact was your best course of action...I also cannot really blame you."

Dancia was far more to the point, "Ah, I love you and your inability to back down Harry, don't let it kill you though, k?"

Harry nodded dutifully, grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly while muttering, "Love you too, oh headmaster's speech."

This once again went like it had for Draco, Dumbledore proving without a doubt that he was insane, presentation of the feast, eating, then getting escorted to their new dorms.

After changing for the night, crawling into bed, and realizing that she was in fact back in the first place she had ever felt as a home, Dancia Malfoy smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of her life, and maybe, just maybe, she could leave Draco Malfoy's baggage behind for good as she guided her friends to a future that hopefully did not involve meddeling old men and batshit insane dark lords.

Though much to her chagrin there would eventually be dragons involved, obviously. She was best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after all, and with those two boredom just wasn't on the menu.

* * *

 **So currently have 1.5k words written for 'Through the Looking Glass, 600 for 'Apparently Videogames Really Are Bad For Your Brain', and roughly 700 for 'Reincarnation Roulette'. On top of getting this fucking speed bump out of the way, I think Lily and I got a nice bit of work done this weekend considering I had two computer crashes through the course of it all.**

 **Regardless, I know this wasn't up to my normal standards, but like I said, I needed to get it out of the way so we can actually have fun. Because really, what do we care more about, rehashing second year or teenage Harry and Dany dragging Hermione and Neville out for a night on the town?**

 **Anyway, back to the grind hoping to get Looking Glass out tonight so please review, and peace!**


	16. Right, There Was A Troll Wasn't There?

**Something that needs to be pointed out that is mentioned in this chapter actually, is that Dany is operating on a century old wizards memories. I don't know about you guys, but I don't remember things that happened twenty years ago clearly, so she's not perfect in the slightest in that department.**

 **Anyway this wasn't beta'd by Lily, late night update, hope the grammar isn't too terrible.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Dancia would honestly have loved to have said that the first couple of months at Hogwarts had been memorable for her, but it would be an out and out lie to do so. Apart from her pulling her Godfather Severus aside and essentially pouting at him to give Harry a fair chance nothing of real interest changed from Draco's time.

Ends up that the lack of Draco's needling of Harry and said boys usually fiery reactions made everything feel rather mundane really. It was startling when the thought hit her but for probably the first time in her existence, in both her lives, Dany was...academically bored.

Hermione was of course an ongoing work in progress at least, but one that was kept leveled from entering truly obnoxious territory thanks to Harry and Dany's efforts, and more surprisingly their fellow Ravenclaw year mates Su Li and Padma Patil.

The Chinese and Indian witches were both soft spoken, highly intelligent, socially awkward first generation Eastern witches living in a Western country. They had their moments of being completely lost as to what was culturally and socially acceptable and had latched onto Dany and Hermione like limpets to try and stay afloat on more than one occasion.

It was a...strange symbiotic relationship but the four witches managed to form a bond that Dany had never even considered, and that kind of blew her mind away a bit honestly.

What had happened to the pair in Draco's time? She honestly didn't know, they were both adorable kids which promised them to be beautiful young ladies with minds that would terrify most adults. One would think that such a memorable pair would have made massive waves in the magical world, unless...

She actively resisted the urge to shiver as she thought of Voldemort's 'Detention Camps' meant for those who didn't match his standard of normal, and silently hoped both girls had just gone home not wanting to deal with magical Britain's bullshit.

The alternative would cause her to channel Auntie Bella and that was bad news for everyone, including herself.

Taking a deep breath as she tapped her quill on the parchment before her Dany did her best to push the ghosts of the past aside and tried to focus on the present while doing her homework.

Aside from these largely inane social issues her time was primarily spent studying, dragging their now expanded group of friends to hang out with Neville and Susan's growing circle's, and doing their best to be friendly to the Slytherins.

Now _that_ bit was interesting; apparently Harry befriending multiple scions of Ancient Noble houses, regardless of the fact they were largely family, had impressed the house of snakes to the point of forcing them to behave civilly. So while they were not necessarily welcoming, they were at least cordial towards the Boy-Who-Lived and company.

Which incidentally meant a complete lack of conflicts, which meant all around boredom for one reborn witch.

Holy hell... Muttering to herself she came to a startling conclusion.

"This is what school is supposed to be like isn't it? No adventures, no monsters, no conspiracies, no death defying orders from an insane Dark Lord... I'm having...a normal school year..."

It. Was. So. BORING!

Sighing she gave up on her charms essay and quickly began packing up her things, the Halloween feast was about to start and she still needed to head down to the dungeons to check on her brewing potions.

Her Yule present for her friends was something of a pet project that Uncle Sev was helping her with, and while the Moon Stone potion was post NEWT's her Godfather didn't question her abilities to brew it as long as his supervision was involved.

After all, he _had_ trained her himself, good old Slytherin ego working in her benefit yet again.

It was actually a very unique, if admittedly slightly useless brew that if finished on a magically important time of year, Beltane, Yule, Samhain, and the like, would allow one to craft a Moon Stone.

The potion was applied to a base of silicate powder and the witch or wizard in question would channel their magic into it with a ritual circle and after a few minutes a crystal would form. Said crystal would always glow with an inner light the shade of moon glow and reflected the lunar cycles, even turning a lustrous amethyst during a new moon. On top of that it was quite pretty, which would be her cover story for the necklaces she intended to make her friends.

The side benefit that she wasn't going to share with her friends? Anyone who was wearing a Moon Stone made from the same potion batch could be tracked down easily by the one who brewed the initial potion base.

Dany wasn't loosing any of her friends this time around, and if Riddle managed to kidnap her Harry again in this timeline...she'd be able to find him anywhere he was dragged to.

And... After rescuing Harry from his most recent escapade she would make sure that bastard self styled ' _Lord'_ _paid_ for the trouble.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose and shaking her head in confusion at that last thought she sent her friends to the feast without her and made her way to the dungeons with the odd feeling that she was forgetting something about tonight. Which, really, wasn't all that surprising since Draco had experienced this evening over a century ago. Maybe she should invest in a pensieve? Definitely something to consider.

Regardless she got down to the potions lab in record time and quickly began examining her project, grinning as she stared down at the now completed silvery potion before her.

"Perfect," she quipped as she quickly pulled the cauldron off the flame and began ladling the liquid moonlight into vials.

She'd made far more then necessary, but with preservation charms the potion would hold for a couple years which was fine for her needs. She would definitely want one of the beautiful stones to go to the aptly named Luna next year for sure, and probably Ginerva as well since they'd gotten on well enough in her last life.

Regardless she had thirteen vials of the complex potion and in the end left twelve for her Godfather to examine, the one she took with her would be the eventual Master Stone. All in all, not a bad end result for a month long project, staring at the glowing vial in her hand Dany pocketed it and quoted Harry's often muttered catch phrase.

"I love magic."

* * *

Severus Snape was not a kind man, and he would be quick to point this out to anyone who would otherwise disagree, yet he was a _dedicated_ man and thus played the role fate had dealt him as flawlessly as he could. So he suffered through a celebration aimed towards children exemplifying the fact that the only woman he had ever loved had been murdered on this night not for the first time, and locked his dark gaze on _Potter_.

Oh how it had rankled him when his Goddaughter had cornered him, and, much to his own chagrin, cajoled him into giving her friend, the Boy-Who-Lived, Potter's Spawn...Lily's son, a chance. It had been at bare minimum lip service but he had agreed and during the first class he had realized something that shook him to his core.

The boy might look like Potter's double, but through Lily's eyes he could easily see he was his Mother's Son.

He had an innate skill at brewing, cutting, chopping, and dicing ingredients all while yelling at his year mates not to do this, but to do that, with none of his father's arrogance, rather with his mother's intuition. Severus actually had to resist the urge to smirk, detecting the hint of Lily's exasperation when she had to deal with dunderheads leaking into the boys tone while the pair of witches at his side chided him to be nice.

In spite of himself, Severus could not dislike the boy, yes he looked like his father, may he burn in whatever hell he found himself in, but in every manner that mattered?

Harry was Lily's son, and there was no doubting that, and...and that made it easier to look at the boy on a daily basis.

Absently poking at his roast beef Severus glanced up when the boy he had been ruminating on approached the head table, glancing down at the messy haired child he raised a brow and eventually Harry spoke.

"Sir, umm...Dany... She said that she had a project in the dungeons, she wouldn't tell us what it was though. She said she would catch up but the feast is almost over and I'm worried about her."

Point in Potter's favor, his priorities were at the very least in the right place.

"I see. Very well Mister Potter I shall go see what my Goddaughter has gotten herself up to, I shall make sure she arrives here post haste."

Harry shuffled a bit before meeting Severus' dark gaze evenly with Lily's caring eyes.

Not. Fair.

"Sir? May I come with you? She was acting rather distant today and..." He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing, glancing up he met the Potions Master's gaze evenly, "I'm worried about her."

Sighing, and ignoring Albus' twinkling gaze and smile Severus wiped his mouth with a napkin before rising from his chair, "Very well Mister Potter, follow me."

Rather then inundating the Slytherin head with unwanted thanks Potter just smiled and nodded as he marched after him, neither wizard reacted to the muggleborn witch taking step beside him moments later.

Well, if he had to be chaperoning any students at the very least Potter and Granger were Ravenclaws, they'd be over analyzing everything long enough for him to finish this without getting showered with unwanted questions.

* * *

Dancia made sure to clean up her work area as best as possible, knowing perfectly well how much Uncle Sev lamented the dunderheads that dirtied up his labs on a near daily basis. Snorting to herself she threw her bag across her back and began trudging up to the Great Hall while rolling her eyes.

The funny thing about Uncle Sev was that he wasn't actually wrong in being as exasperated as he was with the first and second year students, because all it took was the wrong direction of a stir to make a healing paste a high explosive.

Yeah, he was kind of a dick, but really who could blame him when every single class was a potential, unintentional IED ready to happen?

She shook her head at that thought, trying her best not to reflect on Draco's idiotic attempts to sabotage Harry's potions, and how if he had succeeded, he would likely have died in the blast.

Dany slowed down a moment later as a stench wafted towards her that smelled something like a septic tank getting hit by a napalm strike, resisting the urge to vomit she turned the corner and ran head first into a man dressed in simple robes and a turban.

Squealing in surprise Professor Quirrell, who Dany had been referring to as 'The Squirrel' in the back of her head since her first class with the man, fell backwards just as she fell on her own backside.

What the hell, glancing up she finally noticed the mountain troll that had been following Squirrel who was now blinking stupidly down at the pair.

Oh. Dear.

Then it roared in rage.

Dany kicked her legs out sliding across the floor as she stared up at the monster, and for the life of her she lost her hold on Draco, the badass ICW Operative's memories slipping through her mental fingers like sand on the wind. She wasn't Draco Lucius Malfoy, century old 'Agent Against the Dark' at the moment, or had she ever been really?

Right now she was Dancia Alya Malfoy, eleven year old witch, and she was terrified beyond words.

The troll slammed its club down on Squirrel at that moment, spraying blood all over Dany as she stared in horror at the beast as it reached down and tore one of the mans legs from the mashed corpse. Bringing the haunch to its mouth it began chewing on the deceased professors flesh a few moments before finally noticing the little girl staring up at it in abject horror.

It growled.

Dany screamed, scrambled to her feet, and reached into her robe pocket throwing her Moon Stone potion at the beast as she cut across the hall corner just barely missing the club that had swung down at her.

There was a deafening bang followed with a blinding flash behind her, Dancia grimly reflected on the fact that her potion had probably been the worlds most expensive flashbang grenade but didn't dwell on it.

That troll sounded like it was pissed regardless.

Sprinting down the halls she heard the beast stomping after her, knocking over suits of armor and portraits as it closed the distance between them in seconds.

 _FUCK_ first year spells, she was _not_ going to die today, sneering she spun long enough to point her wand at the beast and bellowed out "Sectumsempra!"

That had been a mistake.

The troll cried in agony as multiple lines of blood slashed across its skin, pausing only long enough to lock its gaze on Dany, true rage finally entering its dull pig like eyes.

"Ah...fuck..."

Dancia began sprinting yet again as the bleeding monster took chase, the entire time she was cursing in French and trying to remember if Harry had ever told Draco how he had taken this thing out.

Turning another corner she saw Hermione, Harry, and her Godfather rushing towards her and she felt her heart swell.

They'd come looking for her!

Then Severus yelled, "DANCIA DOWN NOW!"

She dove down and into a roll as Severus snapped out "AVADA KEDAVRA" in an infuriated tone.

There was a sound of something rather heavy slamming into the ground a second later, Dany sat up panting as her friends pulled her into a tight hug, both of them sobbing and muttering nonsense.

It was the most beautiful nonsense ever.

After a few moments they released their grip, much to her disappointment, when her Godfather pulled her up into his arms and began carrying her cradled form onward.

"Don't worry little one, you're safe now."

She couldn't help it, she muttered out, "Why did this happen?"

Severus had to resist his urge to sneer as he bit out with, "I intend to find out exactly that dear, now worry not. Madam Pomfrey will have you right as rain in a few minutes."

Glancing to her side she saw Harry and Hermione staring up at her in shocked horror, when she noticed her own hair fluttering around her.

It was stained in the Squirrel's blood.

Dany resisted the urge to throw up, but only because Harry reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Yup. Acquiring a pensieve was definitely on her itinerary, no way was she going to be going through this a second time...*sigh*...third time.

* * *

 **The way I always looked at it was that trolls were actually scary, the Golden Trio had simply gotten stupid lucky on taking it out. I'm thinking Severus might become a mentor character, I hadn't intended him to end up the way he did but the muse does what she wishes.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	17. An Existential Crisis

**So I couldn't sleep, and I've been pretty stymied on this story for awhile, and then this idea hit me while I was BS'ing with Lily. While she hadn't helped me write it since she is hopefully sleeping right now, she helped me make out the outline, so please do enjoy. After this chapter we'll be heading back to the real world and blitzing through the next few years as the kids grow up and are confronted with the Triwizard tournament, which is going to be a blast since Harry is surrounded by over protective Ladies of Black.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

As her godfather carried her to the infirmary Dancia felt her grasp on her consciousness slip away and quickly fell into a shock induced deep sleep, which following a near death experience was a fairly expected reaction for an eleven year old girl.

Before she could become properly irritated by this turn of events she quickly snapped her eyes open and found herself in an unending white void, something she had only ever experienced once before in her existence.

When she had died, well when _Draco_ had died at the very least. This was...bothersome...

"Before you start wasting precious time trying to put it all together lemme break it down for you quick and simple like. You had a near death experience on Samhain, which brought you to Death's Door, which means we're able to talk to each other across the veil. See? Simple."

Turning around Dancia faced off against a lanky bearded man wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Adjusting his glasses he smirked down at the girl before him and nodded once before continuing on.

"Heyya princess, how're things going?"

Dancia stared at him for a full thirty seconds, scowl setting in for a rather long term stay as she cocked her head to the side, "Harry? I mean Draco's Harry, not _my_ Harry?"

He had to resist the urge to cackle at that distinction but nodded quickly, "Right in one snow angel."

"Oh. Good."

She then proceeded to penalty kick him in the dick.

Their was laughter on the wind as a voice that sounded something like ice cracking across a frozen over pond, in the middle of December, during a blizzard wrapped around the now terrified witch.

 **"YOU HAD THAT COMING MY FORMER MASTER. PLEASE, KICK HIM AGAIN, I FIND IT HIGHLY AMUSING"**

Not wanting to upset what she assumed to be Death Dany shrugged and kicked Harry in the dick a second time causing the man to fall over yet again.

Death laughed heavily and she had gained a certain amount of vindication for past slights in the process, win win if she were to be honest with herself.

"So... Before this devolves into a Benny Hill skit what the literal hell is going on here?" Dancia stated as her parasol appeared out of nowhere and landed in her hands. Shrugging she opened it and laid it across her shoulder while gently spinning it between her fingers.

She was getting the rather uneasy feeling Death actually rather liked her and decided to just ignore all the oddities around her, either they were the delusions of her over stressed mind, or the constructs of a bored deity.

Either option was terrifying, and were best left ignored until their revelation was actually pertinent.

Harry sat up and adjusted his glasses while giving Dany a wary glance before replying, "Do you promise not to kick me in the dick again?"

Dancia snorted at that, "Fuck no."

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough. Ok what it boils down to is that nearly dying to Quirrel-"

"Squirrel," Dany interrupted, Harry just laughed at that then nodded in respect.

"Yeah ok that fits, nearly dying to the Squirrel and passing out as you did on Samhain of all nights means you're able to commune with the other side, that's why I'm here."

Dany frowned at that, " You told me it was a one way trip and I wouldn't be able to communicate with those from Draco's timeline."

Harry shrugged, "I lied."

Dany kicked him in the dick again, Death laughed uproariously.

"Will you stop kicking me in the fucking dick and let me explain things!?" He shouted out in annoyance, Dany simply crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare as she waited for him to continue.

Taking a wary step back Harry ran a hand through his hair before continuing on, "I'm trying to help you here damn it! You know about the Horcruxes Drake, I ranted about them enough right?"

She shrugged, "It's Dany, I haven't been Drake in a long time, and yes. I know _of_ them but not what they all are, you never really went into specifics unless you, Gin, or Mia got fired up about them. I know my idiot father has the journal, I know that the necklace is probably with Kreacher, and obviously I know about the diadem. Other than that, it's all I know."

Harry grit his teeth while nodding and began pacing slowly, "Damn it all...I should have clued you in when you were still Draco, as it stands Fate and Destiny are in the fucking way and I can't muck with the grand game without there being... repercussions... FUCK!"

A dustbin manifested itself solely to allow Harry to kick it across the void, Dany, not being foolish decided to play along with Harry's implications on the rules they were governed by and after a few moments of scheming quickly spoke up.

"Can you tell me how many Horcruxes Riddle made?"

Harry sighed while shaking his head, "No."

Nodding she tilted her head to the side while demurely tapping a finger against her chin, "Riddle was obsessed with gathering trophies of value and things being magically equivocal, particularly when the variables were arithmetically inclined yes?"

Harry scowled, then smiled, "Yup!" he stated while popping the 'p'.

"So chances are outside of the journal, and using the necklace and diadem as examples, the other horcruxes are something of historic or monetary value and since everyone knows Herpo the Foul had made three, Riddle would go for broke making either seven, or thirteen to prove his superiority."

Harry was full on grinning now, "One can only assume, of course."

Dany thought about this a few moments before shaking her head slowly, "It would have to be seven, really. Thirteen is just... There wouldn't be anything left to function would there?"

Harry nodded in return, "Not likely."

She let out a tired sigh while shaking her head slowly, "What could they be though?"

Harry looked pensive, glanced about then tapped his forehead lightly, "Could be right under your nose snow angel."

She glared at him then let out a sharp gasp as she realized he was pointing at the long faded scar on his forehead, "No..." she all but whimpered.

"Yeah...I can't tell you more but... You're a smart witch, who has made a life long friendship with the smartest witch of our generation, so I'm sure you'll figure it out. Sadly I can't say any more then that, while Destiny is a lovely lady Fate is a complete bastard and if I give you any more hints he's going to make your life a living hell. It doesn't matter how many Chaos gods the Potters have made pacts with in the past if we earn that brats ire."

Dancia couldn't help laughing at that, "Really? Is that why our lives were so...interesting?"

Harry snickered in return while nodding, " _Yup_ , do yourself a favor and stick close to _your_ Harry, because the Potter Luck is not going away anytime soon."

"Goddamnit."

"Quite, take care old friend, it was great seeing you again and hopefuly next time you won't be so...violent upon our reunion."

"Don't count on it you ass."

Harry waved while chuckling as he faded away, "A man can hope can't he?"

She gave him the two finger salute, which only caused his chuckling to turn into full blown laughter.


	18. Daddy Issues

**Two and half hours work, I know it'll likely need some editing, regardless, please read, enjoy, and if the mood suits you review!**

* * *

When Lord Lucius Malfoy had received a floo call from his long time associate and friend Severus Snape in the later evening of Samhain, he hadn't really been expecting all that much from the dour man. Usually said call was to ask Narcissa if she would like to visit Lily Potter nee Evans grave with him, which ended with them leaving a shot of tequila on said woman's headstone, followed with some heart felt crying.

Lucius wouldn't judge the taciturn man nor his wife for the action, he had read some of the papers the witch in question had written and while a mudblood no one could possibly deny her complete and all encompassing brilliance when it came to her research.

There was after all a reason the Dark Lord had attempted to recruit her thrice, despite her blood status.

So colour him surprised that while he was in a midst of greeting the man's green tinged image, he was interrupted by the potion master's acerbic, "Dancia was attacked by a mountain troll. She is well, but ensconced in the hospital wing, move quickly."

When the floo shut down a glass shattered behind him, turning around he saw his wife staring at the now orange flames of the fireplace in horror and decided to take advantage of her stunned countenance. No one, not even he after years of marriage wanted to deal with a Black witch who had just been confronted with the fact that her daughter had been put in the line of fire. So he rose to his feet, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her forward and without question guided her to the floo and got them both to the Three Broomsticks without any trouble.

By the time her mind had finally processed what she had overheard, obviously overwhelmed by the incomprehension that someone had the utter _audacity_ to put _her_ daughter in danger, they had already made it to the castle's gates.

Technically speaking Lucius could have floo'd directly into the Headmaster's office, but to be honest he needed the extra time for Narcissa to wind herself up, then to wind down and the walk to the castle provided it. Otherwise she might involve Bellatrix with this or, and he did not shudder at the thought thank you, Andromeda.

Involving Andromeda was always...inviting trouble...and violence.

Still Severus was waiting for them as they entered the ancient castle who then began speaking quickly and concisely not wasting any time on trivialities as he spun on his heel and began walking towards the infirmary.

"Dancia was working on a long term project in my labs that came to fruition tonight, she bade her friends to go to the feast without her and that she would follow them soon. She took too long, so mister Potter and miss Granger approached me and asked if I would check in on her, and since she is my goddaughter and I have no particular fondness for the festivities connected to this night I did so."

He paused his brisk pace before turning back to the Malfoys, "She saw a professor get killed, then get partially eaten by a mountain troll he had been guiding through the castle for reasons unknown. It then tried to kill her and she ran, she managed to actually cause some minor damage to it with a curse I taught her to use only on enemies who meant her harm, but it was a troll after all."

The blonde couple winced at that as he continued speaking while resuming his earlier pace, "She then wisely decided to run as fast as she could when she came upon myself, mister Potter, and miss Granger and I admit I...lost my reservations for indulging in the Dark Arts and hit the vile beast with a killing curse."

There was silence for a few moments before he shook his head slowly, "Lucius, Narcissa?"

They both turned their heads to meet his gaze as he paused yet again, "As much as I may dislike the man Albus had nothing to do with this. Please keep that in mind when you see how...infuriated he is that one of his teachers very nearly managed to get an eleven year old girl killed due to his own nearly incomprehensible recklessness. We can not even question the fool at this point due to obvious reasons..."

The couple stared at him a moment then nodded, a few moments later they entered the hospital wing and when they saw the cascade of moonlight silver hair hanging off one the beds they both rushed over to the young witch's side.

Tears gathering in the corners of her eyes Narcissa ran a hand down her little girls face as he she sobbed out, "Oh Dancia..."

Lucius for his part didn't know what to say as he stared down at his heiress because...because...

Because the thought of losing his little girl terrified him beyond words.

Madam Pomfrey approached the concerned parents and professor with a knowing look on her face as she gestured towards their daughter, "I know it means little, but I want to assure you she is fine. She's dosed to the gills with calming draught and dreamless sleep. She suffered no physical injuries thankfully, she just needs rest more than anything else. I had to chase off Harry and Hermione not five minutes ago because they refused to leave her side, I won't disrespect your concern by doing the same to you, but please try to keep it down."

Severus and the Malfoys nodded at that and thanked her for her troubles; as they stared down at the tiny figure before them Lucius let out an almost inaudible sob, which his friend and wife being Slytherins heard as if it had been a crack of thunder.

"Dear, are you..."

He pulled Narcissa to himself, resting his face into the crown of her beautiful hair as he whispered, "I never told her I loved her."

Narcissa froze at that as Lucius began to weep, "My little girl could have died tonight, and she would have passed on never knowing that her father loved her so much. That he was so proud of her cunning, her intelligence, her grace, and her kindness."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband and began sobbing into his shoulder, all pretense of calm thrown to the wind as they stood as sentinels before their daughter. Calming slightly he met Severus' gaze and nodded to the man, who nodded in return and swept out of the infirmary in a manner that reminded him of a bat.

He _had_ to charm his robes to pull that off, Lucius thought with a bit of amusement, but that was a thought for another day.

Pulling a pair of chairs to the side of his daughter's bed Lucius and Narcissa sat in silence and with unspoken understanding decided to leave confronting Dumbledore till tomorrow. Now, they just watched Dancia's gentle breathing as they held each other's hands, doing everything in their power not to break down yet again.

* * *

When Dany groggily came back to consciousness, she couldn't help but grit her teeth at her own utter incompetence.

Even if her meeting with Draco's Harry had been an artifact of past memories or just a straight out hallucination it had pointed out a simple fact to her, she had been resting on her laurels.

She couldn't even really blame herself too harshly for that really, Draco hadn't had a childhood, much like Harry he had been groomed from a young age to perform a singular purpose and little else after all. So, she had taken advantage of the fact that she had a large caring family, pseudo siblings, trusted friends, and her Harry, all while doing her best to ignore her responsibilities.

She _knew_ the future major players, she knew about the enemies weaknesses, she knew the buttons to press to get shit done in this ass backwards community...but she had put it off because...

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

Because she got to be a kid, for the first time ever she was allowed to be a little kid...

She loved every second of it too and despite everything felt no regrets for her indulgence in being an innocent.

So...so it was time to put her big girl knickers on and do something about Riddle, she had six soul jars to deal with and the wraith himself...well five actually, he hadn't gone full retard and made his pet snake a horcrux quite yet. At the very least she assumed it had been a horcrux since it exploded in a cloud of screaming agony when killed with a basilisk venom laced sword...

Ugh.

God this was just like being an operative all over again, having to deal with the monologing Dark Idiot of the month who was trying to impress the agents sent after them with their 'Unending Dark Powers!' like they were their alcoholic father.

Tedious, yet necessary, mixed with a shot of frustration and a chaser of exasperation.

Well first off she would have to deal with the diary, easy enough honestly ju-

"Dany? Are you awake?"

Eyes flitting open Dancia shot up in the hospital bed she had found herself in and nearly pulled a double take when she saw both her parents sitting there with concern evident in their eyes. They both looked rumpled, like they had slept in their clothes, their eyes blood shot, and holy shit look at that! Father had knots in his hair, may wonders never cease. Still confused as to why they were there, she smiled towards them kindly while pushing her complete and total bafflement to the back of her mind.

"Mother, father, good morning. Is there something amiss?"

What she had not expected was her mother to break out sobbing and for her father to rush her and pull her into his arms while lifting her from her bed.

Dancia was paralyzed by confusion and indecision, this had never happened to Draco, this had never happened to _her_. She could not remember a time her father so much as touched her, much less hugged her, she could not remember a time her mother had shown any emotion outside of calm confidence.

She was so out of her depth here, that she felt like she was about to hyperventilate; Dany really wished Harry and/or Dora was here right now, they would be able to make sense out of this.

Deciding to go with the flow as it were Dany wrapped her arms around Lucius, who, much to her complete and utter shock, let out a sob as he held her tighter. It wasn't painful, in fact it felt rather nice, like...like he wanted to protect her, like he...

Like he wanted to be her father for once.

That thought very nearly caused an emotional breakdown.

"I am so sorry little one," he began as he sat on the bed holding her close, sitting on his lap she really didn't know what to say, so she sort of went with the default.

"For what father?"

He froze, then shook his head sadly, "For never being there, for never telling you how I felt, for letting my pride dictate how I handled you. Malfoys don't have daughters, we have not for the past three hundred years, so quite simply I was out of my depth and I let your mother handle your upbringing since I had no idea what I was doing."

That earned a laugh from Narcissa, and a quiet yet amused scoff from Dancia, Lucius then carried on.

"I... Dancia...Dany... I know I haven't been the father you needed up to this point, but I will be from here on out. I.. I almost lost you last night, and I never told you the most important thing a father could ever convey to his child..."

Tightening his hug he whispered, "I love you Dancia. I love you so much I can't even begin to describe it. You are beautiful, elegant, brilliant, cunning, and caring. I... I am so proud of you and I just want you to know that. I want you to know that despite how cold and indifferent I may act, you are my little girl, and I love you more than anything."

...

...

...

Dany could not breath.

For the first time in either of her existences, her father had...

Fuck...

Her arms were moving against her will, they wrapped around Lucius' neck and pulled him close and, oh fuck, no don't, don't you fucking dare!

She sobbed into his shoulder as she muttered out, "I love you too daddy."

Then she broke down crying, and it hurt double because she knew these were not just her tears, they were Draco's as well.

Narcissa let out a sob at that utterance and Dancia realized then and there how completely and utterly fucked she was.

Because this time around? Her dad wasn't 'going to the hot place' as Draco's Harry put it, she would do everything in her power to save his soul from what Riddle would warp it into.

It was time to Maurader the fuck out of Tom Riddle's plans, and save all those she loved in the process.

* * *

 **So _that_ ended up being more emotional than I had intended, ah well, hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Relearning How to Delegate

**Before anyone complains about it, Tonks may seem to accept things a bit too easily but remember she's a Black and has been watching Dany closely for years. The coming revelations do not surprise her all that much since they explain quite a few inconsistencies for the brilliant witch. Of course she noticed something was off with her little cousin over all these years, she was after all hand picked by Madeye Moody to be his final apprentice.**

 **Anyway, insomnia update, I do hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Despite her new found drive to completely derail the second blood war before it had even begun Dancia had found her efforts stymied from an unexpected, then upon further reflection, completely expected source.

Namely all of her friends and family had been taking it upon themselves to make sure she was never alone and 'unprotected,' which was unintentionally frustrating as hell considering her spell repertoire. Yes, she had only managed to piss off the troll with her dark cutter but that was because she had a very limited amount of spells to work with as a first year student only two months into the semester.

Hell the only reason she'd been able to use _that_ was because she had an alibi in that her godfather had taught it to her for self defense, what with all the ghosts, paintings, and elves about reporting directly back to the Headmaster.

Drawing attention to herself by using a penetrating curse wrapped around an overpowered confringo to kill the troll would have raised so damn many alarms that really flight had been her only real choice despite her desire to fight.

That and the overwhelming fear she felt at being chased down by a creature that seemed to enjoy the taste of human flesh, that had been one hell of a motivator to run like Death was coming to take his due.

So she now found herself nearing the end of the first semester, feeling slightly stifled by her friends, and reaching the end of her patience because quite frankly she had shit that needed to get done. These new found feelings of love and caring she felt for her dad didn't help her thought process at all either, she had so many people to protect and the burden was starting to weigh down on her slim shoulders.

That...that was when she realized what a complete and utter fool she had been; after all the ICW always sent operatives out with a partner to watch your back for a reason, so why hadn't she acquired one yet?

It was a gamble yes, and it would require putting her faith in someone who had no reason to believe her, but...well...

As the Potter family motto says, ' _Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat'_.

* * *

Head Girl Dora Tonks was feeling the pressure of her position more keenly than she would like to admit as the semester drew to an end; feeling overwhelmed by studying for her NEWTs, being a glorified hall monitor, and appeasing Aunt Cissa by keeping an eye on Dancia occupying most of her time.

She truly understood the woman's concern about her daughter but really Dany was a brilliant witch who did not search out trouble, as horrible as the situation had been the troll incident had been a complete fluke.

 _But_ Dora happened to be highly protective of her little cousins so she was willing to humor her aunt for the time being, even if it meant she got little more then four hours of sleep at night to keep up with her studies.

Ugh, she hadn't even pulled any pranks off this year, leaving it to her disciples the Weasley twins to spice things up around here while she was preoccupied, which just added to her frustrations.

She was pulled out of her meandering thoughts by a light *Ahem* directly in front of her, pausing her patrol she glanced down and smiled at the girl who had been occupying her thoughts not moments before.

"Wotcher little cousin, there something I can help you with? It is past curfew you know." Dany worried her lip a moment then quickly motioned for Dora to follow her to an intersection that was free of prying eyes.

Running a hand through her white mane Dancia glanced left and right before casting a muffling charm around them, Dora now considered her curiosity well and truly piqued.

"Ok...Dora I want to tell you some things, some unbelievable, mind bending things, but I need your promise that you won't tell another soul about this without my permission. At least for now," with that she shifted about uneasily while glancing about clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

Well...this was unexpected, "Dany, magical oaths are really dange-"

"No," the tiny witch interrupted with a wave of her hand, "you are family and if I can't put trust in your word then what's the point? I just need you to promise to hear me out, keep an open mind, and to keep it between the two of us for the time being."

Dora internally shrugged at that, why not really, after all what deep dark secrets could an eleven year old have?

"All right, you have my word, now what's all this about."

"Not here, follow me," with that Dany pulled off an about face and quickly made it through the halls until they were at a dead end corner on the seventh floor. While Dany began pacing Dora watched the tapestry across from them in fascinated horror as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of putting trolls in tutus and forcing them to dance.

"What in the..."

Dany laughed beside her, "Barnabas the Barmy, tried to train trolls to dance, man had to have been on some really good shit to attempt that."

Brow furrowing she turned to her cousin to address the out of character cursing when she noticed the massive space age looking door that had appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Umm..."

"Yeah, I know, follow me." With that she pressed a button on the frame and the door slid open revealing...

"Bloody hell this is Ten Forward!"

Dancia grinned at her older cousin as the doors slid shut behind them and motioned for her to follow to a table by the windows, the depths of deep space staring at them as the U.S.S Enterprise cruised through the endless void at warp speed.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement!l I figured if I was going to show off the magical equivalent of a Star Trek holodeck why not go for broke, honestly wasn't sure it would work out right but I'm quite glad it did."

Dora glanced about grinning like a loon before turning back to her cousin, "How? I mean this is absolutely brilliant! Can I order a drink?"

Dany giggled at that, "Well I'll explain, and no while you can't order the room to make food or drink you can ask the castle elves nicely to bring you something. Scotch on the rocks right?"

Nodding slowly as she still took in the 24th century flagship of the United Federation of Planets, Dany quickly whispered for Dobby to supply the older witch with a much needed drink. Taking the drink in hand Dora took a sip and met Dany's gaze evenly.

"Well kiddo as far as surprises go, well done, is this what you wanted to show me?"

Dancia sighed at that as she pinched the bridge of her nose before returning her gaze to Dora's, "No. I was just kind of showing off honestly and seeing your reaction I know I have to show this to Mia now, she's such a nerd... Anyway... Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Non sequitur much little cousin? I...suppose? I mean we've got ghosts and rituals proving that souls exist in some form or another, and if we just ignore all the ridiculous religious pantheons out there well... Yeah I guess I could believe in reincarnation."

Dany visibly relaxed and leaned back into her chair shooting Dora a wan smile, "Good...I'm...that's good. Look...you have no idea how hard this is for me to talk about, you are literally the only person in the entire world who will hold this knowledge for quite some time."

Taking in a deep breath she turned to her cousin and stated, "This is... a life twice lived for me, my second go around, a chance to undo the damage to all our lives before it even happens. I died, I was reborn, and I am now given a chance to save as many people as I can along with actually having something resembling a real childhood."

Dora stared at her a few moments, then a minute, then two, before tilting her head to the side in contemplation before nodding and throwing back the rest of her drink followed up with slamming it on the table.

"Cor blimey that makes too much damn sense..."

That, that had not been the response Dany was expecting.

"It does?"

"It does. You were always scary smart, even for a savant, always mature beyond your years, had patience in spades, and always seemed to have a plan... How old are you anyway?"

Reeling from this turn of events Dany blinked rapidly before replying with, "Umm, counting this life? Mentally one hundred and eighteen give or take a few months."

Dora felt a...twinge of sadness at that, her favorite little cousin wasn't little at all was she, then something clicked, "Mentally?"

Dancia nodded at that, "Yes mentally I have over a century of experience to draw upon and it has helped immensely in my endeavors. _Emotionally_ , I'm...err...eleven."

That threw Dora for a loop, "Beg your pardon?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh Dany hopped out of her chair and began pacing, "Seriously I had this entire speech planned out to convince you I wasn't nutters and now this..." That had Dora smirking before her cousin continued, "Look what it comes down to is as of late I...haven't really been associating emotion to my old memories."

Brow furrowing she glanced back towards Dora while spinning her hands in a helpless and confused manner as she tried to find the right words, it was admittedly rather adorable seeing the normally poised witch so flustered.

Eventually she calmed and began speaking again, "When I died, I was Draco Lucius Malfoy-"

"You were a bloke!?"

Dany rolled her eyes at that, "It really doesn't matter Dora, different body, different sex, different gender identity, different life."

That rather mature response had the metamorphmagus snap her mouth shut as she nodded for Dany to continue.

"Anyway, I was reborn Dancia Alya Malfoy, I had no control of my life and was completely reliant on my family to protect me. Over the years my mum and aunts raised me to be a proper lady, to fully embrace what it meant to be a Black witch, and over time... Well, I stopped being an ancient wizard stuck in a young witches body, and I became a young witch with an ancient wizards memories..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she sniffed a bit, "I like being Dany alot more than I liked being Drake... So yeah, while I mentally have the accumulated knowledge of a one hundred and seven year old wizard, emotionally? I'm an eleven year old witch who is so far out of her depth that she has begun floundering."

Dora stood up and approached the now morose girl, and quickly wrapped her in a hug, "What do you need, little cousin?"

"I need help, I need help to make sure that horrible future doesn't happen, I need an adult I can trust who will listen to me but is willing to call me out when necessary. I need a partner in crime."

Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks smirked at that as she tightened the hug, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Dancia Alya Malfoy grinned in return as she replied with, "Mischief managed."

The wizarding world would never be ready for what would soon hit it.

* * *

 _ **'Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat-Fortune Favors the Bold**_


	20. Dirty Dancing

**So, craziness, I started this story almost a year ago on a whim due to lack of sleep, and now it's one of my favorites. Funny how things turn out, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Dancia glanced out the window at the passing countryside while reflecting on the fact that this first ride back to London on the Hogwarts Express for the winter hols was much different from Draco's time. Primarily because her eclectic collection of friends and family behaved nothing like Draco's former peers, who were always posturing and politicking all while attempting to suck up to the Malfoy heir.

Also, Pansy, that simpering twit who just, ugh... Dany didn't shudder at the thought of the vapid witch being in close proximity to her but it was a close thing really.

Regardless, this go around had Mia, Padma and Su muttering about some tome the trio were hovering over as they sat cross legged on the floor, Harry and Neville were playing cards while making wild childish boasts between turns, while Susan and Hannah played some crime scene analysis game that Dany was unfamiliar with.

It was chaotic and improper, just the way Dany liked it; not that she would ever admit to such, she did have a perfectly poised pretentious pure-blood princess persona to perpetuate after all.

That act of internal alliteration very nearly made her break out laughing but thankfully she was able to reel it in for the time being, upon further introspection behaving in such a...juvenile manner was almost liberating.

Something to discuss with Dora later.

When the train came to a stop, the group of friends broke up and soon she, Susan and Harry were dragged off by their favorite Head Girl to take the floo home to Malfoy Manor where their parents all awaited them. Upon arrival she and Harry were crushed in hugs and laughter from the Black clan and after many hours of stories and cheerful bantering they finally were released to get some well deserved rest.

Dany would readily admit that while having such an exuberant family was a tad... shall we say, overwhelming? She would take it over the alternative any day of the week.

* * *

Waking up on Christmas morning Dancia could not help mulling over how weirdly the magical world handled the holiday they knew as Yule. On one hand, magicals did _not_ appreciate the Christian standpoint of killing all witches for simply existing, because fuck you we have magic while you have no proof your asshole god even exists. Plus you just hijacked Yule and put a new label on it, so well done.

On the other hand, most modern muggles treated the bible like an end user lease agreement, everyone clicks accept, no one actually reads all of the terms of service. So in the end the holiday became a weird nearly incoherent mishmash of traditions that just hurt ones head to try and decipher.

Not that Dancia cared one way or another, she had met Death before and He seemed to like her well enough so what did she have to prove to anyone regardless?

Shrugging that off she hopped off her bed grinning as she went to go wake up Harry, who had managed to convince the Tonks family to let him stay over the night before. Deep introspective thoughts on ones spirituality could wait for another time, now, now was the time for _presents._

Harry ended up being in full agreement, and after being gently awoken grabbed her hand was soon sprinting down the stairs, both children cheerfully giggling on their way down.

As it turned out in the end the entire extended family, the Black/Bones, Longbottoms, Tonks, and Malfoys had gathered together for the gift exchange. An exchange which Lord Black enforced that they sing 'O Tannenbaum' to, in proper German by a prank charm no less, before it could begin. As Black pranks went it was a mild one so they all let it slide, and thankfully the moonstone necklaces Dany had gifted the girls, and the rings to the boys were well received.

All in all, it had been a hectic, mind bogglingly erratic gathering, but in the end Dany felt content and at peace, that is, until New Years Eve approached.

* * *

Dancia was mindlessly brushing her hair while listening to a French pop station on the radio when her bedroom door opened, glancing over to see Dora she nodded once while the older witch closed said door.

"Cousin, what can I help you with?" Dora glanced around the room a few moments before casting several security charms then leaned against the door frame while she stared at Dany for a few moments.

"You do know you can call me Tonks right? Everyone else at school does," Dany shrugged at that.

"Is that really important at the moment?" Dora huffed at the blase response before shaking her head in resignation.

"No... Look... You said Riddle had done something absolutely idiotic to prolong his life and we really couldn't do anything about it at Hogwarts for now. We're not at Hogwarts and we are soon to be unsupervised as the 'rents are all going to be at the Ministry Ball. So... What can we do?"

Dany stared at her cousin a few moments before nodding slowly, "Ok... I have a plan but... Well... It could get messy, I don't know..."

"All ears little one," Dora stated while Dany stared off into space, eventually she met her gaze while giving her a chagrined smile.

"How would you like to learn how an ICW Operative breaks into a blood bound safe?"

Dora's eyes widened at that, "You were an Operative?"

Dancia grinned at that while nodding slowly, "Oh yes, thirty years in the field before Draco took a goddess damned cursed arrow to the knee. After that he was forced behind a desk and made the Director of Operations for a few years before he retired out of boredom."

She would deny it till her dying day, but Dora was mentally hopping up and down in excitement at this revelation, what future Auror wouldn't at finding out they had access to the magical equivalent of James Bond?

Visibly she just smiled at the white haired witch before her, "Neat, mind throwing me a few pointers?"

Dany shrugged, "Sure, I'll write up a pamphlet later, till then though lets plan out our strategy..."

* * *

As the new year approached the adults all went off to do their thing to prepare for the Ministry Ball, Dora agreed to watch over the kids, who didn't really need any watching over, and thus gave the conspiring duo their opening.

After the manic departure of the Lords and Ladies Malfoy, Black, and Longbottom, along with the Tonks who just enjoyed a good party with free drinks, Dora stared down at her collected little cousins.

"Ok, you know the drill, do what you want, don't get caught, and if you do it was Sirius' idea thus his fault, now shove off."

Neville, Harry, Susan, and their gathered friends exchanged glances, grinned, then ran off enmasse.

Dora glanced to Dany who just shrugged lightly in turn.

"Kids, anyway are you ready for this? And...how did you get Harry to run off like that he usually sticks to you like glue?"

Dany shrugged yet again, "Told him we were doing girl stuff, lost all interest and just waved it off. Probably already hooking the Genesis or Nintendo up with Neville at this point."

Dora snorted at that while rolling her eyes, "Boys,"

"Right? Anyway we need to make this quick we've got about a half hour where no one will ask questions on where we've been so lets go."

Nodding she pulled her pixie like cousin to her and they soon apparated to the back patio of Malfoy Manor.

"Goddess I hate that form of travel," Dany muttered as she released a misty breath into the frozen winter winds, Dora just shrugged in reply.

"Better than being tracked by the Ministry, so where are we heading?"

Dancia conceded the point and opened the sliding glass doors leading into her ancestral home, "Daddy's study."

It took them only a couple of minutes to reach the second floor room and Dany couldn't help feeling some...extreme, unrelenting hatred for her grandfather as she stared at a blank spot on the far wall.

Dora was getting a bit uncomfortable at the silence until her cousin finally spoke, "Do you know anything about Abraxas Malfoy?"

"Nope," was Dora's quick response, which Dancia had to huff at.

"Yeah, bastard was good at covering his tracks. Look...daddy he's... He is a flawed man. But... _But_ he loves mum and I. He tries, and credit where it is due yeah? Anyway his dad, grandfather Abraxas, he was a true believer in Riddles movement... Which I had not known at the time. Draco...I fucked up hard... I hadn't realized how vile the man was when I set his portrait up in our manor with the rest of our ancestors.

"Lucius unfortunately hid that bit of our history too well, not that I blame him really. It isn't like he had known that Abraxas was aware that Voldemort had entrusted him with his first Horcrux...that his portrait would eventually warp my poor son's mind with idiotic vitriol over the years... That I would not notice the subtle changes until it was too late to fix things..."

She kept staring at the wall and Dora had to shift to the side to glance down at the now crying little girl, "Oh Scorpius...what would your mother have thought...I'm...so sorry son..."

Shaking her head and ignoring the tears running down her face Dany pulled a vial of her blood from her pocket that she had been collecting over the past week and broke the lid open to stick her finger into the still warm sanguine fluid.

"Time to make sure that never happens again..."

Dora watched her smear symbols across the whitewashed walls, crimson blood shifting to pink as it soaked into the plaster, and eventually Dany pointed at it, muttered "Open," and a segment popped out swinging on a hidden hinge.

Dany grinned as this happened, "Funny fact about blood bound wards, if you have a close enough genetic connection and know the right ritual, they're essentially useless."

Dora could only blink at that, "Then why use them?"

Dany met her cousins gaze evenly while shrugging, "Because most magicals are too fucking stupid to just hit a muggle bank in Chicago to open up an account to store a safety deposit box?"

Reaching inside the revealed opening she grabbed the Diary containing half of Tom Riddles soul and threw it on the ground, grinning manically Dancia Alya Malfoy aimed her wand at it and turned her gaze to her cousin.

"You know why Horcruxes went out of vogue, why no one talked about them, why they were such taboo magic aside from the fact that it meant perverting ones own soul?"

Dora could only shake her head at that question, which Dany had expected.

"Because after getting tired of dealing with Herpo the Foul's bullshit an Italian wizard created a curse designed specifically to disconnect a soul from their body...or an object. Bye bye Tommy, sweet dreams, Avada Kedavra!"

Dany stared at the inert book, soundlessly poking her wand forward, all while becoming incredibly frustrated nothing was happening. Staring at her wand with an exasperated expression she did not quite know how to handle this.

"Oh COME ON! What the hell gives? Why isn't it working?! I've got plenty of hate to call on! The concentration camps! The rapists! The breeding chambers! I have hate for fucking everything so why the hell isn't the killing curse working!?"

Nymphadora Tonks stared at her frustrated little cousin a few moments before approaching her and placing a caring hand on her shoulder, "Dany...you have a lot of hateful memories right? Human depravity, mass murders, cults, all at their worst right?"

The little witch met her gaze evenly as she nodded once, her glacial blue gaze burning with grief as she crossed her arms in defiance, "Yes. I...I remember all the...all the things Draco saw..." A moment later her posture relaxed as she lost focus and muttered, "All of those poor people...I tried..."

Dora pulled her into a hug while lowering her face to the crown of Dany's head, "Sweety...what did you tell me before about Draco's memories?"

She was silent for a time before it finally clicked, "I have no emotional attachment to them anymore..."

Dora nodded at that, "The killing curse, it takes hate, real hate, to pull it off. Draco Malfoy had plenty to call on, but can the little slip of a witch in my arms say she has that kind of hate in her right now?"

Dancia did not like this, she did not like it at all.

This...feeling of powerlessness. This knowledge she couldn't do something because she didn't have the emotional investment in it. It was...disconcerting.

"Fuck."

Dora snorted, "Yeah...lucky you there is someone here who has that kind of hate."

Releasing her little cousin Tonks stared at the Diary and released her Occulamancy barriers, letting her emotions wash over her like a bitter wave.

"Dora, what?"

She turned her now violet gaze to her worried cousin and couldn't help but smile at the small angel staring up at her in concern, "It comes with the territory kiddo. I'm a metamorphmagus, every boy who has ever shown interest in me, who has ever told me they loved me, who wanted to get closer with me, only wanted me because..."

She sniffled a little here as she twirled her wand between her fingers, "Because they wanted me to change myself to their idea of a perfect woman... And you know what little cousin?"

Dany had sidled up to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she muttered, "What?"

Dora smirked as her eyes began to glow, "That supplies you with an ample amount of Hatred. Avada Kedavra."

The pulse of emerald light left her wand, struck the book, and exploded a moment later with an unholy scream as a billowing cloud of black smoke faded from the now inert diary. The two witches stared at it a few moments before Dany picked it up threw it back into the safe, and slammed it shut. A few seconds later the blood symbols faded and she grabbed Tonks by the hand dragging her out of the room and back outside, eventually when they passed the wardline Dany apparated them back to the Tonks home where their cousins were blithely playing.

Dragging the near unresponsive older witch to her room Dany pushed her onto her bed, put Dirty Dancing in the VCR, and cuddled up to the woman who had just banished half of Tom Riddles soul to Hell.

"I love you Dora...I don't care what you look like, or what others see, you're a good person, and I'll always see that. Thank you..."

Her cousin didn't respond, other than to wrap an arm around the slight witch to pull her closer. It took well over a half hour for her to eventually say anything, subdued by the light and sound of the television playing before them.

"I didn't like that at all...it felt...so...good...and...and that worries me..."

Dany nodded as she burrowed closer into her side while muttering, "That's because you're a good person Dora... If you weren't worried, you'd be lost..."

At that she finally relaxed a bit, and remained silent for a time before muttering, "I love this movie."

"Me too," Dany replied, and nothing else was ever said about how they had destroyed the Dark Lord's first Horcrux.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, Lily helped me write the first half, the second was insomnia fuel, please review!**


	21. A Slice of Life-Letters Home

**I couldn't sleep, wrote this and it really doesn't fit into the overall story but I thought it'd just be a fun little thing to stick in between last chapter and the end of the school year. I kind of get a kick out of Dany and Harry being completely oblivious to what is glaringly obvious to everyone else, and this just made me laugh, so please enjoy this little slice of life snippet.**

* * *

Dancia stared out of her dorm window while rubbing her fingers against her temples slowly, attempting, and failing, to relieve the tension she felt at the moment.

After destroying Riddle's first Horcrux and returning to school she had fallen back into her regular routine and simply did her best to get through her first year without further incidents distracting herself and her friends. Oddly enough this desire was less for her benefit and more for Dora, the woman had enough stress in her life and the more time she could focus on studying for her NEWT's the better.

That was all easier said than done though because, for reasons she yet could not begin to comprehend, she had discovered that several older girls were talking about dosing Harry with love potions.

He was eleven.

What. The. Fuck.

The worst part was, they had likely done so during Draco's time as well it just didn't do anything to him since his balls hadn't fucking dropped yet, it would also explain Harry's developmental issues in his later teens, aside from being a resident of Durzkaban that is. Regardless, if you were getting potioned with something that deeply affects your mental balance before you even start having thoughts along those lines then Circe only knows what it would do to you long term.

So Dany had done exactly what any caring friend would do when she finds out some skanky sluts were after her best friend without his knowledge.

She...took care of them, at least she thought she had.

Dany had thought the humiliation of having 'WHORE' spelled out across their foreheads in painful boils would have been enough to dissuade them but apparently it wasn't, because not a week after the swelling went down they made their strike.

Not that it worked, Dany had been spiking Harry's drinks with a potion neutralizer since their first day back, constant vigilance and all that. If you aren't properly paranoid and crazy prepared you only have yourself to blame when shit happens and you're caught flat footed.

Which it would, since her best friends were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Glaring across the Great Hall at the skanky sluts in question Dany came to a simple conclusion, she'd have to outsource this one to a person with limited scruples and lax morals.

She needed Aunti Bella.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was going through the family bank statements, quite content with the returns she was gaining from the investments she had made earlier in the year, when her thoughts were interupted by her older sister's hysterical laughter.

This...was not something new, Bellatrix would break out laughing at a new discovery or the like at random, but the tone was different. She sounded outright manic, as if she could barely contain her mirth so had given up all attempts to do so.

That...could not be good.

Sighing she closed her ledger and made her way down to the rooms Bellatrix had squatted in for the last ten years and popped her head through the open doorway.

Bella was in a bathrobe and slippers, nothing new there, with her hair up in a bun and a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. She was holding a letter in her hand while the other was holding her stomach, her laughter actually looking like it was going to choke her.

Seeing Narcissa she waved her into the room and handed her the letter, breaking out into further laughter as her now bemused sister read it.

 _ **Dearest Aunti Bella,**_

 _ **I find myself in a bit of a quandry, you see I have discovered a plot being persued by several unscrupulous witches to ensnare my Harry with love potions. While I am quite aware that there is no real threat to his person as of yet, due to the simple fact that without the proper hormones existing to be affected in any noticable manner there is very little for the potions to work with, but I simply cannot let this transgression pass without response.**_

 _ **So I was curious if you had any suggestions on how to handle these skanky sluts and keep them away from Harry until he is capable of understanding what these dirty whores are trying to do to him?**_

 _ **I will of course defer to your established experience in metting out vengence, for I admit a rather grim desire to make them understand that going after my friends in such a manner is...**_

 _ **Unacceptable.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kissses**_

 _ **Dancia**_

Narcissa was vibrating with suppressed laughter before she finally broke out cackling and leaned into her still laughing sisters shoulder, the pair barely able to stand at the moment.

Lucius stepped in the room at this point, raised a perfectly plucked brow, and silently accepted the letter from his now giggling wife. After reading it he ran a palm across his face while letting out a withering sigh, then a moment later snorted lightly in amusement.

"That boy is doomed and he doesn't even know it yet...does _she_ even know it yet?"

All he got was more laughter from the two Black witches, sighing he left the letter on the table and walked back to his office, wondering if he should even bother bringing up a betrothal agreement at this point.

* * *

 **Just Dany being adorably oblivious in her actions, I thought it was cute at least, anyway I'm gonna try and sleep and hope that it takes this time, nighters all!**


	22. Please Don't Go Yandere Little Cousin

**_Partially insomnia induced, with help from Lily. Thus ends Dancia's first year, and the soon to follow time jumps until the Triwizard Tournament. Hope you all enjoyed and please review, even if you hated it._**

* * *

When Dora received a copy of the missive her little cousin had sent out to their Aunt Bellatrix from her mum earlier in the week she could honestly say that she was both concerned and…unsurprised.

As much as Dany would wish to insist that she had a century old wizard's memories guiding her actions she was acting more and more on her adolescent witch's feelings as of late. Coupling that with the potions she caught said girl carrying around didn't help dissuade that theory in the slightest. Sweet Circe did she owe Penelope Clearwater a favor for catching Dany's mutterings before she implemented her plan to exact revenge on the idiots who had tried to dose Harry with love potions.

Because _holy shit_ , this girl did not play games.

Mentally older Dancia may be, but Dora was emotionally the adult in the room at the moment and she tried to project that as she stared the physically younger witch down. Dancia for her part showed nothing but stoney resolve as she sat before her older cousin, completely content with the knowledge that she had been in the right to punish those 'skanky sluts' in a rather cathartic manner for trying to seduce her best friend.

Dora felt a headache coming on as she glanced down at the potion vials in her hand before turning back to Dany letting out a tired sigh while shaking her head slowly, "Sweetie, really?"

Dany huffed and glanced to the side while muttering, "I wasn't going to _kill_ them or anything. I just planned on...scaring them."

Dora raised a brow at that while tilting her head slightly, "These potions cause horrendous unending abdominal cramping pains, make the victim feel like their blood is boiling, and causes random bone growths throughout the body's extremities."

Dany blinked a few times before meeting her gaze with a perplexed stare, "And?"

Dora face-palmed while taking in a deep breath before replying with, "You said you were trying to scare them, not torture them little one."

Dancia looked truly perplexed now as she squinted at her cousin in honest confusion, "But…pain _is_ scary Dora."

Dora for her part groaned into her hand as it finally hit her as to what was going on, her little cousin's Black Blood was showing… Morgana help them all.

Eventually she threw her hands up and muttered, "You know what? We're not dealing with this right now. My NEWT's are in a week and I need to study, besides which those idiots that tried to dose a prepubescent with a love potion will be graduated next year. So I'm going to flush these potions down the toilet, you are going to promise to not exact vengeance on anyone till next year when your actions stop being my problem, and we're going to agree that this never happened."

Dany scowled at that, well _she_ would call it scowling, Dora would call it adorable pouting, before she eventually huffed and glanced away while muttering, " _Fine._ Though I reserve the right to retaliate if some slut tries this again when he's actually susceptible to love potions."

Dora let out a sigh of relief as she nodded slowly, that bought everyone a two year reprieve from potential jealous Black induced chaos at the very least, "All I ask for love, now go find your friends and I'll brush this one under the carpet yeah?"

Muttering something about being unable to sate her now impotent rage Dany hugged her older cousin, snatched up her bag, and left the room. Dora stared at the now half closed door before turning her gaze up to the heavens, "Sweet merciless Morrigan am I ever glad I won't be here when those two figure out they're made for each other."

With that, Dora left to destroy some rather illegal potions and to study for her dreaded NEWT's, not giving this incident a second thought as she shoved it in the back of her mind trying not to dwell on the fact that her entire family was completely insane.

* * *

Despite feeling honest anger at not being able to exact her revenge on the idiots who had tried to potion Harry, Dancia put it out of mind as she instead focused on Hermione's frantic finals studying and Harry' bemused attempts to make the bushy haired girl relax. It was at least...calming in a way, being surrounded by her fellow 'claws who all were united in the goal to overachieve each other.

It was a very weird combination of Slytherin and Hufflepuff ideals really, everyone wanted to outdo their peers but they felt compelled to share their knowledge at the same time. After all, what was the point in having knowledge if it wasn't shared with those that could appreciate it? So what if it just so happened that you grasped that knowledge better then those you shared it with, all that proved was you were more dedicated to the pursuit of all things academic.

Once again, weird combination.

As it stood, finals came and went, and shortly after the leaving feast they all received their final grades, and no surprise, all three of them had blown the curve for their year group. The Ravenclaw trio feeling rather smug at their accomplishments sauntered onto the Hogwarts Express and soon met up with Neville, Susan, and their friends in a magically expanded cabin.

Partnering up with Hermione for a game of rummy Dancia could honestly say that despite nearly getting killed by a troll, and dealing with idiotic potion happy bints, this had been her favorite year at Hogwarts ever.

After arriving at the station and meeting up with her parents, who incidentally showered her with affectionate hugs and prideful words that she would never admit made her preen a bit, Dany was soon home making plans for her summer holiday.

As it stood the Grangers had apparently made plans with both the Tonks and Malfoys for Harry and Dancia to go on holiday with them across France for three weeks. This surprise joint birthday present had Dany, Harry, and Mia jumping with glee, all for different, and rather dark reasons.

Hermione had never had friends before, and having two very dedicated, patient, and understanding friends who fully understood why she was the way she was and did not judge her for it was overwhelming. The fact they wanted to spend their summer hols with her and her family was just...incomprehensible.

Harry for his part had to be kept under the radar for years as not to inform the general public and the puppet masters that he was in fact growing into his own person. While he had been able to travel with the Tonks every now and then his only real exposure to foreign cultures was being coerced into learning French from Aunt Andi, something any self respecting Black would know regardless.

Dancia simply reflected on the fact she had actual friends, not minions or associates like Draco had, and felt slightly smug over the fact.

Regardless, Dan and Emma Granger were a bit older than her parents, but they were both active and kind people who were just as ecstatic about their daughter's friendships as said girl. How in the world they convinced her mother and Aunt Andromeda to let her and Harry accompany them on their month long tour of France was something she didn't understand but greatly appreciated.

They had taken a ferry across the channel, then a train and a few buses to Paris where they finally settled down in a rather high end hotel, all of them exhausted from travel bit still rather excited for what the coming weeks promised.

The hotel room was, in Dany's opinion at least, rather swanky and the room the kids were given was furnished with a pair of beds, a closet with dresser, and a large TV mounted on the wall.

The trio didn't even bother with fighting over the beds, they kicked off their shoes, piled all of the blankets and pillows on one bed turning it into a fort of sorts, and curled up together while turning on the TV to watch some random French cartoon.

Pulling herself closer to Harry who himself pulled her and Hermione closer the misfit trio watched on, and for one of the rare moments in their lives allowed themselves to be kids.

Dropping her head to Harry's shoulder Dany smiled lightly, content in the knowledge that whatever else happened in their lives from this point on, she had at the very least made sure those that had mattered to Draco had something resembling a childhood.

It was... Satisfying.

As it stood the Granger parents had their summer holiday mapped out and soon they were all on a nonstop tour across France, which thankfully helped Harry work around his accent and had forced Hermione to relax the remains of her uptight nature. At the very least she no longer looked at every book as if it was a fount of truth and did not blindly follow authority figures, which was progress as far as Dany was concerned.

Eventually after two and a half weeks of traveling, sunning on the beach, and simply absorbing a new culture the group found themselves back in Paris when Dancia and Hermione cornered Harry.

"Harry, your wand doesn't like you," Dany stated with no fear of being rebuked.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "More often than not you have to borrow one of ours for tests, especially for transfiguration."

Harry for his part looked at the pair of witches warily, "I'm...aware of that. I was there after all."

Dany nodded at this, "True enough, but we're in a foreign country that doesn't like our homelands government in the slightest. Which means any and all laws that the Ministry has put in place on the subject of wand ownership mean precisely jack shit, and Jack left town."

Hermione lightly smacked her shoulder at that, "Language. What she is saying Harry is you can have a custom wand made here, and the Ministry cannot have a single say on it. So we were thinking if a proper wand didn't chose a wizard, why not let the wizard help make his proper wand from scratch since it is legal here?"

Harry stared at the pair of witches before him blankly, both of them shifting uncomfortably in the silence before he stood and threw his arms around them and pulled them close.

"What would I do without you two?"

Dany and Mia snorted as they returned the hug, neither deigning the idiotic statement with a response. Really, as if they'd ever let their foolish wizard fend for himself, the idea was in on itself offensive.

Regardless, tomorrow they would head to Paris's magical district and get Harry a wand that was truly his own.

Right now though they were about to run late on the movie they had all agreed to earlier so the girls grabbed Harry's hands and dragged him to meet up with Hermione's parents and soon they were all ready for another evening of fun.

* * *

Fate scratched his head in frustration at the contentment the mortals were feeling, but stayed his hand to ruin it as Destiny eyed him warily, her hand running up and down the length of her blades age worn grip as she gave him an unsettling grin. Gulping he took a step back and decided to let things pan out without his interference, much to Death's amusement.

 **AH, TO BE YOUNG AGAIN.**

* * *

 _ **I like to think that Death is actually a fairly nice guy, just bored beyond words.**_


	23. Growing Up Seems To Be Overrated

**Sort of insomnia induced, this was more along the lines of two days of bad sleep so Lily actually had a say in this one thankfully. Anywho, please read and review, and as always, enjoy!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I have NO(!) idea why it is being made a big deal of a year after the fact, but yes Dancia's name is unique and I already had a subplot planned for later down the line were she admits that it was supposed to be Danica but well... Her mum was on a lot of pain killers after her birth, it'll be explained later.**

* * *

The premier shopping distract of magical France, the _Rue de Rêves_ was thankfully not accessed from the back alley of a seedy dive of an inn like with Diagon Alley. Rather one simply had to approach a rather tacky looking billboard peppered with muggle repelling charms sitting between two copper unicorn statues, both long tarnished green with age, and will the way to open with the tap of their wand.

A fast and efficient method that didn't require dealing with the stench of ripe bodies, stale ale, and tobacco smoke, something Harry approved of fully.

As the way opened up at Dany's behest Harry was thinking along the same lines as Hermione and her parents, this looked _nothing_ like what he had seen in Magical Britain. Everything was modern, everything was clean, and while not looking _quite_ like a shopping centre, it certainly bordered on the line.

Deciding to comment on this, Harry was surprised when a young man passing by carrying a cup of coffee laughed and slowed down to address their group.

"British yeah?" He asked in accented English, the group nodded while Hermione replied in his native French.

"Yes sir, we've been on holiday here for the past few weeks," the man nodded at this as he sipped his coffee.

"Then I hope your stay in France has been enjoyable young lady. As for why everything seems to be so modern here compared to your home country, well... you can thank Grindelwald for that."

His statement while light still carried a hint of bitterness that Dancia easily caught, "How so?" She asked with a tone of curiosity.

He scoffed lightly, finished his coffee, and tossed it into the air vanishing it with a flick of his wand before replying.

"Well it's fairly easy to implement full modernization when your entire society and infrastructure has been burnt down to the ground by a madman, now isn't it? If you have got to rebuild, why not do it with some style? Regardless enjoy the rest of your stay in my favorite city! Oh and if you're sticking around for dinner try Raphaël's off of Rue des échos! Have to go, ta!"

With that he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

With that rather interesting revelation in mind, the group eventually made their way to a storefront leading to France's most renowned wand crafter.

Madame Espérer as it turned out was absolutely _nothing_ like Mister Ollivander; rather than being creepy as hell while lecturing Harry on wand lore, having him play with hundreds of pre-made wands that didn't match, she instead had him stick his hand over muggle made totes full of wooden rods.

Following her laconic instructions to simply 'Push out with your magic until something takes its fancy,' Harry did so for about five minutes before one rod flew into his hand so hard it nearly bruised it.

Adjusting her glasses slightly, the middle aged witch took the rod from Harry and examined it with a critical eye.

"Beech, a tricky wood in that it'll only choose those who are open minded, and in your case wise beyond your years. A bit inclined to artistry and it prefers subtlety over brute force, a sneaky one are we not?"

This was said in a teasing tone that Harry only shrugged at, "Who is to say? I would certainly never admit to such implications."

Dany and Mia both scoffed in amusement at this, earning a mock glare from Harry that they only grinned at in response.

The amused wand crafter was now excited enough at her new project to let out an enthused, "Right then, now for the core!"

This took a bit longer than the wood, but the end reaction was much more surprising.

As Harry hovered his hand over one of the many totes, a thin strip of something resembling ivory shot out and once meeting his hand sent a pulse of magic out that knocked over nearly every container in the room.

Glancing back and forth in annoyance Madame Espérer flicked her wand a few times and returned everything to its proper place with but a thought. Sighing she snapped the bit of ivory from the still flummoxed Harry's hand and took a look at it.

"Shaving of a Horned River Serpent's horn, interesting. You a parselmouth kid?"

Harry, still reeling form the accidental damage he'd caused didn't respond, so Mia and Dany rolled their eyes before turning back to the wand maker.

"He is," Dany began.

"Yet he really hasn't explored what he can do with it," Mia finished.

Snapping back to reality Harry lightly drawled out, "I can talk to snakes, I say hello, they greet me in turn, then they ask if I have a mouse about me they could have. A very useful and terrifying skill that I should expand on for sure."

"It is if you have a vendetta against mice I suppose," Dan mused while Emma rolled her eyes at the byplay.

"Unless you are trying to circumvent them acquiring the Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything, I really don't see the point in that regardless," his wife stated in an amused tone.

Hermione smiled at that, while Dancia quietly muttered, "It's 42...by the way..."

Coughing to get the groups attention back on her, the wand crafter quickly stated, "Well...congratulations kid, your wand materials have been chosen, or rather have chosen you. Anyway, I need some of your blood to bond this wand to you, shall we continue?"

"Right!" Harry stammered, as he stepped past the girls and offered his hand out to Madame Espérer. The process didn't take long thankfully, thrust of a needle on his thumb, a few drops of blood on the core, a few onto the shaped beech wood, and that was that.

"Alrighty, you kids can wait around for about two hours, or go off and do your own thing, either way don't bother me while I'm crafting."

At this the Granger party shrugged as one, and left.

What followed was what was to be expected when three hyper intelligent women were given free reign to shop for any book they desired, thankfully Harry and Dan were quite used to this sort of thing so it really didn't scar them much. Just...bored them, while reminding both males why they let the women in their lives do what they wanted. It was just...safer that way.

Eventually after the girls had spent quite a bit of Lord Malfoy's money acquiring unregulated knowledge, something Bellatrix Black would likely find quite amusing, it was time for Harry to claim his wand. Returning to Madame Espérer's shop, Harry met the grinning woman's gaze evenly as she handed him the handsome wand made solely for him. Grasping it he felt elation, trepidation, and...power, so much power. Golden sparks flew from its tip and he couldn't hold back his elated smile as he twirled _his_ wand between his fingers.

Eventually Dany and Mia stood at his sides, both smiling lightly as they observed his awestruck visage.

Words were not needed, nor were they offered. Both witches had bonded to their wands instantly and knew full well the euphoria Harry must be feeling now that he'd found his magical partner in crime. Exchanging glances the girls could only grin at each other, the next six years were going to be...interesting.

* * *

A few days later their holiday was over with and they returned home. Harry spent time with the rest of their expanded family, Hermione did much of the same with her parents, and Dancia decided to spend time with Dora before she was absorbed with her Auror training.

On a whim the older witch decided they were going thrift store shopping, this sounded amusing to Dany so they did just that. After a bit of a shopping spree Dora ended up in a pair of torn up blue denim jeans, a Ramones T-shirt, an old black denim jacket festooned with patches and button pins, along with her usual combat boots. Couple this with her now spiked bubblegum pink hair and the teen could easily fit into a punk concert anywhere in the hemisphere.

Dancia for her part wore a rather archaic ensemble consisting of a white jacket with a pink lining covering a black corset, brown pants, black gloves, and black high heeled boots with white leather spats going from ankle to knee. She finished this off with a white lace parasol.

Dora said she looked 'Classy as Fuck,' so that was probably a win for her. They also bought a pair of golf clubs and a bucket of golf balls, and hit a sandwich shop before finding themselves on a pier over the Thames, teeing off at the surrounding seagulls and pigeons.

"FORE!" Dora called out as she swung her club, sending a golf ball flying and fist pumped when it nailed a seagull, sending the dazed bird down into the water bellow.

"Damn, ok that is 4-3 now, nice shot by the way. So...worried about joining the Auror Corps?" Dancia asked this as she took Dora's place at the end of the pier, dropping her own ball into place while she practice swung her club a few times.

"Eh, not...really? I mean I've known what to expect since I was a brat and fully intend on doing things by the book, but I'm also aware I have an unfair advantage. I mean the two highest ranking members in the department are my aunt and uncle, I've had my mum and the aunts training me since forever, and you taught me how to wandlessly summon things already sooo..."

"FORE!" Dany cried out. before grimacing, "FUCK! Missed the little shit. Eh, I'm just glad you picked up on it quickly enough, I mean if you're going to learn one spell to perform wandlessly, it should be one that will help you acquire a wand. What the instructors always told us anyway."

Pushing the now pouting Dancia aside, Dora dropped a ball in place and shook her hips a bit, "Gotta stop aiming for the pigeons, the gulls are bigger. Anyway why don't you do more things wandlessly? I mean you're powerful enough for it and all. Not that I'm not grateful for your coaching or anything, a wandless incantationless accio is bound to turn some heads after all, I just don't get why you don't do more with it. FORE!"

Her ball did not hit a bird, it in fact continued on and hit a fisherman on the head sending him to the deck of his boat in a befuddled heap. Dora covered her mouth in horror, while Dany laughed for a time before replying.

"Hot damn, nice one cousin nice. As for the not doing wandless magic, it's the same reasoning as to why witches such as ourselves cannot use potions to regulate our periods until we are older. Puberty is a bitch. Screwing around with chaotic powers while you are still becoming an adult can have some...really... _really_ negative side effects."

Dora blinked at that, "Such as?"

Dancia scowled as she dropped a golf ball, yelled "FORE!" and swung her club, braining a seagull and sending it to its death before replying with, "Sterility for starters. Maybe even a heredity curse if you really screwed up, not to mention squibbing yourself. I hadn't realized how...horrific this was until a week ago actually, thank Circe for Midol... Also we're 4-4"

Her cousin paused mid-swing as she quickly turned around, "Wait you're menstruating?"

Dany rolled her eyes at that, "Yes, I am. Which means puberty is hitting me earlier than even Susan had to deal with in my last life. I am already annoyed about this, please don't make a big deal out of it."

"Err...right...FORE!"

There was an uncomfortable pause in the conversation for a few minutes before Dora asked, "Umm... I don't need to give you the talk do I?"

Dancia glared at her a moment, then deflated as she let out an exasperated sigh, "No, you don't, thankfully mum already had a rather... shall we say bare bones talk with me about it? I think she was more embarrassed about the entire situation then I was, so that is at least out of the way. Though I feel terrible for Harry at the moment. Apparently Lord Black is using my...becoming a woman, as an excuse to give Harry 'The Talk.'"

Dora froze up, met Dany's gaze, then both witches broke out laughing.

* * *

Harry stared at his Dogfather in abject horror as he processed what he had just been told, after a minute of uncomfortable silence he squawked out "BABIES COME FROM WHERE?!" Sirius for his part ran a hand down his face, while Amelia did her best not to break out laughing. Ah, the joys of children growing up and basking in their suffering.

* * *

 **Tonks and Dancia would find that amusing wouldn't they? Oh and Dancia's outfit was modeled after Neo's from the web series RWBY. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. A Blitzed Through Second Year

**Time skip chapter, nothing of major importance happens second year so we're just running through it really quick. Almost a filler chapter even though it was short. Also, while it is short it was annoying to write because I really want to get Dany Harry and Mia to fifth year where the fun will really start. Also this is an insomnia chapter so not up to my normal standards, I'm sure I'll have corrections in the reviews soon enough to iron it out. Regardless, please enjoy!**

* * *

Dancia's second year at Hogwarts was honestly one of the most mundane things she had ever had to endure in either of her lives, there only being two memorable moments to break up the monotony coming to mind.

One, Dany facing off against someone she had saved from an ignoble death on a whim years ago and nearly forgotten about it, and two, dealing with a moronic sex offender.

Dancia entered platform 9 3/4's with her family a bit earlier then planned and slowly moved towards the Hogwarts Express while she and the others did their social duty to interact with their peers.

It was...tedious to say the least.

Still, when she stood alone for a brief few seconds and suddenly felt a presence beside her Dany couldn't help but jump and let out a quiet squeak of surprise as Luna Lovegood of all people stared at her in awe.

"You are the Twice Lived!" The dreamy eyed girl stated, thoroughly freaking Dancia out in the process.

"Err...What?" Points for eloquence not gained, where the hell were Harry and Hermione!? Looking about she saw them and Hermione's parents laughing with Sirius and Amelia, meaning she was now on her own.

Grabbing Dany by the arm Luna began dragging the snow haired witch along only to stop before a tall regal looking woman in a pantsuit, her glacial blue eyes glancing up from the papers she was reading to meet Dany's matching gaze.

Dancia felt...something... pass between her and the woman as she eventually grinned down at the small girl and let out a startled laugh.

"I knew you were real, Twice Lived, but I had no idea you would be so adorable."

Why the hell did everyone think she was adorable? It was maddening! Also twice lived? Not...anything she wanted to currently focus on. Still, with Luna gripping her arm and her friends preoccupied Dany simply let out a huff and shook her head slowly.

"I am as myself as I can be, is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

With a smirk she handed Dany a worn bit of parchment that had been handled and folded many times, and the sight of the text scrawled across it had her already pale visage go bloodlessly white.

 _'_ _ **Greetings friend,**_

 _ **You have no reason to believe me, and I would not blame you in the slightest for discarding this letter, yet regardless I feel compelled to send you a warning.**_

 _ **To put it simply, I am a time traveler, and I wish to fix as many things as I possibly can.**_

 _ **Your daughter Luna is a close friend of mine, in fact when my significant other died far too young she was the first person there to console me, and stop me from doing something rather idiotic.**_

 _ **I love Luna, she is family to me, and being family she confided to me the deeply traumatic moment in her youth that caused her years of unending pain.**_

 _ **I do not know when it happened, only that it happened before she went to Hogwarts, but she witnessed you dying. You were blown up by your own experiment and she was there to witness it, covered in your blood, losing herself to her grief.**_

 _ **I ask only one thing, don't hurt my little sister a second time by being complacent.**_

 _ **-Sincerely, A Friend**_

Dany just stared at the letter for a time, turned to the grinning Luna, then back to said girl's mother, and felt like throwing up.

"I wrote this when I was five, how did you know I..."

Pandora Lovegood leaned down and kissed her brow before taking a step back giving the girl a soft smile, "And you had no reason to write it at all. Just know that if you ever need to talk to an adult that is willing to understand your situation, the Lovegoods are here for you."

With that she repeated the gesture with Luna, gave a teary farewell, then walked away leaving the two girls standing on their own.

Eventually Dany turned to Luna and shook her head slowly, "I...I don't... I don't understand."

Luna just grinned at that, "It's the wrackspurts, don't worry, they will go away in time."

At that, Dany just broke out into quiet hysterical laughter.

Her fucking life.

* * *

Harry's reaction to Luna after Dany introduced the small blonde to her friends was honestly rather hilarious. He had simply stared at her a moment after she had gone on a tear about Wanamingos, whatever the hell those were, and stated "Your ideas intrigue me and I wish to subscribe to your newsletter."

Luna's reply was an excited, "Yay, do you truly wish to subscribe to the Quibbler? Daddy knows ever so much about things people refuse to talk about!" She was hopping on her tip toes and clapping as she said this, and of course it endeared her to e _ **veryone** _because she was freaking _adorable._

It was decided quite quickly between Harry, Dancia, and Hermione, that the small girl with strange ideas was going to be their friend, and they'd do everything they could to keep her happy.

* * *

Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and was of course accepted with roaring applause from most of Harry's year group, she moved towards one of the empty benches but Hermione hopped up and grabbed her arm placing her firmly between herself and Dancia. Harry, Padma, and Su grinned from across the table nodding to her and she could only smile in return.

None of them would ever realize that this one act of solidarity put the small girl firmly in the 'Off Limits' zone of the bullies that plagued the school, and especially from their own house.

No one wanted to earn the ire of the Boy-Who-Lived, the niece of Andromeda Tonks, and the purported brightest witch of their generation after all.

Even if the girl was odd, it just wasn't worth it.

Ravenclaws were smart after all, and that included having survival instincts.

* * *

Life went on, boring beyond words until some time before Beltane when Dancia walked into the girls showers to see Cho Chang still fully clothed, sobbing under the running water of one of the faucets muttering to herself.

This kicked in decades of police experience and Dany did her best to appear nonthreatening to the older witch as she took a knee next to her.

"Cho? _Cho!"_ She finally met Dany's gaze as she gave her a friendly smile, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Then Cho lost her shit, began wailing, threw her soaked through arms around Dany and began letting out crying sobs.

Bloody hell that didn't amount to anything good.

Rubbing her hands down the Asian witches back her crying eventually shifted to hiccuping sobs. Soaked through from the still running shower, and having a relatively decent idea what the young witch was freaking out about, Dany released the now somewhat calmed girl and tried to meet her gaze through the curtain of her rather sodden hair.

"Cho, what happened?"

The girl stared at the far wall for a time before she finally managed to whisper out a reply.

"I had Care of Magical Creatures today, Professor Kettleburn brought out unicorn foals for us to play with..."

O...k...

"What happened then?" Dancia asked being far more polite then she was honestly feeling at the moment, primarily blaming the cold water and her cramps.

Once again, fuck you puberty.

Cho looked shell shocked as she whispered out, "They wouldn't come anywhere near me, every time I tried to pet them they turned away. Unicorns only let virgins touch them you know! I _am_ a virgin! I'm not a slut like the other girls are calling me! But...but...the unicorns wouldn't come near me... Which means... so that means..."

And she broke out crying again.

Dancia for one brief moment was Draco, seeing the stockades of muggle-born witches being kept tethered in their cages as playthings for Riddle's Death Eaters, and had to fight back the bile that roiled in the back of her throat. To fight back the shame that he had not helped them, that he had not at the very least ended their suffering...

Then an old theory popped into her mind as she met Cho's gaze evenly, "Cho, I need you to focus. Have you had any detentions recently? Any at all?"

The bright witch looked at her in confusion a moment before nodding slowly, "Two weeks ago, yes."

"What was it for?" Dancia asked dreading the answer yet fully anticipating it.

"I...questioned Professor Lockhart's spells, I've never heard of them before and none of them work when I tried to cast them. He got angry with me and gave me a nights detention for questioning a professor's methods..."

Dancia let out a tired sigh at that, "Do you remember what you did during your detention with him?"

Cho looked lost a moment before shaking her head slowly, "No I don't I..." Her face went milk white as her lower lip began to tremble, " _OH CIRCE!"_

Draco had always wondered why the hell a wealthy, successful, highly manipulative author would apply for a purportedly cursed teaching position in a school in the middle of no where Scotland for what amounted to a solid year.

He had his theories, and the worst one was now confirmed.

Cho was now freaking out and it took all of Dany's admittedly limited strength to keep her from hurting herself before she could get her to the hospital wing for an examination.

After that Dany wasted no time contacting the DMLE, and Gilderoy Lockhart was soon dragged out of Hogwarts by her Aunt and Uncle, on the charges of rape, use of unforgivables, fraud, illegal use of oblivations, and two pages worth of other infractions that had nothing to do with the school.

He was given The Kiss in the end, Dancia thought it was better than he deserved, she despised rapists more than anything after all.

Outside of that, her second year ended without any fanfare, she'd convinced Harry and Hermione to only bother taking Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures with her next year, and kept Luna from being ostracized along with destroying Lockhart's life and reputation.

The only thing that really bothered her was after the ride on the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year, Cho had cornered her in the now empty car she and her friends had occupied and pulled her into a tight hug which was, while not unpleasant, very unexpected.

"Thank you, Dany," she muttered before releasing her, then leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.

Breaking off the kiss she smiled at the shell shocked girl and walked away, leaving Dany to just stare at the wall a few moments before managing to mutter what she felt would eventually be her epitaph.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling things are about to get incredibly, irrevocably, stupid?"

* * *

 **Second year blitzed through, Pandora is alive and well, Lockhart is a creep, and Dany is soon going to be dealing with the "joys" of adolescence along with having a fangirl.**

 **Mwhahahaha!**

 **Side note third year won't be bypassed this harshly, just letting it be known, please review!**


	25. Questionably Mature Advice

**Is it...? OH! You guessed it! INSOMNIA!**

 **Enjoy my friends, also to the handful of people who posted on guest accounts that I couldn't reply to about me "Demanding" reviews.**

 **I like user feedback, this story is an organic thing that grows with reader feedback, I like hearing from said readers, so please, don't be unnecessarily bitchy when all I want is words on how to make this venture better.**

 **I'm going to _try_ to sleep now, goodnight everyone!**

* * *

Dora Tonks groggily sat up as she heard someone rapidly rapping their knuckles on her flats front door and very much wished to end their existence after the fact.

"Fucking hell the next time Hestia wants to chain Irish car bombs I'm not going to be so morbidly curious on how far we can drag it out. Ugh...fucking Baileys...STOP FUCKING KNOCKING I'M FUCKING COMING YOU GODDAMN WANKER! FUCK!"

The knocking ended as she stumbled into the hall and swung the door open, only to see her little cousin Dancia staring up at her, who soon gave her a highly unimpressed once over with her piercing glacial blue eyes.

"Hot damn Dora, you look like shite, also nice baps I always figured you were naturally a 'C' cup, the clit ring is a bit of a surprise though."

What?

Glancing down she realized she was in fact completely naked while also in her default form, and rather then freaking out she let out a tired sigh while pulling a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear, turning away from her little cousin as her violet eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Graduation from the Auror Academy was far more memorable then I thought it would be. Also stop staring at my arse," she stated while making her way back to her bedroom.

"Then stop having such delectable junk in the trunk so to speak, also as a segue to a far less awkward topic what the hell did you drink last night? Seriously it looks like a claymore mine went off in here and I'm not even going to ask why your knickers are hanging out of the microwave."

Dancia stated this while scrunching her nose and taking a seat on the somewhat reasonably clean couch before her, doing her best to not consider what likely had occurred on it mere hours before.

Dora stepped back into the room pulling on an over sized t-shirt that draped over her shorts while plopping down on the couch next to Dancia, all while absently summoning a bottle of water off the kitchen counter. Twisting the cap off she downed half the bottle before turning to the white haired witch at her side.

"So looking to delve into the Black tradition of knotting up the family tree are we?" Dora stated with a faux lecherous grin, Dancia just rolled her eyes at the insinuation.

"I'm allowed to window shop, you are attractive, I admit it, but also very annoying and not worth the effort. So no, one night stand at some point in the future, maybe, but no more than that."

Dora snorted, "Noted. As an aside I have no bloody idea about the mess, last night is a blur and I'm not even going to pretend that I could possibly justify it."

Dancia raised a perfectly plucked brow at that, "Your parents must be beyond proud, regardless moving on. I need a law enforcement perspective on something that is not my own. I am...admittedly biased when it comes to such cases."

All teasing fell to the side as Dora turned to her little cousin in concern, "Oh, do tell."

Dany frowned slightly as she dropped her chin into her splayed out hands as her elbows fell to her knees, "You know about the whole Lockhart...thing, right?"

Dora nodded at that quickly, "The shear amount of crimes that bastard committed had my mentor frothing at the mouth. I thought Moody was scary beforehand, holy hell was I wrong, seeing him triggered was damn unsettling."

"Not surprising really, you have to care about protecting the innocent to be as fervent as he is. Regardless, you know Lockhart was captured because of me right?'

"Yarp," Dora stated before downing the rest of her water.

"Well allow me to explain what led up to his arrest." So that is what she did, everything about Cho, about getting her to the infirmary, about directly contacting Aunt Amelia and Uncle Sirius, and finally the kiss she received on the train.

"So after Harry, Mia, and Nev left Cho showed up, asked if she could talk in private, and closed the door. She hugged me, thanked me, and kissed me."

"Hot damn," Dora stated with a grin.

"There was tongue, and I really don't know what to think about this because I'm like...99.9% sure she is not a witch's witch. I've heard her swooning about Diggory more than once so I just don't know how to handle this. I mean why the hell would she suddenly be interested in me!?"

Dora nodded slowly as she dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling, "It's fairly obvious what's going on in her head, and I'm sure you figured it out already you just need someone else to verbalize it."

Dany sighed in exasperation, "Elucidate."

Dora rolled her eyes, "Fine. She was alienated by her classmates because the unicorns wouldn't come to her. It confused, and rightfully worried her. She came to the conclusion that she was not in fact a virgin anymore, and considering the fact that she didn't recall ever having sex, this was a big deal for her."

"It would be for any woman," Dany spat out in anger. Dora only nodded in return not wishing to add wood to that particular fire. She knew sexual abuse was a subject that made her little cousin enraged and was not in the mood to derail that particular train of thought and decided to not let it even leave the station.

"So," Dora continued, "she falls apart, all of her _'friends'_ turn on her, call her a whore, a slut, so on and so forth, and she falls apart feeling dirty and used. She hides in the showers when who shows up to comfort her? Dancia Malfoy, the Elven Princess of Ravenclaw."

Dany's eyes widened at that, "Wait what!?"

Dora shrugged, "What a lot of your year mates call you, they probably read too much Tolkien."

" _OBVIOUSLY_!" Dany snarled out, Dora simply ignored her.

"Moving on, you comfort her, rather then dismissing her as a whore, and then use your judo grip on deductive reasoning to not only figure out what had happened to her but narrowed down the criminal that violated her in moments. What did you do after that? Go to the Headmaster? Go to your Head of House? Nope, you contacted the head of the fucking Department of Magical Law Enforcement and had the bastard dragged out in chains within hours of accusing him of his crimes."

Dora glanced towards her now exhausted looking cousin as she reached over and ruffled her hair a bit.

"And what fate did the bastard receive little one?"

Dany sighed while smacking her cousins hand aside, dropping her eyes to the ground she muttered "He had his soul devoured by a demon."

Dora nodded, "She was mind controlled, raped, and had her memories stolen from her. Then, at her lowest point a beautiful ethereal goddess wandered upon her, deduced what was wrong, and not only took her to healers that would not judge her, but let loose the dogs of war that dragged down the man who violated her."

Dany rubbed her temples slowly as she continued for her cousin.

"Since I completely bypassed the Headmaster Lockhart was thrown to the ground in front of Aunt Amelia and Uncle Sirius, who both despise pedophiles to begin with, having the full knowledge that Susan, Hermione, and myself were attending class with the creep. His soul was devoured later that day and he was no longer a threat to anyone."

"Especially to Cho," Dora chirped out helpfully.

Dany stared at the ground a few minutes before speaking, "I...I'm going to have a scary protective fangirl from here on out, that's what this boils down to right?"

"Yuppers!" Dora chirped out cheerfully.

"Goddamnit..." Dany seethed out in frustration.

"Yarp!" Her cousin laughed out

"Fuck you Dora." Leaning forward she kissed her full on the lips and then stood and walked away from the dumbfounded metamorphmagus.

"Wait...what? WHAT!? You can't just walk away after that!"

Dany stepped in the hall, extended the fore and middle finger of her right hand towards her cousin forming the traditional two fingered salute, then apparated away.

Dora could only stare forward a few moments before breaking out laughing.

Goddamn was that little witch ever a Black.

* * *

 **I honestly love Dany and Dora's relationship, I feel like I could write an entire story just focusing on their antics considering how they play off each other. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	26. Beginning of Third Year, Morgana Save Us

**A very much insomnia chapter that is actually a very important transition piece, I know it is short but I truly hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The summer before third year passed by without much of note happening, it was time Dancia mostly spent studying with her family beside her friends, slacking off with Dora, and generally just enjoying being a young teen without a care in the world.

There was a downside to all this though, namely that she was now required to wear bras, which was weird, constraining, uncomfortable and upon every woman in her family's insistence, completely necessary.

This on top of her monthly visitor, massively fluctuating hormones, the unwanted leers she was starting to get from significantly older men that automatically made her want to stab them in the eyes, and well, Dany could only come to one conclusion to an age old question.

Why could women be such moody, fickle, and at times irrational creatures as if by the flick of a switch?

Simple, because they had every fucking right to be so.

"Dany are you ok?"

Blinking rapidly as she shook herself from the tangent her mind had taken her down she turned her head towards Harry who was looking at her with some mild concern. Glancing about their cabin aboard the Hogwarts Express Dany noticed that Luna had apparently fallen asleep and lay curled up like a cat, her head resting on Hermione's lap as said impromptu pillow was reading a trashy romance novel while absently running her free hand through the blonde's hair.

Apparently while she had been day dreaming Dany had missed Neville and Susan wandering off as well, huh, add suddenly becoming oblivious to ones surroundings to the joys of puberty.

"I'm fine Harry," she said with a placid smile while she patted the hand he had intertwined with her own, his thumb running gentle circles along her knuckles in the process. "Just a lot on my mind and hoping to Circe we have an actually decent DADA professor this year."

Harry grimaced at that releasing his hold on her hand which for some reason saddened her as he glanced out the window, "Yeah, the depressing part is the bar is set so low at this point that near anything is an improvement."

Dany nodded at that, "Too true, can't get much worse then a stuttering buffoon who gets himself killed by a creature he is supposed to be a specialized in handling, and a pedophile rapist fraud."

That was of course not strictly speaking entirely true, but the Carrows and Umbridge hardly counted since they were foisted on the school by the ministry and were as close to being teachers as a sleep deprived cabbage would be.

Eventually the train was nearing the Hogsmeade station and the overhead speakers announced their stop would be in ten minutes so she, Hermione, and Luna shooed Harry out of the cabin so they could change into their uniforms. It wasn't until she had stopped fussing with the pleats of her skirt that Dany frowned and glanced over to Luna and Hermione before she had to bite her tongue as a series of curses tried to spew forth.

Hermione, being her best female friend noticed this and brought it to attention, "Dany what's wrong? You look like you're about to blow a gasket."

Running a hand through her hair she let out a frustrated sigh as she pointed at Luna who looked mildly surprised as Dany seethed out, "Look how long her skirt is."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she examined their younger, and now self conscious friend, "Umm...it falls right below the knees?"

Dany nodded slowly in acknowledgement, "Now look at the length of our skirts."

Hermione stared down at said skirt, glanced at Dany, then back to Luna, and then blushed furiously, "Bloody HELL! these things practically require a hair net!"

Dancia ran pinched fingers down the bridge of her nose a few times before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Leggings?"

Hermione paused a moment, then nodded, "Leggings."

"Poo, I liked staring at your bare legs, they are ever so smooth," Luna stated while crossing her arms contritely.

The older witches exchanged glances before Hermione muttered, "Err...sorry Luna...propriety and all that..."

Thankfully the easily distracted blonde seemingly found a wibblewacker (the fuck?) in the pile of sweet wrappers beside her so no further interaction was needed on that subject at the very least.

When Harry reentered the cabin neither Dany or Mia brought up their conversation as he was thankfully distracted with his lamentations about the idiots sharing Neville's house.

Apparently one Ron Weasley had insulted Harry for being friends with a Malfoy and Harry had in turn tried to cave his head in with a history book for the trouble. The said now terrified ginger had been saved by his twin brothers who had simply picked Harry up mid swing and turned him around stating that Lady Chaos would not want him going to Azkaban for justified homicide.

Harry was miffed, Dany was touched, and Mia was humorously exasperated.

After arriving at the station the trio shared their carriage with Luna, while Dany did her best not to pay attention to the thestrals leading them up to the castle, though she clearly noted Harry and Hermione did the same. Apparently seeing that troll die while it was trying to kill her had counted as witnessing death and accepting it for what it was.

How had she not noticed that last year?

Fucking puberty, this was beginning to become an unwanted trend.

The sorting went off without a hitch thankfully, and it was quickly followed with the Welcoming Feast and a well deserved bed time. In the morning everyone followed their daily rituals and received their schedules, thankfully there was no issues involved with that. Dany was honestly half expecting Dumbledore to insist Harry take Divination, and his ongoing general lack of interference in her best friend's life was beginning to concern and confuse her.

Did he know that Harry was no longer with the Dursleys or was he completely unaware? Either way, Dany had no method of finding out other than directly asking the man and really...that was just an option that was not even on the table.

Deciding to just drop that line of thought for the time being Dany accepted a piece of buttered toast from Hermione and slid it through her runny eggs while distractedly glancing about the Great Hall. Sticking the egg soaked bread into her mouth she chewed on it in a half hearted manner when the far doors were slammed open and a slightly disheveled woman wandered into the room.

Wild black curls were pulled up into a messy bun, half moon spectacles resting on the tip of her nose, and distant lilac eyes focused on the papers in her hands while fine dark silk robes shifted about her, the woman then paused and glanced up as the Headmaster let out a delighted greeting.

"Ah! Our errant witch has returned! Tell me my dear did you find the texts you needed for your courses?"

The witch extended one delicate finger which she used to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose then nodded slightly before replying.

"Yes Headmaster, and my apologies for running late, but the board brought me in with so little warning that I rather panicked a bit I admit."

Dumbledore just let out a light laugh at that, "All is well my dear girl I fully understand." With that he cleared his throat and raised his voice to gain the entire halls attention, "Students may I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! Miss Bellatrix Black!"

The gathered students clapped as Dany's fork fell from her now limp fingers, the only thing she could hear over the thundering rush of blood in her ears was Harry's muttered "Morgana save us all."

She could not agree more.


	27. A Very Needed Explanation

**Slightly sappy ending to this one _but_ third year is the calm before the storm that will be fourth year, let the kids have some fun. Also I really enjoy writing Snape, he is so much snarky fun especially when he is teasing Dany.**

 **Anywho, Lily reviewed this and didn't find many faults but I'm sure I missed punctuation and the such as usual but regardless, I am tired, I want to sleep, so screw it, posting.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

There were many thoughts running through Dancia's mind at the revelation that her Aunt Bellatrix was going to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year.

Top of them all was quite obviously, _WHY!?_

Since their first day after their arrival at Hogwarts fell on the weekend this year the students were free to roam the castle after receiving their schedules. Once accepting her own from Professor Flitwick Dany shot her two best friends a conspiratorial look that they quickly nodded to. Both Harry and Hermione understood how screwed up this situation was due to continuous overexposure to the Black family and they too wanted answers.

Respecting Bellatrix for her knowledge in the archaic and esoteric realms of magic? Sure, that was acceptable.

Respecting her ability to train gifted students in combative dueling to best defend themselves against their enemies, also acceptable.

Giving her full access to an entire generation of impressionable children who have not had a single decent DADA instructor up to this point in time?!

Madness. This was setting a precedent Dany had not prepared for and she was going to confront the only available authority figure she respected at present over this turn of events.

Unfortunately that meant she had to sneak into and wait in Uncle Sev's office until he finished his yearly introduction speech to the first year Slytherins. This of course eventually led to her shifting about uncomfortably, which then led to her snooping through his bookshelves.

Finding a very interesting tome on the uses of blood rites in family bonding ceremonies Dany barely noticed her godfather enter the room as he let out a light cough gaining her attention as he drawled out a greeting.

"Dearest, is there a particular reason you are in my office raiding my private literature collection?"

Snapping the tome shut she slipped it back into its place on the shelf, gently of course, it was a rare collection of knowledge after all, before turning to meet her godfather's glare evenly.

He tensed up a bit as her burning gaze reminded him so much of her mother and aunts, then she ruined it a moment later as she whined out, "Uncle Sev how could you let this happen!?"

He relaxed a moment later, trying his best to remain impassive despite his amusement at her antics.

"I am of course assuming you are referring to your Aunt's placement as the DADA professor this year?" He stated this with his usual silky sibilant tone as he stepped around his desk while taking his seat, elbows now braced on the desk, fingers bridged before him, eyebrow raising.

Fucking hell did Dany wish she could pull off that look of absolute condescending calm, her godfather had certainly turned it into an art form.

She would admit it, she was jealous.

Sighing she took the guest seat before his desk before slumping back into her chair letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Why? I love my auntie, I do, but why would you let this happen to anyone outside of my family?"

Severus stared back at her a few moments before speaking out in a bland tone, "Would you like some tea?"

For once in her life, she took the Harry route, "No, I do not want tea, I want answers!"

He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, "Oh my, how... Unexpected."

Sweet Morgana what was that supposed to imply?

"What, that I do not want to play politics, or that I just want some straight answers without the endless back and forth!? There was a reason I didn't want to go into Slytherin other than wishing to avoid their endless pissing contest with Gryffindor!"

Severus smirked at that, "No, that you don't want a cup of my best chamomile."

Goddess. Damn. It. All.

She caved in.

"I would love a cup of tea Uncle Sev."

Calling for a house elf a tea service was soon delivered and Dany quickly accepted the cup offered by her godfather after he had added a dash of lemon and a sugar cube. Gently stirring the steaming drink she placed her spoon down and left the cup beneath her lower lip letting the gentle scent of the steam waft towards her nose.

No one had a tea collection quite like Uncle Sev and it would be a crime to deny oneself access to it, a moment later she took her first sip and relished the taste.

Sighing she placed the cup on its saucer and turned tired eyes towards Severus, "Why are you trying to distract me?"

His shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he let out a tired sigh, briefly stalling a reply by taking a sip from his own cup. Eventually, running out of distractions he met her gaze evenly while simply stating, "Bellatrix is here because of you my dear."

Her brows rose at that as she took another sip of her tea.

That was... An unexpected turn of events.

"Because of me? Whatever do you mean?"

Severus exhaled lightly as he leaned back into his chair, glancing over to the wall to take in several framed photos that she was about 99% sure were of him and Lily Evans before he turned back towards her to reply.

"Your first year, you were confronted by a mountain troll who had killed a man who was supposedly skilled in taming the beasts and very nearly died in the process."

Dany grimaced at that, "Don't forget the thing started eating him too... Nightmare fuel there... Also that was an unlucky fluke not like it was being targeted at myself."

Severus scoffed lightly, "Indeed, regardless as if that was not enough last year you uncovered the fact that not only was Lockhart a fraud, something we all were aware of but could not prove, but you also proved his sexual crimes against the student body."

Dany paused at that in confusion as she tilted her head to the side, "I mean, yes, it was horrible he had been getting away with those crimes but really how does that relate to me?"

Severus grimaced, stood from his chair, and began pacing which worried Dany a bit, eventually he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly before meeting her gaze evenly.

"You were not meant to know this, but during his interrogation it was found that he had planned on taking you as well, at the end of the school year when he could easily get away when and if your father found out what he had done."

Well. Shit.

"Oh..."

In all reality, she was honestly offended, mind magic depended on ones innate mental control and overall magical power. That's why Ronald was still affected by the imperius hours after it had been lifted, Hermione eventually gained resistance to it due to over exposure, and Harry just shook it off like an annoying hangover.

At this point in her existence, even with the raging hormones and not quite having full control of her mental barriers Dancia was quite frankly an atomic warhead to Lockhart's firecracker.

In the now though, that reaction would not serve any purpose, so it was time to improvise.

"It was daddy who had him sentenced to The Kiss, was it not?"

Severus nodded at that slowly as he rubbed his eyes, "Yes little one, he, Black, his Lady wife, and Lord Longbottom practically demanded it after that revelation."

Dany was quiet for a minute before asking, "And getting Auntie Bella to take up the position of the DADA professor?"

Severus snorted, "Take a guess?"

She sighed as her elbow hit the chairs arm and her chin landed in her cupped hand, "Mum's influence I would assume."

"Correct, though your Aunt Andromeda and cousin Nymphadora were in agreement as well."

She inwardly seethed at that revelation, Dora was so going to pay for this one.

Still confused she met her Godfather's gaze evenly as she asked, "How did she even get the job? I mean she was never tried, much less accused of being a Death Eater but with her unlamented deceased husbands history..."

"Your father's pull on the Board of Governors mostly, that and she was really the only applicant that would take the job this year."

Dany snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "Bet you ten galleons she breaks the curse on the position and we're stuck with her until I graduate."

Severus graced her with an amused smirk at that, "I do not take a fools wager my dear. Now, It is a Sunday, it is beautiful outside, and a young lady such as yourself should be with her friends rather than huddling in the dark with a dungeon bat. Enjoy the rest of your free day my dear, third year is when the real work begins after all."

Smiling she hopped off her seat, circled the desk, and gave him a heartfelt hug, "Thanks Uncle Sev, really, I needed that. I'll talk to you later, and I'll do my best to rein the Weasley twins in this year, they at least respect me as their Lady Chaos' protege so it might actually amount to something. Ta!"

With that the fae like girl waved to her Godfather as she flounced out of his office in a cascade of moonlit silver hair.

Severus stared after her a few moments before nodding to himself with a slight smirk, "Lucius was right, we need to begin digging shallow graves for all her would be suitors sooner rather than later..."

* * *

Dany knew exactly where to find her friends her course soon leading to the shores of the Black Lake, and upon arriving she could not help smiling at the scene before her.

Harry and Hermione were leaning against their favorite tree reading a book together, while Su and Padma sat on the shore with their bare feet resting in the lakes waters, and Luna along with Ginny and a few other second years were wadding in the shallows in the midst of a water war.

Dany chuckled to herself as she shook her head and after kicking off her own shoes she landed firmly on Harry's free side, both her closest friends glanced towards her in worry and she let out a tired sigh.

"It is kind of...my fault..."

After explaining the situation to them she was surprised to see both Harry and Hermione glare out towards the lake, the glowering pair gritting their teeth in anger.

Before Dany could ask what was wrong Hermione spat out, "That bloody _bastard_!"

Harry nodded slowly at that as he threw his arms around both witches shoulders and pulled them close as he calmly, yet coldly stated, "Lockhart is lucky he's dead. If anyone, _anyone_ threatens anyone I love like that again... There won't be a body to find..."

That...was oddly comforting, both Dancia and Hermione snuggled up closer to him and nodded in unison.

"Same goes for you Potter," Dany teased, "Anyone who goes after you has to answer to us, isn't that right Mia?"

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes in response, "Obviously, we're in this together after all."

As they basked in the waning summer sunlight, watching their friends relaxing and playing with no cares in the world, Dany could not help thinking one thing.

Everything she had suffered in her previous life, every hardship, heartache, all the blood, sweat and tears, this moment, right now?

Well, it was worth it.


	28. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Bella

**I repurposed some old Bella content for this fic and thought it worked, enjoy!**

* * *

Dancia was not looking forward to this in the slightest, Defense against the Dark Arts was either going to be one of the best classes she had ever had or one of the worst with her Aunt in charge, there was no middle ground to be seen there.

Sighing she entered the room with her fellow Ravenclaws and the badgers of Hufflepuff taking her usual seat at Harry's right side while Hermione took the left.

Spreading their notebooks out and readying their fountain pens the trio barely had time to shuffle together when the office door slammed open and their professor made herself known as she muttered down at the open tome in her hand, a moment later she glanced up to meet all of their gazes evenly.

"Hello my wonderful lovely little miniature adults, I am Professor Black and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Slamming the book she had been perusing shut Bellatrix glanced about the room with open criticism, "You lot are all here for your third year of the Dark Arts, considering the...caliber... of your previous professors I have already decided there is going to be some remedial work involved but no worries, I will be sure to keep it interesting!"

Before she could continue Hannah Abbot tentatively raised her hand but noticeably relaxed when Bella smiled and pointed to her, clearing her throat she gathered her confidence a bit before she asked her question.

"Professor Black, you meant Defense Against the Dark Arts, did you not?"

Bellatrix stared at the blonde a moment before smiling faintly shooting her gaze to the side of the room while quickly coughing into her hand, "Of course dear, obviously."

It took all of Dany's willpower not to role her eyes at the display, yet she managed, if barely.

"Now while we are most definitely going to be doing more practical then theoretical work in this class what I want you lot to understand is what makes a Dark Witch so dangerous. What makes the practitioners of the Dark Arts so terrifying?"

"So with that thought I ask you all, what makes the Dark Arts, The Dark Arts?" Ernie Macmillan raised his hand and Professor Black nodded towards him to reply.

"Well, the Dark Arts are what dark wizards use against light wizards, right?"

Bellatrix hummed at that a moment before replying.

"Yes and no, you see the Dark Arts serve one purpose and one purpose only, to hurt other human beings while either taking or giving something in exchange. While your average light wizard may be able to bring themselves to cast a bone breaker curse and cutting hexes they'll never be able to pull off truly dark spells simply because they do not want their opponent to suffer enough to make it work."

"Magic, in essence is all about visualization and will, if you cast a bone breaker curse you have to imagine your targets bones shattering in graphic detail and you have to want to cause them bodily harm but not to outright kill them, this makes that particular curse useful for aurors and the like."

Bellatrix nodded to herself at her statement as she began twirling her curved wand idly in her left hand while she gestured about with her right, "True dark spells, ones used by Dark Witches and Wizards are incredibly effective in combat. In fact they are so effective that during times of great crisis the Ministry will actually authorize the legal use of them for self defense, the problem is this is largely useless. You see the very act of hurting a fellow human being works against our own innate tribal instincts, we are repulsed at the idea of hurting our fellow witches and wizards and in turn this causes some psychological trauma feedback."

Professor Black began pacing a bit as she continued on, "While this is beyond some of you the crash course on human physiology is that when you are put under extreme stress your body produces chemicals called endorphins, dopamine and adrenaline which essentially make you feel good while numbing out the pain. When you cast a spell fully visualizing and willing it to maim or kill your target your mind can't handle the trauma, so in turn your body releases endorphins, dopamine and adrenaline to take the edge off of what you have just done," Bellatrix sat on her desk while crossing her legs in a ladylike fashion while sweeping her hand across the entire class.

"Essentially the end result is that when you hurt, maim, or kill someone with magic your body makes you feel good in order to cope. So what happens when you realize you get the most wonderful tingly feeling when you shatter a mans rib cage? What happens when you become hot and bothered when you boil a witches blood in her own body and cause her eyes to explode from the pressure? What happens when you experience the most mind blowing orgasm you have ever experienced when you cast the killing curse on a child?"

The room remained silent, no one saying a word, until eventually Dancia raised her hand and all eyes turned to her as she spoke.

"What happens, is you begin to hurt other people because you enjoy it, not because you need to do so."

Bellatrix nodded slowly at that as she turned back to the blackboard, "And that is why the Dark Arts and those that practice them should never be underestimated, because while you may hesitate for moral reasons, the feeling is usually not reciprocated.

"As a caveat, if you ever run into someone who is able to practice the Dark Arts without suffering from those repercussions well...do yourself a favor and don't anger them, you'll live longer and happier that way."

The remaining time of their class was spent in silence as the class took notes off of what Professor Black wrote on the board.


	29. Hormones, Horcruxes, and Holidays

**Forced myself to write this even though I'd been suffering writers block the entire weekend and on, so a gift to all of you my lovely readers.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Last school year had left a lot of thoughts on Cho Chang's mind along with a multitude of emotional hangups, feelings of self loathing, and even contemplations of ending it all when she would close her eyes at quiet times and only see vague visages of _his_ lecherous smile.

The sense of powerlessness, of being violated, used, and discarded while not even being able to _remember_ most of it had very nearly driven her mad, then she would have to remind herself that the bastard was beyond ever being a threat to her or any witch ever again.

She remembered when it had all come to a head, when she had lost it falling apart in that shower in Ravenclaw tower, and then Dancia Malfoy had stepped into her life and not only taken care of her, but arranged a series of events that had that monster's eternal soul devoured by a demon.

 _That_ thought garnered a grim smile from the pretty Asian witch as she ran a hand down the side of her face while she eyed her target. She knew this was stupid, she knew she should not be behaving like this, the lurking in the shadows thing beyond passe, but she needed to explain herself to the witch she considered her savior.

She needed more then anything for her actions to make sense to the fae like teen, so she herself could move on, and considering said girl's class had just returned from their second DADA lesson it was no time like the present to catch her off guard.

"So much blood..." Padma Patil muttered while Su Li gently ran her hands in circles along her back, stepping around them and silently shuddering at what they had likely witnessed in Professor Black's classroom Cho stopped behind Dancia, Hermione, and Harry.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ in a miniskirt that was horrible," Harry muttered as he stared down at the floor while both witches nodded in agreement.

"The blood boiler I understand, the organ expeller I suppose makes sense, but turning that last pig inside out while reanimating its bones into a golem wearing its own skin as a cloak?" Hermione covered her mouth looking a bit green as Dancia leaned against the wall before replying.

"What has been seen cannot be unseen, bloody hell I grew up with the Dark Arts and it still unsettles me how easily she warps the mundane into the macabre. I _know_ she is just trying to scare everyone into respecting the power of that branch of magic but damn if I did not wish she was not so good at it."

Cho could only inwardly agree with her on that one, Professor Black did not hold back when she was trying to make a point, and oddly enough that had taught the entirety of Hogwarts more about the dark arts in a week then any of them had learned in years.

Steeling herself she coughed into her hand gaining the terrible trio's attention.

Cho honestly didn't think they earned that moniker, they weren't terrible in the slightest, they were kind, looked after the younger years, and acted as a safety valve for most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor hotheads when they decided to act up.

Nothing quite like a bored and creative Ravenclaw to cut your feet out from under you when you gain their ire after all.

Releasing her breath she smiled calmly while nodding towards the trio slowly, "Dany, could I have a word with you?" She glanced at Hermione and Harry both witch and wizard now standing at the Malfoy heiress's shoulders, rolling her eyes at the over protective antics Dancia nodded and took a step forward.

"Of course Cho, guys relax I'll be fine. Revise our DADA notes or something I'll be back soon." Cho didn't see their response as she turned around and made her way back to where this had all begun, in the girls showers.

Closing the door once Dancia had entered the communal bath Cho shot the door with multiple security charms before letting her shoulders sag and turned back to the younger witch while tossing her wand to the ground.

It was a clear declaration of peace, and she smiled slightly as Dancia tossed her own wand to the ground and nodded to her slowly, well, it seemed this was it after all.

"I formally apologize for forcing myself upon your person at the end of our last term," Cho began in a stilted tone, Dancia for her part cocked her head to the side as a brow rose into her hairline.

"Forced yourself upon me?"

Cho bit her lip and nodded, "When I kissed you without your permission."

The white haired witch snorted at that as she gently waved her hand forward, "Pff, don't worry about that Cho. Seriously it was nothing and I-"

"IT WAS NOT _NOTHING!_ " She roared out before remembering herself and reeled back her emotions taking in the surprised visage of the heiress before her while attempting to collect her wits.

Closing her eyes Cho nodded to herself before continuing on, "It was not nothing because I forced myself on you as that _bastard_ forced himself on me. I know you don't look at it that way but...but I don't have words for it...let me think this out... I... Just... I lost my first kiss, my virginity and my sense of self all while not being able to remember any of it, my memories were...stolen from me. I was desperate, emotionally exhausted, and needed an anchor."

Cho ran her hands through her long hair before continuing on, "I needed to feel an emotional connection to someone I knew cared. You were not the first girl that walked into that shower while I was retching out my guts and sobbing my soul out Dancia."

That caused the snow haired girl to jerk back in surprise as she blinked rapidly, "I wasn't?"

Eyes narrowing Cho glanced away as she muttered out, "No, you were _not_. You were though the first one who took it upon herself to help me through my...trials." Meeting her gaze once again the Asian witch grinned at the now blushing third year before her who shifted about uncomfortably.

"I just did what was right," Dancia muttered as she glanced away.

Cho nodded slowly at that before whispering out, "And yet, you were the only one to do so."

There was silence for a time before Cho finally collected herself enough to continue on, "I kissed you on the train because...because I wanted the first kiss I _remembered_ to be with someone I knew cared about me. I did not... I did not want every intimate moment I had from there on out for the rest of my life to remind me of that monster's smile. I...I wanted it to remind me of someone I actually cared about. That had shown they had cared for me."

Dropping her head she glanced aside and held in a sob before nodding slowly and turning away, "So, I'm sorry, and thank you, Dany, for being you. I'll never forget the kindness you have shown me."

As she began walking away there was a huffing noise behind her when Dancia calmly stated, "Cho stop," doing so she turned around to see the fae girl approach her, tilt her head to the side sending a cascade of white hair flowing, and grinned impishly.

What she had not expected was said teens arms jutting forward, her thin fingers carding through her hair, or her lips meeting her own. Cho groaned in pleasure as her arms wrapped around Dancia, their tongues lashing together as they soon ran hands up each others bodies.

They had been passionately snogging for roughly five minutes before Cho broke the embrace and took a step back, smirking down at a very flush faced Dancia who looked beyond flustered before glancing back up to meet her gaze evenly.

Cho managed to mutter out, "I...Really want this but...I know that...that..."

Dancia sighed while glancing away, "You know as well as I do that we can't be a thing, right?" Cho nodded slowly and Dancia returned it in kind, "Well... I at the very least wanted you to know you didn't _force_ yourself on me. Never, ever, _EVER_ , compare yourself to that monster again...savvy?"

Cho smirked at her and nodded as she straightened out her clothes and snatched up her wand before turning around and sauntered towards the exit, muttering "Savvy," as the door slammed shut behind her.

Dany stood there for a time before reaching a shaky hand into her book bag, eventually finding her compact she snapped the mirror open and pointed a finger at it while muttering, "Dora Tonks."

Slumping against the wall and eventually sliding to the floor she sat there for a time before the pink haired auror's image appeared in her hand held mirror.

"Wotcher little cousin! How can I help you out today?"

Eye twitching Dany stared at the ceiling for a time before muttering, "I was just clam jammed, very likely by myself, and I need a vibrator, _now_."

Dora was silent for precisely three seconds as her brain processed that before she sputtered out, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Rubbing her thighs together uncomfortably Dany let out a growl before seething out, "I was just dragged into the showers, snogged senseless by an Asian hottie, then afterwards she basically told me 'lets just be friends.'

Dora blinked at that then nodded, "Well shit, Cho?"

"Cho," Dany agreed.

"Ouch, yeah ok I'll see what I can do, hold in there little sister, and don't do anything I would!" She ended cheerfully as the communication was cut.

"Fuck you too Dora," she spat out as she snapped the compact shut and then spent the next five minutes cleaning herself up enough to be presentable. Exiting the showers she found Harry and Mia going over their homework and decided to just leave them to it, entering her dorm she fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

After a time she eventually let out an exasperated snort while closing her eyes, "You're probably laughing your ass off at the moment old friend... Not that I don't blame you... Oh wait...yes I do."

She couldn't swear to it, but Dany was fairly certain she heard Draco's Harry cackling in the distance.

* * *

The rest of term passed without any real incident, the trio bulldozed their way through the core classes and their electives, setting the curve as always with Neville and Susan following just behind. The only real hiccup to the status quo was Auntie Bella's classes which all bordered between 'questionably legal' and 'morally irresponsible', which ironically enough made her the most effective Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts had in the past three decades.

That was why before this Yule break Dany had decided it was time to take out the Diadem horcrux since it more than likely was the focei for the curse on the DADA position. While her Auntie was a handful Dancia truly did love her and could appreciate her talents as a teacher and...and...

"And if I'd taken it out last year Cho would likely not have been raped by Lockhart..."

Dany stared down at the floor before the statue of the one eyed witch biting her lip in contemplation while waiting on her cousin's arrival. This was of course a thought that had rolled through her head since she first found out about that bastard's crimes, and while she was not responsible for his actions she would always wonder if her _inaction_ made her just as guilty.

A thought for another day since the statues humped back split open and one Nymphadora Tonks popped out of the opening still clothed in her auror robes and looking more tired than Dany had seen her in some time.

"Wotcher Dany, hows Thumper treating you, need new batteries yet?" Dora asked with a wide grin, cheeks flushing Dany turned away from her while walking towards the Room of Requirement.

"Must you?" She seethed out while her cousin nodded enthusiastically behind her.

"Oh yes I must, my prerogative as your older sister figure and all that."

"Noted. I had Dobby freeze all the portraits and Helena Ravenclaw's ghost agreed to divert all the other ghosts and Peeves towards the other side of the castle. We've got a half hour to pull this off so lets make it quick."

Dora nodded as she put her game face on, pink spiked hair shifting to long wavy brown ringlets, soft blue eyes shifting to hard violet, and her soft heart shaped features turning aristocratically sharp.

"Right, lets do this," nodding the two witches opened the Room of Requirement to reveal what amounted to Hogwarts lost and found. "Bloody hell..." Dora muttered as Dany could only nod in agreement.

"After we take this fucker out I intend to show this place to my friends, I can only imagine how Mia and Luna are going to react to a thousand years of lost artifacts and books. Neville and Harry, well..."

"They'll find ancient broomsticks and probably end up stuck under an avalanche of stuff they brought down on themselves while racing about the place, "Dora stated flatly.

Dany snorted at that, "Well they _are_ boys so...that is certainly on the table."

They walked in silence until they finally found the cabinet housing the diadem, Dora cocked her head to the side meeting her cousin's gaze, "This it?"

Eyes narrowing Dany nodded once, "Yeah, that's the bastard's horcrux..."

Dora grinned at that while pointing her wand forward, "Brill, **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

As with the diary the diadem released an unholy scream as the soul fragment was torn from the ancient artifact leaving nothing but dust and echoes in its wake.

The two witches stared at the now gleaming founders artifact for a time before Dany reached forward and let the ancient crown rest in her hands a few moments before muttering, "Two down...four to go not counting snake face himself... You're one step closer to being safe my friend..."

Wiping unexpected tears from her eyes Dany grabbed Dora's hand and dragged her away from the mountains of junk and in less then ten minutes had her sneaking back out of the school. Getting to Ravenclaw tower just before curfew Dany avoided her friends and managed to get into bed without being questioned by anyone, which was good considering she had no desire to socialize at the moment.

The next day the majority of the school left on the Hogwarts Express to spend the winter hols with their families, when Dany exited the train on Platform 9 3/4 she followed Luna to her parents, and smiled up at Pandora Lovegood while handing her Ravenclaw's Diadem wrapped in heavy canvas.

The blonde woman looked down at the package in confusion but before she could say anything Dany just winked at her and walked away.

Whatever came from mixing two unknown quantities together would after all be at the very least entertaining and unexpected, Dany grinned slightly as she took her mum and dad's hands and walked towards the stations exit with one final thought on her mind.

Chaos was, after all, the spice of life.


	30. Unanticipated Dogfather Manipulations

**Written in 45 minutes, my new years gift to all of you.**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

Dancia Malfoy wasn't quite sure what the bridge she currently found herself on was named, just that it was in London, over the Thames, and had an absolutely marvelous view of the city at this height. It was a pity about the light pollution, she would love to see the stars tonight, though that may just be a Black thing, her family had always obsessed over those massive far off nuclear fusion reactors in the heavens after all.

Taking another drag from her bottle of wine Dancia leaned against the steel strut bracing her behind and let out a mist wreathed sigh into the winter air while listening to the revelers surrounding her refuge of solitude.

Snorting in disdain she muttered, "Idiots," then finished off the bottle, quickly throwing it down to the waters below her while plucking up a fresh bottle of champagne from the collection at her feet.

Fumbling with the wire tie thingy that kept the cork in place she ignored the sharp snap crackle pop noise behind her as the frigid air was displaced and did not acknowledge her new visitor until she managed to tear the wire free and pop the cork.

Taking a sip directly from the bottle Dancia handed it over to the newly arrived Tonks and let her cousin drain half of its contents before gesturing for it back, taking a sip she observed those below her for a moment then let out a sigh.

"I really hate drunks, you know that?"

Dora snorted and snatched the bottle back from her while draining the rest of it, tossing it aside she picked up one of the bottles of wine and pulled the cork with twitch of her fingers before leaning against the pillar beside her.

"The hypocrisy is strong with this one it would seem, this outta be good little cousin, elucidate."

Dancia scoffed, snatched the bottle from her, took a sip and handed it back to her older cousin as fireworks went off in the distance.

"It's a bobby thing, you would get it more than most I suspect. Walk in on a domestic dispute, 'I was just drunk officer, I didn't mean to hit her.' Walk in on a child abuse case, 'Her father didn't come home on time and she was crying and I had a few too many to cope and...I didn't mean to hit her officer, really!' Or my personal favorite, 'I didn't mean to rape her, honestly! I was drunk at the time!' Fucking. Assholes."

Dora was silent for a time before replying, "What about you now?"

Dany snorted at that, "Aside from the under aged drinking thing what am I guilty of at the moment?"

Dora met her gaze evenly as she raised a single magenta brow, "Outside of public intoxication? Perhaps hypocrisy?"

Dancia broke out giggling there while nodding her head rapidly, eventually, after a series of laughing coughing fits she gathered her wits and and grinned up at her older cousin while muttering, "Well played."

They were silent while watching the fireworks explode in the distance, the flashes of light reflecting off the river Thames, when Dora spoke up once again, "How did you even know about this place?"

Dancia didn't hesitate as she replied, "It's where I went to celebrate the new year after my wife died, Harry, Gin, and Mia brought me here the first time, I was beyond messed up and they didn't want me to hurt anyone if I snapped. I didn't but... it was close though. We came here every new year after the fact so we would never forget her. I didn't love Astoria but...I really did care about her..."

They stood in silence watching the distant fireworks for a time when Dora whispered out, "Harry's been looking for you, fireworks are already going off, fifty seconds to midnight little sister."

Nodding Dany tossed the bottle in her hand aside and muttered, "Dobby take me to Harry."

The little elf appeared a moment later, took her hand, and suddenly she was beside her best friend who took a startled step back then once seeing who the new arrival was grinned happily.

"Dany! Where have you been?! It's almost midnight!"

She grinned at him in return a moment before letting out a long sigh, "I was just clearing my head Harry, sorry about that."

Harry smiled, pulled her close, and the gathered party in Malfoy Manor counted down the coming of the New Year.

"Ten!"

Dany glanced at the newly arriving Dora and gave her a nod.

"Nine!"

She turned her gaze to Neville and Hermione who were both wearing ridiculous party hats while they had their arms wrapped around each other, interesting.

"Eight!"

Sweet Circe Daphne and Tracey have got to be more subtle about their 'arrangement' than that if they want to survive until graduation.

"Seven!"

She glanced at Harry who's cheeks were flushed and eyes slightly dilated causing her to freeze up a moment in confusion.

"Six!"

She stared at her best friend a moment but before she could speak another roar tore through the ball room.

"Five!"

"Harry, have you been drinking?"

"Four!"

Harry shrugged slightly and nodded, "Dogfather called it liquid courage."

"Three!"

Dany's eyes bulged out at that a bit, really she could excuse her excesses well enough with her past experiences but... "Why?"

"Two!"

Harry grinned at her brilliantly as he pulled her close, "So I could do this."

"ONE!"

Then Harry Potter pulled Dancia Malfoy into the most passionate kiss she had ever, in any existence, experienced.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

That...that is when everything changed.

* * *

 **Yup, Harry made the first move, and it is all Sirius' fault.**


	31. After Party

**Partially Lily approved, partially insomnia driven, enjoy!**

* * *

So many thoughts were running through Dancia's mind at the moment.

Harry had kissed her.

 ** _DANCIA's_** Harry had kissed her, and it had felt, it had felt...

It had felt _bloody amazing_. His lips felt like electricity, resolve, and comfort running down her spine and into her very core.

She could feel his love for her, his caring, his passion, and it was overwhelming and almost terrifying as she returned the kiss, their tongues soon wrapped around each other and Dany was having a hard time thinking straight.

It was at that moment, still held in Harry's embrace that she remembered what he had told her a moment before, he had to have gotten liquored up by his idiot Dogfather to make such an open gesture of affection towards her.

First off, Sirius was getting neutered next time he was not paying attention but second off, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Dancia already knew she was a mental case but Harry...she thought, he...why?

She needed to take control, she _had_ to be in control as she broke away from the kiss and stepped away from his embrace while crossing her arms across her chest in consternation before addressing him.

"You do realize I should be slapping you right now for your unsolicited impertinence, yes?" She asked in an arctic tone.

Harry nodded in full understanding, "And I would deserve it, but I figured either way I would make my intent clear and I would reap what I had sowed regardless. I wish to court you, and I have no intentions of hiding it."

Dany's eyes narrowed as she shook her head, "You are such a bloody Potter at times Harry..."

He shrugged sheepishly but still had a goofy grin on his face, "What can I say? My house words are after all 'Fortune Favors the Bold'."

Dany shook her head then grinned, "That they are my friend, and you certainly lived up to them."

Then she slapped him, hard, the clapping sound of hand meeting cheek followed by Harry Potter falling to the ground.

Harry grinned to himself, having no idea that he was mirroring his father at his age as he jumped up off the ground spitting blood off to the side. That was no slap, it was a fist clenched punch which honestly threatened injury to Dancia more than himself but still, he was not dissuaded in his pursuit in the slightest by it.

In fact, he was now more interested then ever.

Young as he was, it flicked a switch in his mind and he stood straight smirking confidently.

As the grinning boy stood there dazed yet pleased Dancia leaned forward and kissed him passionately before breaking their embrace and walked away towards the dance floor.

"Well? Are you going to ask the girl you fancy to a dance or leave her looking a fool alone on the floor?"

Harry blinked, then jumped when he heard a cough behind him and met the cold grey gaze of Lord Malfoy as he blandly stated, "Well, Lord Potter? It is your duty to support your betrothed is it not, why are you not doing so?"

Harry gulped, "My betrothed?"

Lucius smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Oh, not interested? Do you wish to let some other young Lord claim my daughters hand?"

Harry's eyes glowed like burning emerald suns as he took a step forward to stand before Lucius as he tried to reign in his fury. It took a few moments before he was able to reel his power in but eventually he shuddered and met Lucius' gaze.

"Dany is her own person, I will never allow her to be bound by magic or contract to anyone, even myself."

Lucius smirked at that and nodded, "The right answer then, son. Now it appears my daughter is ready to dance yet again, are you going to keep her waiting or allow another old fool to take her arm?"

Harry paused a moment in flustered confusion but when he glanced out towards the ballroom floor he quickly made his way towards Dancia as Lucius smirked to himself.

As Harry Potter near literally pushed Lord Sewlyn aside and took Dancia Malfoy's hands into his own while he began dancing with the now grinning snow haired teen Lucius glanced over his shoulder and stated, "That was cheating you know."

Lord Black, leaning against the wall and sipping his wine nodded slowly in return, "Oh I'm well aware, but I wanted them to have something James and Lily never had a chance to really experience."

Lucius turned away from his daughter giggling as her...boyfriend... whispered into her ear and spun her about before tilting her down and giving her a kiss before pulling her back up. Gripping his cane Lucius took in a deep breath before asking what the Lord Black meant.

"What was that?"

"A chance to be young and stupid."

Lucius stared out at the dark haired boy spinning about the ballroom floor with his light haired daughter, took in their open smiles and obvious happiness and let his shoulders slump. Leaning heavily against the wall next to Sirius he eventually muttered, "If he gets her pregnant I'll-"

Sirius scoffed, "You know that won't happen, they're both too responsible and if they get bonded and...and have kids..."

Lucius remained silent for a time before he, much to his own shock, reached out and patted the old Marauder's shoulder while muttering out a consolatory reply.

"I look forward to it as well you irresponsible bastard...just years from now..."

"Ten is a good round number," Sirius mused, and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Yes, becoming a grandfather when my daughter is twenty three is acceptable...though Harry better perform his duties or I'll...I'll..."

Sirius shot him a glare while raising a brow, "He's a _Potter_."

Lucius deflated and nodded, "Right..."

* * *

Dany and Harry stumbled away from the party, both giggling, both drunk, both stupid and young, but one thing they would always be was responsible.

So while they stopped every ten feet to snog each other, they didn't let things go too far, and neither of them pushed the subject beyond first base, kissing and a bit of groping here and there was not off the menu though.

Still, they eventually reached Dancia's room and as they stood before it Harry flushed brightly before he took in a deep breath and spoke up.

"Dany, you're my hero. You saved me from those... _muggles_ , gave me parental figures, a big sister, and a massive extended family. All while getting me training on how to perform my expected duties as a Lord. I owe you everything and, and I..."

"Harry," she began but he extended a hand and shook his head.

"No, don't stop me now."

"You're having a good time?" She quipped and Harry barked out a laugh that would make his Dogfather proud.

"You know what, fuck it."

"Language," Dany stated lightly as Harry grasped her hands.

"Shush, Dancia, will you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

The wording in on itself...

Dany glanced aside then whispered, "If you will allow me to be your girlfriend, then...I'd be honored to have you as my boyfriend..."

Harry grasped her chin and turned her gaze to meet his own, "I'll ask permission this time, Lady Dancia Alya Malfoy, may I have the honor of kissing my girlfriend in public?"

She grinned, "It's always Dany to you, Lord Harry James Potter.

"I'm only Harry to you Dany, always and forever."

Then they kissed.

Thirty feet back Luna glanced toward Hermione and grinned widely, "The twins owe us fifty galleons."

Hermione only grinned in return, "Yes. They. Do."


	32. The Hangover

**So I had a tire blow out on the highway this morning in the middle of a Level 2 Winter Storm and very nearly got ran over by a semi truck, it was fucking terrifying. Not boring with details but I am fine, the car is fine, and I'm only out about $100 for a new tire and lost a days wages because yeah, by the time everything was said and done I'd have been able to work like two hours and I'd be such a nervous wreck I would not have managed to do much of...anything.  
**

 **So my sister instead got me very drunk to distract me from my near death experience and I woke up two hours ago with a life hating hangover, I channeled that into this little sort of insomnia chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry awoke feeling like he wanted nothing more than to die quickly, painlessly, and immediately.

Groaning he held his head while stumbling towards the loo and soon felt a gurgling sensation in his belly that had him sprinting towards the toilet, barely reaching it in time to wretch his guts out in a painful deluge of alcohol, partially digested cocktail snacks, and stomach acid.

On his knees bowing before the porcelain alter Harry dry heaved for a few more minutes, before his Auntie entered the room and sat beside him on the floor while offering him a bottle of water, "Here love, drink this it will help a bit."

Turning bleary eyes towards Andromeda Harry nodded his thanks downing the bottle quickly which was soon followed with him falling on his back, and much to his personal shame he began tearing up as he muttered out, "Am I dying?"

Andromeda sighed at that while shaking her head slowly, "No little one, the only one who is going to be dying anytime soon is Sirius. Tell me what did your idiot Dogfather tell you he had given you before he started calling it 'liquid courage'?"

Harry, head still swimming, braced the palms of his hands to his forehead a moment before replying, "A...Long Island Iced Tea? I think that is what he called it..."

Andromeda grit her teeth a bit before nodding slowly, "Right...right... Harry that drink was basically a dozen hard liquors mixed to taste like tea with a splash of cola to make it look brown."

Harry stared at his Auntie a few moments before groaning and burying his head under his hands while letting out a muffled nearly unintelligible, "That makes way too much sense."

Andi felt for the boy, she really did, he was highly responsible, intelligent, courteous, and just generally a decent person.

Unfortunately every once in a while his Dogfather decided to stick his nose in the last Potter's business and this was the end result.

Andromeda ran her hands through Harry's hair while her adoptive son lay there a few minutes before his entire body stiffened and he sat up and shot her a look of absolute horror, "I kissed Dany last night!"

Trying her bet to resist the urge to laugh Andi nodded at that, "Yes you did love."

Sputtering he stared down at his hands a few moments before turning his perplexed gaze back to her's, "She kissed me back!"

"Oh?"

"And then she hit me, which, whatever, Black Witch I was expecting that."

Andi had to resist the urge to giggle there, he was a bright one after all.

"Then we danced...we danced right?"

Andromeda nodded at that smiling brightly, "It was quite the sight to see Harry."

Harry's skin tone then turned milk white as he sputtered out, "I asked her if I could be her boyfriend!"

"Yes you did dear."

Harry stood up shakily and began pacing about the room as he muttered, "She said I could be her boyfriend if I let her be my girlfriend, then we kissed some more...bloody hell!"

"Language dear," Andromeda chided as Harry turned to face her with a fearful gaze that gave her pause.

"I'm... I did it...I ...I'm dating my best friend..."

Tilting her head to the side Andromeda raised a brow as her adoptive son ran his hands across his face before dropping them to his side falling back to the floor while muttering out, "What if I just ruined everything?"

Andromeda sighed, leaned over, and hugged the boy while whispering, "What if you just made it all the more better?"

"I..." Seeing the lost look crossing his young visage Andromeda smiled and ran a finger along his chin while shaking her head slowly.

"Do you care about my niece?"

"Well, obviously."

"Do you think she would ever agree to something as game changing as this without wanting it?"

He snorted at that, took a drink from his water bottle, then shook his head, "No, never."

Andi smirked then and stood up while offering her hand to the young teen helping him to his feet, "Then I would say you did not ruin anything, you just made your intentions clear, and my niece liked what she saw."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he eventually asked, "Why aren't you more... I don't know... Mad about this?"

His Auntie just snorted at that as she guided the hungover youth back towards his room, "Oh I'm absolutely livid, but not at you or Dancia. Honestly ss much as I love you two you both were rather blind to the fact that you were smitten with each other so I get where that mutt was coming from arranging this however irresponsible it was. Sirius never had any sense of patience and he rather ruined some elaborate long term teasing I had planned so he'll pay for that at the very least eventually."

Harry shuddered at that and allowed his Auntie to guide him back to the bed while muttering, "Better him then me."

She grinned in return, "Quite. Now get some rest love, I'm sure you and Dancia are going to have a lot to speak about later today, if you need anything just call for me. Oh, and I better never see you get that inebriated on purpose again until you are well into your late teens, savvy?"

Harry's face took on a green tinge at the very thought of alcohol and nodded sullenly, "Savvy...I'm going back to sleep now."

With that Andi nodded, turned out the light, and closed the door behind her leaving a very ill, but quite contemplative young man behind her.

* * *

Dancia awoke groggily, sat up from her bed and walked into the loo, leaning over the sink she glanced at her somewhat frazzled reflection as her hungover brain rebooted and reminded her of what exactly had happened last night, her toast to Astoria, her heart to heart with Dora, Harry kissing her at midnight, the dancing, the snogging, the...

Her eyes widened perceptibly as she muttered out, "Bloody hell I'm in love with my best friend... I'm _dating_ my best friend..."

Dany shakily took a few steps towards the toilet and closed the lid before sitting on it and after a few moments stared down at her hands as a cascade of snow white hair formed a halo around them, unsure how to feel about this entire scenario.

Had Draco loved his Harry like this without realizing it? She actually scoffed at that thought after a few moments of reflection before shaking her head ruefully, no, Draco's Harry was... Kind of a jackass honestly, but he had been their jackass and would always be there for you if you needed him. Her Harry was kind, sweet, protective, and had the cutest little smirk when he knew something you did not and you just realized it and...

Her cheeks began heating up then and she dropped her face into her hands while letting out a tired sigh, "Oh fucking hell I've got it bad... Fucking hormones..."

Sighing she cleaned herself up eventually reentering her bedroom and crawled back into bed, staring up at the ceiling as she faded back to sleep she couldn't help muttering out one last thing, "If this was your doing old friend, well played you asshat, well played..."

If she happened to hear a faint cackling as she slipped into the realm of Morpheus, well, it was her prerogative to ignore it after all.


	33. So, This is Us Now, Huh

**Final bit of fallout from Padfoot's indiscretions, I couldn't sleep and haven't heard from Lily today so just posting what I came up with before I had to crash. My fault it's so short, was playing Resident Evil 2 like I was twelve again, by the way Mr X is bullshit and I got a sick feeling of vindication when he was eviscerated by William Birkin...despite how much it traumatized his daughter.**

 **Seriously I just want to unlock Leon's B scenario at this point, I'm sick of playing around with ammo types and just want to shoot zombies in the fucking face with a damn shotgun at this point.**

 **I'm rambling...**

 **Right.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

New years day was interesting for the Malfoy, Potter, and Black/Bones clans; mostly due to the fact that Sirius was eyeing his female cousins warily with a sparking cattle prod in hand, and said cousins were all running their fingers down the lengths of cursed knives they had quite recently pulled from the Black Vault. All this was going on while Ted and Lucius stood aside looking on in amusement and Amelia ignored them all filling out her daily planner for the week ahead.

"Pinot Grigio?" Lord Malfoy asked the muggle born solicitor with a raised brow, Ted nodded and accepted the glass with an amused smirk crossing his lips as he sipped the wine while nodding towards the drama unfolding before them.

"Thank you Lucius, please do tell me is this some sort of pure blood politics cold war thing or family business?"

Lucius sipped his own drink before shrugging lightly, "A little from column A, a little from column B I think. Harry is, essentially family at this point. You know that as well as I do at this turn I believe."

Ted nodded as Lucius continued, "Last night Lord Black instigated an event that had Lord Potter make his intentions clear towards my daughter, and since Harry is an honorable sort we all know he was earnest in his proclamations."

Ted snorted at that as he finished his drink and offered his now empty glass towards Lucius who refilled it without breaking his gaze from the standoff between the Black Witches and their Lord, his smirk never shifting from his lips in the process.

"Quite, my adoptive son is many things but duplicitous towards his friends and family? Never. As for his intended? Ha!"

Lucius nodded slowly as he replied, "Indeed, the issue is not necessarily that he was responsible for getting Harry... hmmm..."

"So absolutely shite faced that he forgot he was a Ravenclaw long enough to snog his best friend and hope to Circe she would accept his apology later like he was a bloody Gryffindor?"

Rather then getting angry Lucius snorted in amusement and nodded, "Precisely. Rather it is that Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda have all been grooming Harry to be the perfect husband for my little girl since..."

"Forever?"

"About right, and Sirius completely mucked up their machinations due to his impertinent impatience, the problem is while they are all dangerous in their own right Lord Black has held his position because...well..."

Sirius pulled a cigarette from his pocket while lifting the sparking cattle prod to his face and lit it with the snapping electrical arcs smirking lightly as his cousins stepped back, all while his wife rolled her eyes turning back to her planner.

Ted scoffed as he finished his drink and shook his head slowly, "He's crazier then they are?"

Lucius shrugged lightly throwing his companion a 'what can you do?' look, "Pretty much."

Any comment Ted was to make was cut off as a musical voice cut across the room, "A good morning to you all, it is pleasant to see so much of our family together without a crisis at hand! How are you all doing today?"

The Black Sisters, Sirius, Ted, Amelia, and Lucius turned towards Dancia as she entered the room, her lacy blue dress shifting about her like windswept snow while she ran a hand through her long silky hair.

"I am so lucky Harry fell in love with her from the word 'Go', the idiots I would have to deal with otherwise..." Lucius muttered quietly enough for only Ted to hear, who placed a hand on his shoulder while nodding slightly.

"And we're lucky that she feels the same towards him..." He whispered in response as the hearth flared into green flames while Nymphadora and Harry rolled out onto the floor.

"Sweet merciless Morrigan sis, is there any form of magical transportation that doesn't induce the urge to vomit?!" Harry spat out as he took to his feet, Dora for her part helped him up while cracking her head to the side.

"You could enchant a motor bike like your Dogfather I suppose?"

Harry sighed while shaking his head slightly, "Dany and Mia already told me I'm not allowed to do that and they're rather... formidable witches, they would find out if I did it behind their backs regardless..."

"Already properly trained, you are after all welcome dear niece!" Bellatrix stated with a wide grin causing both Harry and Dancia to meet each other's gaze which they quickly averted as they both blushed brightly.

Dora, having recently survived this particular gauntlet decided to show some pity for her little cousins and stuck her fingers in her mouth letting out a shrieking whistle causing all to wince before pointing towards the rooms exit.

"Let the kiddos work through this on their own! Everyone out, yes that includes you Sirius and don't you be brandishing that overblown taser at me I've got a bloody Glock 18 with your name it!"

As the adults shuffled out of the room, all of them sending the two teens looks of encouragement, Dora soon grabbed the door handle, shot the pair a wink, and closed the room off.

Harry and Dancia stared at their feet for a few minutes before Harry took in a deep breath, stepped forward, and took Dancia's hands into his own.

"Dany... While...last night was not at all how I wanted to broach the subject, it was not... Wrongly proclaimed. I... Have felt, things, more than friendship, for you, for a few months now and I just wish you to know that, well..."

Dancia raised her right forefinger and placed it to Harry's lips silencing him in an instant, dropping her hand to her side she tilted her head slightly then asked, "Harry do you really want this?"

He was silent for a few moments, then let out a tired sigh, "I...think so? I...Dany... The Dursleys really screwed me up, I think at this point I know what love is but...I just... I just don't know if for sure I'm right..."

Dancia raised her right brow up, then let out an exasperated sigh, "Kiss me."

Harry blinked at that as he turned back towards his best friend, "Pardon?"

"Kiss me," she said while crossing her arms scowling, "You had no problem with it when you were drunk last night. So do it now, sober, completely in control of your mental faculties. Tell me how it makes you feel after you do so."

Harry turned beet red while sputtering to himself as he turned around, "Really just like that? Dany I-"

"What are your house words Harry James Potter?"

Freezing up he stared at the far wall for nearly a minute before he turned around, marched towards Dancia, and stopped directly before her, then he leaned down and their lips met.

They stayed like that for several moments before they broke apart, their intense gazes locked for roughly three seconds, then they both grinned like idiots and broke out giggling wrapping each other in a tight hug.

"Fortune favors the bold..." Harry muttered lightly.

"So it does," Dancia replied while breaking their embrace and meeting his gaze evenly, "No matter how this goes, I will always be your best friend, and you will always be mine. We are _not_ letting stupid relationship bullshit ruin what we have here Harry James Potter!"

Harry grinned in return as he nodded in agreement, "Deal, Dancia Alya Malfoy. Though...where does Hermione fit into all of this?"

That had Dany blinking in surprise for a moment before she shrugged uncomfortably, "I...have no idea?"

Harry nodded slowly at that while shooting her a knowing grin, "Right, lets figure us out first, Yeah?"

Dany could only grin return, "Yeah, lets figure out us. So, time to confront the family then?"

"Yeah," Harry said while breathing in a deep sigh, taking Dany's hand he led her towards the main hall and as the doors swung open he muttered, "You distract Padfoot long enough for me to grab the cattle prod and we'll get Dora to shove it up his arse, savvy?"

Dany giggled and leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek and muttered, "I love you, you know that right?"

Harry grinned as he guided her towards their family while whispering, "I know..."


	34. Witch Weekly 1

**I have been awake way too long...anyway obviously, insomnia chapter, thankfully not filler, so enjoy!**

 **Oh and those of you who responded to my little Q/A on Reddit, thanks!**

* * *

"Am I a terrible person Dora?"

Dancia had not meant to blurt that out at random, but it had been in her thoughts ever since she had finally admitted she was in love with her best friend after he had snogged her senseless and made her question _everything_ about her second life.

Languidly swinging her leg off the side of her cousin's love seat Dany turned her gaze towards Tonks and the honest pain in her voice was enough to make the young Auror break away from her parchment work long enough to respond, even if briefly.

Dora glanced up from the report she was reviewing just long enough to shoot out, "The worst," before turning back to her documents.

Dany continued as if her cousin had not spoken, "He is my best friend. I saved him from those _muggles_ and made him part of our family, isn't that just like what Dumbledore was doing? Grooming him for a role he _must_ perform?"

"Did you intend to entice him with a promise of a brighter future?"

Dany blinked, then nodded slowly looking a bit unsure, "I wanted to show him what the magical world had to offer so...yes?"

"Doesn't count you didn't ask for anything in exchange so stop the pouting face."

"I am _not_ pouting!"

"Totally are, did you disparage the muggle world while emphasizing their inferiority?"

Dany scoffed, "No, he loves water parks, arcades, rollercoasters, and...*ugh* rock and roll, at least I've got an in to give him a little bit of class when Lindsey Stirling becomes a thing..."

The last bit was muttered so quietly that Dora hadn't caught it, thus she quickly replied to her little cousin, "Did you at any point mold him to be something he was not fully capable of becoming under his own power?"

She shot her cousin an incredulous look at that statement, "A boy that stubborn? He would never do anything he did not feel was necessary. Really sis?"

Dora never lost her serious look as she thumbed through the parchments before her while muttering "For you he would destroy the moon if only to make you smile. You tell me."

It was a simple statement, a casual one, and one that could be accounted to simple hyperbole, but...

"Does...does he really care that much about me...?"

Dany hated saying it, hated hearing it as her own quiet and fragile voice hitched, and the fact that Dora's fountain pen was no longer scratching along parchment meant she now had the undivided attention of the undeclared Heiress of the Black Family.

Dora turned and faced Dancia for a few moments before letting out a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose the young metamorph stood up and slowly approached her little cousin, leaning forward she rested her forehead against Dany's before letting a grim smile slip across her lips.

"Love, that boy is the grandson of Charlus Potter, Dorea Black, Magnollia Brinks, and Jonathon Evans. He is the _son_ of James and Lily _FUCKING_ Potter, he is the heir to the Marauders legacy, and is only loyal to those that are loyal to his family."

Stepping back Dora stared down at Dany a moment before cocking her head to the side, "What do you think?"

Dany broke her gaze and stared down at the floor a few moments before nodding to herself and quickly stood while muttering out, "Thanks Dora... I needed that."

Dora winked at the younger witch as she turned back towards her desk, "Reality checks are free between family members love. Now get home and grab your trunk, the train doesn't leave for another three hours but you know how the Aunts are."

There was dead silence for a moment then Dora felt a set of warm lips touch her cheek, "Thank you for being there when I needed you, sis."

With that Dancia took a pinch of floo powder, yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" and tossed it into the flames turning them a lurid green, and she quickly jumped through the fires to swiftly appear in the foyer of her family home.

As the fireplace flared back to normal from the floo transportation Nymphadora Tonks simply smiled as she turned back to her report, "I'll be there for you always and forever littler sister, always..."

* * *

When Dany met Harry and Mia on platform 9 3/4s things thankfully didn't get weird, the trio had always held hands and they collectively felt that there was nothing wrong with that, though Hermione was shooting the newly minted couple amused glances they chose to ignore.

If their best friend wanted to tease them about their budding relationship, well...they would accept that, at the very least they knew it wouldn't be malicious.

Finding a cabin for themselves the 'Terrible Trio' were just settling in when the door slammed open as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil rushed inside grasping magazines to their chests while screeching out, "IS IT TRUE!?" in stereo.

Dany blinked in honest confusion as she glanced over the Gryffindor's shoulders and met the much more sane Padma Patil and Su Li's gazes while mouthing, "What the hell?" to them. Padma grimaced as Su pointed to the magazine in the other girls hands, tearing the one Lavender's from grasp Dany couldn't help but gape incoherently as she read the headline of the 'Witch Weekly' magazine.

It was plastered over a picture of Harry kissing her on New Years, in bold letters, for the entire world to see.

'The Boy Who Loved, and the Mother of His Child?'

Harry and Mia leaned back after they read the headline, and Dany's eyebrow twitched.

She took in several deep breaths, then turned to the two Gryffindor's before her, "It is _not_ true. Someone spiked our punch and we were drunk, nothing other than some rather spirited snogging occurred." The pair seemed honestly disappointed at that declaration as they left the cabin, Su and Padma sat down looking about sheepishly and then there was awkward silence.

That was fine, it just gave Dany time to figure out exactly how painful and prolonged she was going to make Rita Skeeter's death be.


	35. Responsible Parenting

**Insominia, I need to get some sleep, also taking on the Potter/Black/Bones/Malfoy/Longbottom power bloc was essentially political suicide, live and learn eh? Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not one to get angry over the caustic ramblings of the sheep commonly known as magical kind without due reason; truthfully the more the fools worked themselves into a tizzy over the inanity of their pathetic voyeuristic lives the easier it was to manipulate them to behave in his favor.

In the words of every opportunist in history, waste not, want not after all.

Unfortunately for a certain publication aimed towards tween and teenage witches said caustic ramblings now involved his precious daughter and the wizard he fully intended on her wedding... years from now of course. The problem he was running into oddly enough came down to a printed question mark.

'Witch Weekly's' article on Dancia and Harry's relationship was little more than wild speculation, wrapped in a veneer of professionalism, served with a side of steaming bullshit.

The problem was that they never _once_ stated that what they were espousing was the truth, only that it could _possibly_ be the truth, and with a healthy dosage of question marks thrown in after said statements, none could claim they were stating the truth, only speculating on it.

Normally, this hedging of the line protected the idiots who spoke ill of their betters, hiding behind the curtain wall of legalities as they pontificated on matters outside their station, content with the knowledge that the rule of law would protect them.

 _Normally_ , that is.

Witch weekly was a subsidiary of the Daily Prophet, the chief editor for both publications, one Atticus Marksworth, was now seated before Lucius, Lord Black, Regent Bones, Lord and Lady Longbottom, along with Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

The portly man came to consciousness slowly, when he realized he was restrained he began panicking, when the rooms lights brightened enough for him to see who was standing before him he did the only reasonable thing he could.

He pissed himself.

Avoiding the putrid puddle spreading around the feet of the man bound before him Lucius spun his cane as the serpent head came loose and then aimed the now revealed wand directly under Atticus' throat.

"Hello, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, as it turns out you and I have much to discuss."

* * *

At the same time things in the Ravenclaw common room were significantly less...hostile, if not any less intense.

"So you and Harry are dating?" Cho asked Dancia who paused, sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, it was a very weird night involving being tricked into getting rather drunk and behaving below our station for a time but yes, we are now dating."

Cho smirked at that and much to Dany's discomfort stood behind her and pulled her into a hug, "That is just...precious..."

"Back off Chang I have enough hormone driven fantasies running through my head as is, if we are throwing you into the mix I'll never be able focus on classwork."

Harry stated this while being followed by Hermione and Luna, both witches snickering at his dry delivery as they sat down at the table Dancia and Cho were standing before.

"Oh, do I interest you that much Harry?"

Harry, having grown up surrounded by Alpha witches in most of his formative years simply stated, "Am I attracted to the gorgeous Asian witch feeling up my girlfriend who is obviously not bothered by her attentions in the slightest all while being a hormone driven teenage wizard? Is that what you are asking?"

Cho was silent a moment before releasing Dancia while muttering, "Oh he is _good_."

"The best," Dancia said with a smirk as she moved forward and plopped down into her seat, Cho sat next to her after a moment but rather then being clingy she pulled out a quill, ink pot, and a stack of parchment before meeting Dany's curious gaze.

"Su can tell you about it later, but unfortunately when you are the heiress to a Hong Kong trade conglomerate your work is never done."

Padma snorted at that while rolling her eyes, "Tell me about it, Parvati was the first born so she was the one stuck with the marriage contract with the bloke twenty years her senior, which is just... ugh, whatever she's happy about it so I will not say anything further on the subject. I in turn inherited the family head status which means..."

"A myriad world of politics and unwanted responsibility?" Dancia asked with a knowing look of annoyance.

Padma nodded decisively at that, "Precisely."

The Ravenclaws soon acted like, well, Ravenclaws, and focused on their work when Dobby popped out beside Dancia, blinking rapidly she accepted the letter from her smallest friend and cracked the wax seal. Harry and Hermione were staring at her in worry before she finally let out a tired sigh and let her head hit the table muttering inaudibly for a time before Cho decided to take matters into her own hands and pulled the snow haired witch up while raising a single eyebrow.

"Pardon? We didn't catch any of that," Dancia met Cho's gaze a moment before tossing the letter on the table. Harry picked it up, brow furrowing slightly before handing it to Hermione who read the short message in confusion.

"Dearest Daughter, Fear not for your reputation, the perpetrator for the foul rumors following you and your intended has been taken care of and is now well aware that we are willing to crush her like a _beetle_ if she ever crosses the line again. Love you always mummy and daddy."

Dancia was...caught in a weird place, her parents had...parented, but in the process inadvertently denied her desire for due vengeance...

Harry titled his head to the side while asking, "What's wrong, this is a good thing right?"

Dany huffed before nodding, "I suppose, I just wanted to met out justice myself, I feel almost...cheated..."

Harry stared at her a moment, then leaned forward kissing her, a moment later he leaned back and smiled brightly, "Better?"

Blushing brightly Dancia nodded as she dropped her head on his shoulder earning giggles from the surrounding witches as she muttered, "Yup... You're good at this boyfriending thing Lord Potter."

He smiled in turn while running his hand through her hair, "I can't take credit for it honestly Lady Dancia, I just think 'What would Sirius do?' and then I do the direct opposite."

Dancia couldn't help it, she broke out laughing which soon dragged all her friends into hysterics.

It was one of the most blissful moments in her entire existence, and in the trials following years ahead, would provide plentiful patronus fuel.


	36. Potter Luck, Rabbit Holes, and Dany

**Dany gets her very own Alice in Wonderland experience, it's almost an omake but not quite, I know it's a bit silly but the idea just amused me and I didn't feel that it justified a new story being published. Plus, it's going to be a fun way to end the year.**

 **I'm honestly trying to decide how to handle fourth year, does Dany prevent Harry from getting entered into the tournament, does she enter herself to protect him, does she cause Crouch's cover to be blown or decide to keep him around so she can keep a closer eye on a known quantity? It's something for me to think over certainly. Regardless thanks to all my readers, and a special thanks to all those that make the effort to review.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Without the Horcrux mucking things up the Room of Lost Things was...still potentially hazardous because wizards were idiots and what they considered to be a threat varied from person to person. Thankfully the group Dancia brought with her was in fact the brightest of the next generation, and she turned towards their awe struck gazes with a wide smile and spread out arms.

"Welcome everyone, to the Room of Requirement!"

She had brought Harry and Hermione, of course, Neville, Susan, Luna, Su, Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Tracey, Hannah, Theo, Blaise, Fred, George, Ginny, Penelope, Cho, and a positively brimming with excitement Colin into the secret room holding a thousand years of lost history.

Penelope, spoke up first, "How... I mean what is all of this?"

"This is Hogwarts lost and found," the previously unnoticed Dora stated while stepping out from behind one of the massive stacks of refuse, "This is every single thing that has been lost, broken, discarded, and stolen in this school since she was built. Nifty ain't it?"

The large group turned to the magenta haired witch in auror robes while Dancia gestured towards her, "Everyone this is my cousin Auror Tonks-"

"Just call me Tonks," she interrupted before her given name was even brought up.

Dany continued without missing a beat, "-and she has graciously agreed to supervise our scavenger hunt through a millennia of discarded artifacts that have long lost anyone capable of claiming them."

Dora grinned at that, "So basically what you find is yours, _but_ before you pick up anything interesting I want you all to learn this basic diagnostic spell. If the item doesn't glow, it is not enchanted thus safe, if it glows blue it is a passive item that won't hurt you, green means it is an active enhancement, red is hostile and you come and grab me to look at it, and purple..."

"Run away and scream that we need to evacuate the room," Dany stated, losing her smile in the process.

The gathered group exchanged glances then nodded as they learned the simple charm from the off duty Auror, once they all got it they broke up into groups and began exploring. Dany stood next to Dora and the older witch finally muttered, "Are you sure about this?"

Dany sighed in return, "Everything in this room was lost because Vinny torched it with fiendfyre, a thousand years of history gone," she clicked her fingers, "just like that. I can't trust the professors outside of Uncle Sev, and he's beholden to the almighty goat, so if I want to find out if there is anything interesting in here, I need help."

"How're you going to claim something someone else finds?"

Dany rolled her eyes at that, "Dora I'm a Malfoy, I'll throw money at them until I get what I want."

"Crude, but effective," the metamorph replied while nodding slowly.

Dany cracked her neck to the side while grinning at her cousin, "Well, I'm going to go find my besties and have a bit of fun sifting through the ashes of yesteryear, and thanks for doing this."

Dora gave her a casual salute before turning around following Colin, Ginny, and Luna at a discrete distance.

Throwing her arms around Harry and Hermione's shoulders Dany grinned at them while asking, "Shall we begin?"

Dany had thought this end of the school year jaunt out for quite a bit, it was relatively harmless, she had brought adult supervision, and unlike her first life there were no dementors or mass murderers involved. Plus, Harry's smile was stuck in a perpetual ' _I love magic_ ' loop and Mia was vibrating with glee as she found more and more ancient texts in the stacks.

She should have known something stupid was going to happen soon.

"DANCIA! TO ME NOW!" was screamed from off to the right, eyes widening she broke away from her friends and sprinted towards Dora who was staring down at a bronze bracelet sitting in velvet lined wood box.

It was glowing purple.

"Evac, evac now," she stated in horror, Dora just nodded and turned to yell at the spread out students when the bracelet shifted, and then shot out to wrap around Dancia's wrist.

She screamed in agony, then knew nothing.

* * *

On another plane of existence Destiny turned towards Fate and took in his smirking visage for only a moment before she socked him in the jaw with an empowered haymaker, sending her brother to the floor knocked out cold.

She let out a huff and tried to center her calm, her favorite little witch was not going to be in any long term danger, sure, but Dancia was a Child of Destiny, and she certainly did not wish for her sadistic brother's antics to hurt her _too_ much.

Still this...was going to be interesting...

* * *

Dany landed in a heap and took a few moments to gather herself before shaking her head slowly, standing up she realized she was outside for some reason, and she could hear a group of boys laughing to themselves.

Tugging at the far too warm bracelet that she could not remove from her wrist, she stepped around one of the large stones scattered about the area just in time to see Hermione rush up to a blonde boy while grating out, "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"

Dany's eyes widened in shock as the furious brunette stuck her wand under the all too familiar blonde's neck while Ronald quickly shot out, "Hermione don't! He's not worth it!" She lowered her wand, the blonde relaxed and sneered, then she socked him in the face.

Dancia winced, but let out a laugh that caught everyone's attention, even the now concussed boy, "Speaking from experience, you have one hell of a right hook Mia..."

The group of Slytherins and Gryffindors stared at her in open confusion when Harry finally spoke up, "Who...are you?"

Dancia sighed to herself, it was her own fault for involving herself with a Potter, their chaotic luck would eventually rub off on her and she had been aware of that from the beginning after all.

Still...propriety.

She curtsied, "Hello I am the Lady Dancia Alya Malfoy, heiress to the Noble house of Malfoy and I am just going out on a limb here but I think I may have accidentally entered an alternate reality."

Dead silence, then Draco, nose bleeding said, "What!? You are _not_ the heir to the Malfoy title, I AM! When my father hears about this-"

"Stupefy," Dany drawled out in a bored tone with a casual flick of her wand, then Draco simply fell to the ground, she pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out a very vexed sigh.

Something told her the next few minutes were going to be terribly trying...

That's when Vinny and Greg moved towards her in a menacing manner, she didn't even look at them as she hit them with stunners as well and moved towards the shocked Golden Trio without missing a beat.

Stopping before Harry she stared at him a moment, then grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss, a moment later she pushed the shocked boy back while shaking her head, "Nope, my Harry is better. Ok listen up I have no idea how long this thing," she lifted up her wrist and shook the bracelet with barely restrained malice, "is going to keep me here so let me make this quick because if someone is going to throw a wrench in my life, you damn well better believe I'm going to throw an anvil into theirs."

She pointed at Hermione, "Marry Harry or Neville, they both adore you and are completely pants at dealing with women so you're going to have to take the initiative," she pointed at Ronald, "Stop being a jealous traitorous jackass and actually focus on studying. You aren't stupid just lazy, and if you try to pursue Hermione yeah, you'll eventually marry her but she'll divorce you when you want her to resign from the ministry to stay home and be a house wife."

Turning away from the stunned silent pair she pointed at Harry who seemed to finally get over the fact that a witch that looked to be a High Elf Princess just snogged him and focused on her finger pointing between his eyes.

"The Dursleys are monsters, they are the dictionary definition of 'filthy muggle' and you don't deserve to suffer their presence. You did nothing wrong, you are a brilliant wizard who should put his all into his studies and stop handicapping yourself to appear average. Also, Sirius Black is your godfather, which in the magical world means he could not betray you or he would have died. He was never charged, never tried, never convicted for his crimes. He is innocent, and he broke out of prison to protect you because he found out that your parents actual betrayer was sleeping in your dorm mates bed."

She shot her thumb at Ronald while looking over her shoulder meeting his absolutely poleaxed visage, "Scabbers was actually an animagus, one Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. He is a Death Eater who betrayed everyone who trusted him and has been hiding in your bed for years, plus side, I don't think he's into boys so you _probably_ were not molested. Silver lining and all."

Turning away from the now pale redhead she faced Harry again, "Also Professor Lupin is a werewolf, one of your father's best friends, and a total coward, handle that however you want. Oh and watch out for professor Moody next year and talk to Sirius about Horcruxes, it's how Voldemort is still alive...ish? Alivish... Is that word? I'm not-OH! Looking like my time is up, tata!"

With that the burning heat of the bracelet flashed through her body and she vanished leaving three stunned unconscious, and three stunned into silence, teenagers behind.

* * *

Fate sat up and looked at the now horrifically altered timeline before him while his sister grinned down at him, he stared at her, then the portal before them, then let out a sigh.

"Well...that back fired..."

Destiny's grin shifted into a self satisfied smirk, "Never bet against my girl, try something like that again and I'm involving Uncle Death."

Fate sulked, nodded, then walked away.

* * *

Dancia landed on the floor hard, but before she could move a hand reached out and tore the bracelet from her wrist, and before she knew it she was cradled in Dora's arms being carried to the infirmary. She allowed it, today had been weird and she decided that this little misadventure was going to be slept off like a bad hangover, though it would make for a rather interesting story later on.

* * *

Harry blinked, stared down at Malfoy and his cronies, back towards Hermione and Ron, and said the only thing that came to mind.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

 **That'll be an interesting timeline to explore at some point eh? Hope you liked it, until next time!**


	37. Destiny's Child

**This was less insomnia driven and more "Why the hell am I still awake and writing when I know I work in the morning!?"**

 **So yeah, it's shortish but I just wanted third year over with because this is where my stories normally flounder and I want to write Dany and Harry dealing with the Triwizard tournament. Speaking of which I decided Dany is getting herself involved to protect Harry because she's kind of a control freak when it comes to his safety.**

 **ALSO! WOW! My little omake within the story was pretty divisive with you lot, some of you loved it, some of you hated it to the point of unfollowing the story, color me shocked. I sincerely was simply having some fun at Dany's expense I didn't mean to alienate anyone with it, seriously relax the alternate reality is just going to be something Dany runs into every now and then.**

 **As the saying goes, you're responsible for the lives that you save after all.**

* * *

Harry stared down at Dancia's sleeping form while Hermione rested her head in his lap reading a book, neither teen really paying much attention to their surroundings as they lounged on the couch Dora had conjured for them.

"Why is it always her?" Harry eventually asked, at this Hermione paused and slipped a silk bookmark between her chosen tomes pages before slapping it closed and sat up.

"I've often wondered the same thing... Harry... Have you ever noticed how things just don't add up when it comes to Dany?"

Harry remained silent for a time, his reticence being fully understandable to the bushy haired bookworm considering the fae like girl was her best friend as well, then eventually he spoke up.

"She's smarter then _everyone_ , and for the most part it's like she's just humouring the adults around us, the only one she shows any deference to is Dora and that seems more like...well..."

"A partnership," Hermione offered in a tired tone.

"Yeah, about right."

Silence, then eventually Hermione spoke up again, "We could just ask her?"

The question floated in the air for a time before Harry dropped his head and let out a tired sigh, "What if asking scares her away?"

She threw an arm around his shoulders and Harry rested his head in the crook of her neck, eventually she spoke up, "In the end, does it even matter? She is still our Dany, so long as we can keep her from harm she can keep her secrets, right?"

Harry took Hermione's hand and held it close to his chest, "Right, she'll always be our Dany..."

They rested like this for about a half hour when the snow haired girl in question suddenly sat up without warning blinking rapidly while spitting out, "Mother fucker what the hell was that!?"

Her friends, despite the relief they were feeling from her awakening, broke out laughing at her expense.

* * *

Placating her friends had been a rather arduous task but Dancia eventually managed to get them calmed down, mostly because she agreed with them completely that the bracelet that sent her to freaking Oz was a subject of interest that needed to be handled with caution.

How they had managed to keep said bracelet from their professors knowledge in spite of it being the catalyst for her being in the infirmary to begin with was beyond her, she chalked that up to Harry embracing his Marauder heritage and wrote it off from there.

Still, after her friends were shewed off followed by an hour of examinations Dancia was finally released from the medical wing, she had only walked a few feet out of the doors when she heard a slightly bored drawl from behind her.

"So why exactly did you decide to not ask me to escort you and your friends through the Room of Lost things?" Dancia sighed and glanced over her shoulder at her auntie Bella with a tired gaze.

"What day is it?"

Bellatrix Black blinked slowly at that before tilting her head to the side, "Day before you lot all ship off for the summer hols."

"Exactly," Dancia stated with a smile. "You are the first professor to survive the DADA position for an entire scholastic year without getting killed or falling to some sort of scandal. I happen to actually _like_ you auntie so I decided not to involve you in that little misadventure in order to ensure you were going to be teaching us next year. Consider it...vested self interest in action if you will."

Bellatrix stared down at her smirking niece a few moments before she broke out cackling and pulled her into a hug, "Goddess I love you and your scheming heart little one!"

Dancia wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist, and her inner Draco cringed a bit when she grinned with her reply, "I love you too auntie Bell."

* * *

Dancia paced about her dorm room as she contemplated her current path in life while trying her best to remain objective.

She was in love with her best friend, yes, but was that what was best for him and the ongoing future?

If not, did she care? Did she care if the future burned away and it was only her and Harry to stand over the ashes?

...Yes...she did care about that.

Hermione, Dora, Neville, Luna, Susan, Mummy and Daddy, the aunts...

So...how the hell was she going to pull this off where everyone ended up alive and happy?

"Dany! The trains almost ready to leave!"

Turning towards the chirping voice Dancia quickly wrapped her arms around Luna placing her face right next to her ear while whispering out, "Thanks moonbeam, I'll be right after you." Luna giggled, pecked Dancia's cheek, then ran back to the common room while Dancia let out a tired sigh.

Gathering her things she made her way way through the common room, down the tower stairs, and out to the front gates, finding her friends she soon rode the carriage down to the Hogwarts Express and eventually approached said train in a sedate manner.

"It's exhausting, isn't it?"

Dancia jumped as she turned and met the golden gaze of a young woman leaning against a lamp post.

She looked to be of Polynesian descent, with long black hair that seemed to absorb all the light around her, galaxies, nebulae, stars exploding in their deaths while others coalesced into new life, all reflecting in an unending waltz shining from the ebony depths.

This was completely offset by her cargo shorts, sandals, and Mystic Spiral t-shirt.

"What?" Was all Dany could think to say as she stared at the entity before her, said entity smiled kindly while running her hand down Dancia's face.

"You are one of my favorites you know that? Every time my brother decides to screw with one of your lives I try to fix it, I don't always succeed but I try. You though, _this_ you is so...wonderfully stubborn."

"What?" Dancia was feeling irrationally terrified as the being before her smiled.

"He lied to you, you know? Draco's Harry? More than once honestly, he never offered this life to anyone else, he only offered it to you. You were not lovers, but he loved you, and he knew how...unwanted you felt yourself to be. So he convinced Uncle Death to bend the rules for you."

"What!?" Dany asked again sounding desperate as she repeated herself, the woman before her smiled sadly as she kicked off the lamp post.

"I so rarely get to give any of you a happy ever after... It's...a nice change honestly."

Dany just stared at her a few moments before she whispered, "Who are you?"

She grinned at that, "I am Destiny, and I'm leaving before Uncle Death gets annoyed with me, stick close to the child of Prophecy, and you'll send Fate for a tailspin."

Dancia blinked rapidly completely lost as she felt like she had forgotten something important when Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her forward causing her to grin.

"Dany come on! We've got so much to look forward to this summer! My idiot Dogfather got us tickets to the Quiditch World Cup and Hermione's parents bought us passes to a bunch of water parks! Also a new book store opened up in Leeds that we're going to be dragged to but what can you do?"

Dany grinned and soon matched Harry's pace while stating in a matter fact tone, "Luna already found a cabin for us so we don't have to hurry _that_ much."

After she was seated with her friends, Dany finally reflected on what lay ahead of her, the Horcruxes, the teenage drama, the coming politics, and all the oncoming stress... and yes...

It was exhausting...

"They're worth it though," she muttered as she glanced at her gathered friends, and she just barely managed to keep herself from jumping in the air when Destiny appeared beside her and nodded slowly.

"There's a reason you're one of my favorites."

Dancia sighed and shook her head, "Is this going to be a regular thing?" she whispered under her breath, Destiny looked quite amused as she shook her head in the negative.

"No, Uncle just wanted to let you know that his ' _master_ ' was done with you, as in he had completed his bargain. I'm just taking advantage of a few dozen loopholes to speak to you, I may find another one later on but for the time being, you're on your own."

Dancia sighed and nodded at that before Destiny shot her a wry smirk, "Gaunt family ring, Hufflepuff's cup, and no, he doesn't have to die."

Dancia blinked and spat out "What!?"

Harry shot Dancia a concerned look as he asked, "Dany are you ok?"

She stared at Harry in confused shock a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her.

Why did that make everything better?

She smiled in return, "I'm fine Harry, promise."

Harry pulled her close and she tried not to think about what had amounted to a massive head trip, all while wondering if everything she had ever done was just on the whims of entities she could never possibly comprehend.

In the end, did it really even matter?

Harry grasped her hand and squeezed it, he shot her a wry grin and she smirked in reply as she leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

She had her answer.

* * *

 **END OF THIRD YEAR! Time for the Goblet, hehe... Hope you all enjoyed**


	38. The Calm Before the Storm

**Dany is going to begin tying up as many loose ends as she can manage with Tonks help before things get out of hand, now that she has an actual hint to what the final horcruxes are she is going to be significantly less reserved in her actions. As an aside, I love writing Dancia and Tonks buddy cop scenes, they compliment each other perfectly and their banter can range from tender to perverse at the tip of a hat and that is so much fun to explore.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the insomnia update~!**

* * *

Tonks disliked being side along apparated, always had and always would since her hard fought for balance and coordination went out the window as soon as they arrived at their destination and she would fall flat on her face much to her humiliation.

Thankfully little sis was aware of this and helped her remain upright as she shook her head to clear it while the younger witch waited patiently for her to collect herself. After a minute or so Tonks nodded and Dany let her go as they finally took in their surroundings, eventually Tonks let out a sigh and glanced at the fae like teen meeting her gaze evenly.

"Ok, where exactly are we?"

Dany took her hand and pulled her along guiding her out of the alley they had arrived in and Tonks was perfectly willing to follow, the stench of urine, rotting garbage, and rather distressingly, sex, making her want to vomit.

"Exactly? The Borough of Islington in northwestern London, it's about a solid twenty to thirty minute walk from King's Cross Station and currently not that great of a neighborhood, though it does eventually get better. We are now en route to our target which is the ancestral townhouse of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Ok," Tonks began, "Why exactly are we going there?"

"To recover Slytherin's Locket, one of Riddle's remaining Horcruxes."

Tonks came to a stop and since she was still holding Dany's hand little sis stopped too and soon found herself staring up at the incredulous auror.

" _THAT_ is why you woke me up before the crack of dawn on my day off? What the hell Dany why didn't we take care of this beforehand? Why are we taking care of this _now_ of all times?"

Dancia stared at her a few moments, pink dusting her cheeks and the tips of her ears before she let out a tired sigh, "I have two very valid reasons why we haven't prioritized this one, along with a somewhat selfish one."

Tonks raised a single brow, "Elucidate."

Dany ran a hand through her hair then nodded, "First valid reason, the townhouse has been sealed since Walburga died in 1985, so there wasn't really a rush on the matter. Second valid reason, it's 12 Grimmauld Place, that house is like the Addams Family mansion met every horror movie cliche ever and quite frankly I hadn't wanted to deal with it if I didn't have to."

Tonks nodded, "And the selfish reason?"

Dancia full on blushed at that before muttering out, "I had no idea what the other horcuxes were and I sort of left this one dangling so I could keep my eyes on the prize. Now that I figured out what to do next, well... I wanted to take it out as soon as possible."

Tonks tilted her head to the side, let out an amused snort, then pulled her surprised little sis into a tight hug while whispering into her ear, "It's times like these that make me realize I truly am dealing with a teenage witch with some crazy memories instead of an old man trapped in a young girl's body."

Breaking loose from the older witch's grasp Dany scowled up at her which, quite frankly, made Tonks want to coo over how adorable she looked, Dany seemed to cotton on to that vibe because she let out a huff of indignation a moment later and stalked away from her grinning cousin.

"Whatever, look just keep in mind when we get into this place it's a death trap and should be treated as such. Harry and Ginny basically had to strip everything but the support beams out of the place to get rid of the Dark magic permeating it and even then random scary shite still happened on occasion. In the immortal words of Teddy, 'Yer off the map matey, here there be monsters.'"

Approaching the front door of what Tonks assumed was Number 12 she glanced over to Dany as her wand began dancing about scanning the edifice before them.

"Who is Teddy?"

"Your son, well, your son in another reality that is, honestly I think my greatest disappointment about this new life is being well aware that most if not all of the next generation will never exist. It is...depressing, considering Draco loved most of them like family."

There was dead silence after that declaration all while Dany's wand weaved through the air, eventually she let out a smug, "Gotchya," and the door unlocked swinging open on rusty hinges.

As they entered the foyer both Dany and Tonks pulled torches from their pockets and clicked them on in their off hands while holding their wands in a ready stance, the room before them was caked in dust, cobwebs, and permeated with a miasma of despair.

"Holy fuck I totally understand why you were putting this off..."

Dany nodded, "There was a reason Sirius bailed on this madhouse when he was a kid, probably the smartest thing he ever did honestly."

With that the pair of Black witches gently padded down the dusty halls, torches shining light into dark corners, waiting for something, anything to dive out and attack them in a moment of inattention which, all things considered, was to their benefit.

As they quietly explored the various rooms on the first floor Tonks eventually let her curiosity get the better of her and asked, "What was he like? I mean Teddy, I know he isn't _my_ son but..."

Dany sighed, inwardly shocked that it had taken over two years for her sister to actually ask about something related to herself from her previous life, before deciding to be completely honest.

"I have no idea where the husband of the Tonks of Draco's reality is in this timeline is and honestly I don't care. He let his pride prevent his friends from helping him through tough times, listened to Dumbledore's word like it was gospel, and tried to abandon his wife when he found out she was pregnant. It took Harry threatening him with gelding and defenestration to make the fool behave like a man which is quite frankly pathetic."

"Wait...he threatened to cut off his wedding tackle and throw him off a building?"

"Hermione threatened to catch him on fire before he went for his final plunge as well. Anyway, that being said their son was brilliant. Teddy was a metamorph like you, and since Harry and Hermione were his godparents while having you as a template to emulate he became one of the best aurors Britain has ever seen. Married a wonderful witch, had six kids, and upon Draco's death was still the head of the DMLE. Only problem...he acquired Harry's sense of humor...ugh."

Tonks was about to reply when she gagged at a stench wafting out from beneath the kitchen sink, Dany for her part cast a bubble head charm on both of them before taking a step back, wand at ready.

"Now," with that whispered order Tonks swung the door open and recoiled when she saw the emaciated rotting corpse of a house elf resting upon an equally rancid rotting pile of rags, a shiny locket hanging from its desiccated neck gleaming almost tauntingly.

After a time Dany sighed and shook her head, "Well...explains why Kreacher never came to me when I called him... Ok...Dora, the necklace? Do your thing."

Focusing Tonks felt her body shift slightly as she put her game face on, pointed her wand at the gaudy trinket wrapped around the dead elf, and muttered, "Avada Kedavra."

As had become standard for such operations the necklace let out a blood curdling scream as a black cloud boiled forth from it, then silence.

The two witches remained silent for a few moments before they rather respectfully closed the cabinet and soon followed their trail through the dust caked halls until they finally exited the building. Casting every air freshener and grime cleanser they could think of on each other they eventually leaned against the front stoops guardrails for a time when Tonks let out a heavy sigh.

"Want to hit a cinema?"

Please, anything to distract from the memory of this... _home_.

Dany was quiet for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, I think that'd be great."

* * *

"Ok heads, True Lies, tails, Forrest Gump."

Dany nodded and as the flipped coin flew upward she shot out with "Tails!"

The coin landed in Dora's hand, and she smiled towards her cousin, "Forrest Gump it is!"

Dora bought her little sis a massive tub of popcorn and a cola that she would likely never finish before bursting her own bladder and the pair soon entered the cinema with no real expectations, when they left hours later they were silent for a time as they eventually found a bench to sit on. "I...enjoyed the movie..." Dany began haltingly.

"But?" Dora led on.

"I kinda want to put Jenny under the cruciatus, honestly."

"Agreed."

"I mean if you want to be a slut and shag your way across the continent bully for you, have fun with the STDs, but the way she led Forrest along the entire time? How is he even sure ' _his kid'_ is his kid? I mean she freaking shagged like...everyone..."

"Well..." Dora began slowly, "He at least has Lieutenant Dan to watch over him...right?"

Dany was silent for a time before shaking her head, "No, sorry, Jenny was a slut that took advantage of Forrest's simple good nature and that just...pisses me off."

Silence for a time, then eventually Dora drawled out, "So mindless action flick next time?"

Dany nodded in return, "Shite exploding at the expense of the taxpayers is always entertaining..."

* * *

When they returned to Dora's flat they were slightly surprised to see Neville and Harry playing on her Sega Genesis, both boys froze up when the witches entered the room and it was Neville who spoke up first.

"We can explain, really."

The girls exchanged a glance and shrugged as they plopped down on the couch as Dora drawled out, "Ok, explain."

Harry, focusing on his super sonic blue hedgehog blasting across the screen muttered out, "Apparently the responsible adults are arguing about some idiotic blood sport Hogwarts is hosting this year. It's a massive case of the right hand not knowing the left hand even existed and Fudge being Fudge put that fool Bagman in charge of the whole thing. Auntie decided children should not be in the middle of a Black Debate and told us to make ourselves scarce, Susie is at Hannah's and we decided to wait out the storm here but you two were out so we made ourselves comfortable."

"More things change the more they stay the same," Dancia muttered as she shook her head slowly.

There was a tense silence when Dora eventually shot up and turned the telly off, meeting her little cousins gazes evenly she grinned widely, "Well, since as Harry put it, the responsible adults are all busy plotting whatever, what say I take you lot out for pizza and an arcade?"

Dany could only smile as the boys stood up with echoing happy cheers, but in all honesty...she could not help be feel this was the calm before the storm.

How right she was.

* * *

 **Written in an hour and a half...I'm sure this'll need editing, I despise my sleeping habits...**

 **Oh well, hope you all enjoyed!**


	39. As The Bell Tolls

**So it begins, as an aside writing a Lucius who was willing to indulge in humoring a sulking Dancia was kind of amusing for me considering he completely agrees with her point of view yet it didn't really matter because politics.**

 **Also expect more of the kids just being floored at what wizards think muggles wear as casual clothing, having them freeze up in utter bafflement as they try to process what they are seeing is kinda fun.**

* * *

"Daddy do we really have to do this?"

Dancia did not mean to sound like she was whining, she was above that after all, yet she could not help but feel that was exactly what she was doing, which honestly embarrassed her more than she would like to admit.

Thankfully, her father was in an indulging mood as he ran a finger down her jawline and once reaching her chin, lifted the sulking witch's head to meet his gaze evenly while giving her a knowing smirk.

"Dear you wanted to be more involved with the family politics, and this after all is part of that."

She gave up all pretense here, she was whining, whatever, "But it's _Fudge_! The man is an imbecile and sharing a box with him means we'll have to interact with him throughout the entire match, which means we will collectively be losing brain cells through osmosis at best!"

Lucius, not nearly as ignorant of the muggle world as he would lead others to believe let out a sharp bark of laughter before replying, "We are hardly talking about the redistribution of water between cells here dear."

Dancia crossed her arms and glared at an apparently offensive teacup resting on a side table while muttering out, "The analogy stands..."

Lucius let out a low hum before shooting his daughter an amused smile, "I believe this is more of a simile than anything dear."

He had to do his very best to not break out laughing at the incensed glare his little angel shot his way, "Fine, the man is still a fool who will do anything to curry favor with the elite. He is such a...such a..."

"Politician is the word you are looking for Dany," Lucius stated while picking at a none existent bit of lint on his lapel. "And yes, he is a fool, but he is a useful fool."

Dancia growled as she shot a glare at him, "What happens when he stops being a useful fool and becomes a dangerous one?"

"Then he falls, blackmail is a wondrously versatile tool my child."

Dancia was quiet for a time, then she let out a tired sigh and nodded, "Fair enough...But I am bringing Harry...and Hermione with me... None negotiable."

Lucius scoffed at that, as if he had not already anticipated that stipulation, "Very well, as an aside we are all to go in as 'Muggles' which I am very well aware won't mean much to you and your friends. The rest of the magical world though..."

Dany cocked her head to the side as she raised a brow while stating, "Daddy?"

Lucius could not help himself, he let out a laugh and shook his head slowly sending his long blonde lockes swaying, "Bring a camera, what the average wizard thinks muggles dress like is... Oh what was that chap's name... Ah, worthy of Benny Hill. Or Monty Python now that I think about it."

Dancia stared at her father for a time, then broke out laughing.

Her Lucius was so far separated from Draco's Lucius it was not even funny, this conversation alone being a highlight of that very fact.

"Fine, but if the words 'marriage' and 'contract' come up in any point of conversation whilst rubbing elbows with the powerful and incompetent, there will be...violence."

Rather than being intimidated Lucius only nodded as he replied, "Your mother and aunts made that readily apparent years ago little one, now should you not be writing letters to your friends so you may all meet up at the same time?"

Dany blinked once then nodded, "I...thank you daddy, I appreciate the freedom you are allotting myself."

Lucius smiled, kissed her brow, then turned away, "You are quite welcome my dear, now get a move on."

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup Finale was not just about the sport itself, in fact many would say that the two week build up to the actual game was one of the most fantastical cultural melting pot events of the wizarding world and superseded the game itself in its importance.

Dany could not help but agree with this line of thought when the portkey transporting Hermione, Harry, and herself dropped them on the cusp of madness.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he stared out at that the tens of thousands of magical's setting up camp before them.

"I cannot even...there is so much...there are so many..." Hermione had blue screened, Dancia realized this quickly as she began rubbing the bushy haired witches back gently while she herself took stock of their current situation.

Having to go muggle, Dany went the Tonks route, she was wearing torn up black leggings, knee high combat boots, a plaid blue and black skirt, a simple black blouse, and a denim jacket covered in patches and buttons.

Hermione looked adorable in a lilac sundress and stylish white short cut jacket, a sunhat and sandals finishing off her ensemble.

Harry had gone with skinny jeans, a pair of bright red Chuck Taylor's, an old bomber jacket with a stylized voluptuous angel on the back holding a bomb with the words 'Made In Heaven' scrawled beneath her, and much to Dany's chagrin, an AC/DC t-shirt.

So it begins.

Guiding her friends forward they approached the muggle man who had to process the insanity of the wizarding world renting out his property alongside the fact that he had to be obliviated constantly; Dany did not think that was fair to the poor man and once again wondered what the fuck Fudge was thinking putting Bagman in charge of anything more important than a fruit cart.

He eyed the trio up a few moments then smiled brightly, "Today has been crazy but I admit seeing a group of teenagers dressed like teenagers is a nice change, name?"

"Black and Bones I believe, sir."

He eyed his paperwork a moment then nodded, "Ah, you lot have a reservation at A3 yeah?"

Harry stepped forward and handed off his paperwork, "Yeah that's right, and what do you mean about the whole clothes thing?"

The muggle man laughed as he double checked the documents before handing them back to him, "Just before you arrived I had a bloke wearing a hijab, a kilt, and a sports bra. Before him was a woman wear'in some sort of dress out of a Victorian movie, and before her was a bloke wear'in a bikini bottom, cowboy boots, and a cape. Frankly, you lot are a breath of fresh air."

Dancia couldn't help herself, "I...wait...what...wait what the hell?!"

The man chuckled at her flabbergasted look while nodding in agreement, "I hear ya young lady, and language as me wife would say. Now on with you lot, have fun!"

As the trio walked away Hermione shook her head and stated what they were all thinking.

"Wizards are bloody insane...that is all there is to it..."

Her best friends simply sighed and threw their arms around her shoulders, praying they could avert the bushy haired genius from having a mental breakdown trying to process the complete and utter lack of logic that ran rampant in the majority of the magical populace.

They eventually found the tent that Sirius had supplied them and once entering it they encountered Neville, Susan and Luna, though no adults were present.

It took the six of them roughly two and a half minutes to break into the liquor cabinet, though they all agreed three double shots of whatever was their poison was enough for the night. Not one of them, not even Dany, realizing they were being watched over by Lady Longbottom on the upper floor balcony, who for her part was doing her best to not break out laughing at their teenage shenanigans.

The only ones who handled the following hangover the next morning with anything resembling dignity and grace were Harry and Dany, neither of them were sure whether to thank or curse Sirius for tempering them to this sort of thing.

The adults all gave the kids knowing looks and seemed to find quite a bit of amusement in their collective misery, though that wasn't all that surprising considering most of them were sadists. After they had all recovered no one suggested a repeat of the night before, which was probably the adults reason for letting it happen regardless, and so life moved on.

The next few days led to their group exploring the camp, chatting with those who could understand them, (the Terrible Trio being polyglots having more success than the others) and generally just absorbing the atmosphere while relishing in the innate chaos of this event.

They met up with various classmates during the following days, notably Dany had pulled the Weasley twins aside and warned them to not make any bets with Ludo Bagman since he was dangerously in debt with the goblins, while also making an official bet with Gringotts using her future knowledge.

If things played out like they did before it'd be a massive boon to her personal finances, if they didn't oh well, there went a week's allowance.

Sometimes, most times, it was kind of great being a spoiled rich witch, not that she would ever be so crass to advertise the fact.

Eventually it was time for the main event and their group was guided to the Minister's box which, ugh, was as horrible as Dany thought it would be, only plus side was no Umbitch was forced into their presence which was really in everyone's benefit.

Dany did find it funny though when Minister Fudge had basically fallen back on pantomiming and speaking slowly and loudly trying to get the Bulgarian minister to understand him before the match began, it was obvious the man in question understood him yet pretended to be oblivious for his own personal amusement.

She respected that, get your jollies where you could especially when you made someone you had no respect for look like an idiot in the process without any real effort on your part.

Eventually the mascots came out, the Irish's leprechauns were as crassly amusing as anyone would expect, the veela of Bulgaria though were another can of worms entirely.

Harry glanced back and forth at the glassy eyed men around him and went wide eyed when one man nearly threw himself out of their box trying to reach out towards the spectral beauties, he turned to Dany and shot out, "What the hell is wrong with everyone? I mean what in the literal hell!?"

Dany and Mia both gave him approving looks but it was Mia who spoke up first, "They are veela Harry, they make most men fall into a state of lust that encourages them to behave like idiots as they do everything in their power to please them. Only those truly in love or having a strong sense of will can ignore it."

Harry stared out at the surrounding stands as he watched several people across the pitch jump to their likely deaths while letting out a "Huh".

Dany waved it off lightly, "Don't worry about those idiots, the pitch is charmed so anyone who decides to take the plunge will have a slightly jarring landing and a very embarrassing confrontation with their significant others when they get back to their box. Oh, looks like the match is about to start!"

The match more or less went exactly like it had in Draco's timeline, Krum caught the snitch for Bulgaria but the Irish still won, which, considering the locale meant complete and utter chaos as the parties sprung up across the campground which was...concerning since wizards were not subtle at the best of times.

Still Dany was happy, she was surrounded by friends and family, she was slightly buzzed from the brandy Dora had snuck her, and was cuddled between Harry and Hermione underneath a blanket before a large bonfire singing 'We Are the Champions' in blurred bliss.

Curling into Harry's side while Hermione did the same to her the trio absorbed the happy atmosphere and she very nearly fell asleep when she was startled into alertness as a massive explosion went off behind them, soon a pale of silence spread across the the festivities, then the screaming began.

Dancia's eyes widened in horror when she realized that this, this was the first bell toll of the coming war.

* * *

 **If you're wondering Dancia always assumed her father orchestrated the Death Eater event at the World Cup because...why wouldn't she? So she's caught flat footed like everyone else.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna try to get some sleep, hope you all enjoyed!**


	40. Should Have Been More Paranoid

**Can't be angry with such a fast update even if it is super short! Anyway, As I said, I know it's short, but it gets to the point, I'm not a man that likes to drag things out unnecessarily so we're getting to what matters, the Triwizard Tournament and its many social functions.**

* * *

There were too many questions to answer.

Dany felt like there was no point to such things regardless, she had people to protect and things to do, really.

Her best friends were not those that stood around waiting for answers to appear before them though, and instead took action while others floundered about trying to figure out what was going on.

Thus Dany was dragged on as the screams of the innocent drowned out her hearing and she struggled on against her best friend's impeccable grips through the panicking crowds.

It shocked her to a point that so many people would react with such chaotic fear at a small act of terrorism. She understood what caused that fear, truly, there was no such visage as terrifying as the face of the unknown after all, but really, this was just stupid.

"What the literal fuck is even going on!?"

Fine, she said what she was thinking, Hermione though was able to keep her head together far better than she could apparently.

"Death Eaters, or blokes dressed like them anyway, come on we need to keep moving!"

Death Eaters.

Pure Blood Supremacists

The bloody mother fuckers who destroyed Draco's entire life and-

"BOMBARDA!"

Dany didn't even realize she cast the charm at the group of masked men tormenting a woman, and she didn't give a shit that their limbs went flying in a spray of blood and viscera as she approached their victim and began casting healing charms over her ravaged body.

"Hold still please," she muttered as Harry and Mia ran up to her sides, all while running her diagnostics.

Mia pulled a vial from her bag and without even questioning it Dany took it in hand and fed the fluid down the woman's throat while giving her a fake smile and false platitudes.

It worked at the the very least.

Her patient stabilizing a few moments later Dancia jumped to her feet marching on, slightly irritated that Harry took the forward position as they guided more people to safety.

Her mind was becoming cloudy, her perception off kilter, and for the first time in her second life, Draco Malfoy was coming to the forefront as dark curses flung from her wand and idiots in stupid costumes fell to their deaths.

She did not care, and that worried her while at the same time not.

How odd.

Dany and her friends prowled on when they came upon a group of Death Eaters tormenting the muggle who owned the property and his family. He was babbling platitudes, begging that they spare his wife an daughters, and the gathered Death Eaters just laughed as they japed over who got to take the youngest child first.

Dany only had her wand half raised when she heard a voice beside her hiss out, "Crucio."

Eyes widening she glanced over to Harry who looked like he was about to commit murder, his wand still up, and his eyes glowing.

The others went down to stunning charms thanks to Dany and Mia, Harry though...

He stared down at the man under his curse for a time, head tilted to the side as he fully absorbed what he was doing, and after a minute he released the unforgivable curse and turned away from the twitching man.

They began walking away from the area when Harry finally muttered out "Things are about to get bad, aren't they?"

Before either of his witches could reply a glowing green image appeared in the sky.

It was a skull with serrated teeth, with a snake slithering out of its maw and soon barred its fangs to all who took in its presence.

Both Dany and Mia pulled close to Harry and for the first time in his existence, he saw them both look terrified.

He hated it.

Wrapping his arms around the pair he glared up at the sky with a feeling of dread, and a sense of seething, unending hatred.

No one, no one at all was taking this life from him.

No. One.

Dany broke loose from him a few moments later and approached the still spasming man and pointed her wand at him in a menacing manner before drawling out, "Paying attention?"

The man behind the mask stared at her a few moments before nodding, she smiled in response.

"Excellent, now you are going to tell me who organized this evenings events, or you are going to loose your right hand as well."

The man froze, then muttered out, "My...right hand? What about my left hand?"

Dancia's smile turned into a positively macabre grin as she pointed her wand at said appendage and muttered, "Reducto."

As blood, flesh, and bone went flying she leaned forward and grinned viciously at her now screaming captive, "The left hand was none negotiable. _Now,_ who was responsible for the attack tonight?"

As Dany's blue eyes glowed brightly, the man sprawled out before her began sobbing out his confession.

The answers she received were...surprising to say the least.

"How the bloody hell did that idiot receive orders from a long dead Death Eater?!" Harry spat out as they ducked between the burned down husks of the tents surrounding them.

Dany sighed while Mia rolled her eyes before replying, "If we knew that then we would have told you dear, honestly Harry cut it with the redundant questions."

Before he could respond they stumbled upon a group of Aurors and were soon escorted to a Ministry floo and sent home, none of them argued and quickly left the premises.

* * *

Dancia stared down at her hands in a state of semi-shock, seated firmly on the love seat in her family's sitting room with her best friends, trying to collect her thoughts. Which were, quite frankly spiriting about her like phantom wisps caught in the winds.

Regardless she pulled her knees up to her chin while trying to ignore Harry and Mia's sleeping forms and continued to stay motionless until Dora entered the room. She met her sister's gaze evenly for a time and eventually, she decided to voice what she had sussed out what had led to the nights rather turbulent events.

"Sis...who was in charge of the investigation on the attack of the Longbottoms back in '81?"

Tonks blinked, then shrugged, "Errr... Barty Crouch senior I think...I'd have to look it up to be sure, but...You're frowning...what?"

Dancia facepalmed and nodded, "Yeah...Fuck..."

* * *

 **Dany is the only one who put the clues together and it doesn't even help after the matter, that is madness inducing.**

 **To those who haven't clued in on it, Barty Junior is _dead_ on paper.**

 **Have fun with that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	41. Deductive Reasoning

**So DaSalvatore made the point that this story lacks structure, and he's right. So I've written an outline of where I want this to go in the future and aside from Lily's input I'm pretty sure where I am taking this. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Oh and the death eater the kids interrogated bled out from having his hand blown off, he was talking about raping a little girl before they attacked him, none of them had any interest in keeping him alive once they got what they needed from him. Not really important so I just thought I'd point out someone wasn't going to pop out of the woodwork accusing Harry of using an unforgivable on him.**

* * *

One of the side benefits of being a half blood witch raised in both the mundane and magical worlds was the ability to retain a healthy amount of skepticism and an understanding that sometimes, crazy shit just happens and you need to accept that.

Tonks knew this when her little sis revealed her theory about Barty Crouch Junior giving orders to the collection of idiots that attacked the camps gathered for the Quidditch World Cup, because while it made sense in a way... Well...

She had a very solid way to know whether her cousins little interrogation meant anything or not, especially since the DMLE had come across the same information and was scrambling to find out how a long dead Death Eater was giving orders to his underlings.

Sighing Tonks knocked on the door and waited a minute or two, until Alice Longbottom finally cracked it open and upon seeing who was waiting on her porch swung the door wide grinning happily.

"Dora how good to see you! Come in come in! We haven't gotten to see much of you lately."

Tonks smiled at her aunt, for lack of better title, and stepped inside the manor home of the Longbottom clan while nodding slightly as she replied.

"I am sorry for that Alice, but unfortunately this is business related...and, well rather personal business at that. Is your husband about at the moment?"

Alice paused, then shook her head quickly, "He is on a rather exasperating case right now. Apparently during the commotion at the Quidditch World Cup someone used the chaos to raid several apothecaries. Tens of thousands of galleons worth of ingredients are missing, most of them...well...they should not have been legally able to carry to begin with. It is quite a huge mess being thrown at poor Frank's feet."

Tonks froze at that as several facts clicked into place, throwing caution to the wind she turned back towards Alice and quickly asked, "Barty Junior, could he have survived the night he attacked you?"

Alice went rigid, her smile fell, and her head cocked to the side as she replied in a flat tone, "If he could recover from having his lungs, heart, and most of his spine being sprayed across my best davenport, then yes."

"FUCK!" Tonks screamed out shocking Lady Longbottom as the metamorphmagus marched towards the floo, pausing a moment she glanced back at the now unsettled Alice and shot her a wan smile, "Sorry for bothering you, thanks for your time. The Ministry for Magic!" Tossing a pinch of powder she'd taken from the pot on the mantle into the fire she walked through the green flames, and a moment later Tonks stepped into the ministry atrium and made double time towards the DMLE.

Entering the department she glanced at the clerk manning the front desk and spat out, "Where's my aunt and uncle?!"

The clerk in question pointed towards the main meeting room which sported a sign stating 'DO NOT DISTURB' hanging from its door knob.

"Thanks," marching towards the room while pushing the guard standing before it aside with a belligerent, "Out of my way," Tonks slammed both doors open and approached her Aunt Amelia ignoring the politicians gathered at the table. Coming to parade rest she met Lady Black's gaze evenly as she saluted her.

"Junior Auror Tonks reporting ma'am! I figured out what caused the riot on the evening of August the eighteenth."

There was dead silence, then a sickly sweet voice spoke up, "Hem hem, you are not authorized to be here, a mere hal-"

"Shut it no one cares," Sirius stated flatly as he interrupted the pink clad woman who was visibly fuming as he turned his gaze towards Tonks, "Cousin?"

Tonks sighed as she crossed her arms and nodded, "Everyone was freaking out about the attack being orchestrated by a long dead Death Eater, so I decided to take it upon myself to ask the only couple who would know the truth of it. I went to ask Frank Longbottom on the status of Barty Junior but he wasn't home, his wife was though and she informed me that said Death Eater lost most of his upper torso during his home invasion.

"Meaning, there is no question that the man is dead and this entire investigation is one massive snipe hunt. She also informed me that Frank is working on the investigation of tens of thousands of galleons worth of potion ingredients being stolen during the evening riot which seems to indicate..."

Amelia facepalmed and muttered, "Good Goddess we're idiots..."

Sirius let out a tired sigh as he shook his head slowly, "All right then...the riot was a smoke screen, so what exactly needed an international embarrassment to be stolen?"

Tonks froze up, then relaxed slightly, "I have no idea, though with your permission I would like to collaborate with Senior Auror Longbottom to find out. Honestly the only reason this hasn't been brought up beforehand is because he was not part of this investigation to begin with thus was unaware of the suspected culprit."

"Granted," Amelia stated, she paused a moment then nodded towards her niece, "And well done Auror Tonks, dismissed."

Smirking Tonks saluted her aunt with a sharp, "Ma'am!" then spun on her heel leaving the room having no idea she had left a rather positive lasting impression on most of Magical Britain's leadership.

* * *

Dancia was brushing out her long hair trying to worry out the knots that had somehow managed to form while she was showering when her bedroom door slammed open. Glancing up she saw her sister in all but name march into the room and blinked rapidly as Dora stopped before her glaring down at the snow haired witch for a few moments, "We were so wrong. Alcohol?"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion Dany pointed to a small chest in the corner which her pink haired confidant quickly swung open and began rummaging through its contents.

"Seriously sis Witch Weekly and Cosmo?"

Dany bristled at that, "I happen to share a dorm room with several other girls and it's best to know what the hell they're talking about then remaining ignorant."

Dora rolled her eyes at that as she searched through her cousin's gathered clutter, "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that sweetie, ah ha!" Pulling out a bottle of amber liquid the older witch popped the cork and let out a flat, "Cheers!"

She was halfway done chugging the bottle of scotch when Dany rushed up towards her, "Heyheyhey that's mine!" Snatching the bottle from her cousin Dany stared at Dora in worry for a few moments before asking, "Hey...you ok?"

The young auror scoffed at that as she walked over to Dany's bed and fell on it with no grace to speak of, "No. The entire Barty Crouch angle was just a red herring, meant to waste everyone's time instead of pursuing the actual culprit. During the riots someone stole a shite tonne of highly regulated and expensive potion ingredients from several different apothecaries. With no one available to respond to the alarms, they got away free and clear, and what was stolen well..."

Dancia's eyes widened in fear as she took a sip from the bottle in her hands, "Sweet Circe...it...it..."

Dora sighed and snatched the bottle from her sister's hand and took another pull from it before replying, "It...it has begun..."

* * *

The journey back to Hogwarts was a subdued affair, nearly everyone was still walking on eggshells after the terrorist attack at the world cup and now more than ever it was clear what cliques were truly looking after themselves and none other. Harry had tried his best to look after the unsorted first years with the girls but it felt almost like it was too little too late really.

Everyone was scared, which honestly had likely been most of the point of the riots to begin with.

Still he tried to remain optimistic through most of the journey to Scotland while hanging out with his friends, even if it was super awkward with Luna curled on his lap like a cat while Mia and Dany both rested their heads on his shoulders as they napped. Sighing he met Neville's bemused gaze while shaking his head lightly.

"Anyone on the outside would think I'm trying to form a harem, but-"

Neville interrupted him with a laugh, "-but you're little more than an over glorified pillow. I know. So, Triwizard Tournament, what do you think?"

Harry scoffed at that, "No offense mate but I'm not a member of the house of the suicidely impulsive, I want no part in that damn blood sport."

Neville raised a brow at that as he dryly replied with, "Harsh, not all Gryffindors are that bad, but yeah with you there. Eternal glory and a thousand galleons...wee..."

Both boys were startled when Hermione spoke up, "I could not even tell you who the last champion was, _me_ , so much for eternal glory."

"My spring wardrobe cost more then a thousand galleons, unimpressed," Dancia muttered before shifting closer to Harry and falling back to sleep in the process.

"Leprechauns, tiny fingers, gross..." Luna muttered as she stretched herself out across both girls and Harry's laps and soon began snoring.

Harry just stared down at her a few moments, glanced at both witches holding him close, and then met his brothers gaze evenly, "I haven't been able to feel my limbs for the past hour. Even if I tried to escape I'd never make it."

Neville had to bury his face in his robes to muffle his cackling laughter upon seeing the contrite scowl on Harry's face, honestly it was the little things in life that kept you going.

* * *

 **Wanted to write more but I was conscripted into helping my parents take care of their lawn today and need to take off. I sometimes wish I was heartless enough to let my 60 year old mother mow the lawn on her own but damnit...having a conscience is so inconvenient.**


	42. Simple Problem Solving

**The build up towards the Tournament is rather swift but that's simply because I don't care about it, I want to focus on the tasks and the interpersonal relationships between the champions more than anything. Anyway, very much insomnia induced, and I hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Trudging up the stairs to the ancient castle of Hogwarts was as always slightly irritating but Dancia hadn't minded all that much considering she had other things to occupy her thoughts; namely that Harry and Mia were coping with the fact they had been able to see the thestrals drawing the carriages from Hogsmeade on.

Dany was at a loss, what was she supposed to say to the pair, really? Sorry you saw me lose my composure and began indiscriminately killing terrorists in a Black Rage, and now you are cursed with knowing the truth of death and having to live with the fact at the tender age of fourteen?

Her brooding mood was broken when Harry took her right hand and Mia hooked her arm around her left while resting her head on Dany's shoulder.

"No brooding," Harry stated flatly while glancing at her with a carefree smile.

Dany bristled at that, "I am not br-"

Hermione placed a finger from her free hand on her lips before tightening her grip, "Shush, who knows you better then us? That's right no one, so no brooding. Lets just enjoy the welcoming feast and worry about the worlds trials and tribulations afterwards, shall we?"

Dany seethed for a moment then nodded as they entered the Great Hall and found their places at the Ravenclaw table, soon joined by her dorm mates, Luna, along with Cho and her hangers on.

As everyone began filing into their respective areas Hermione eventually spoke up, "You know I never noticed it before but why don't any of the boys in our house's year group sit with us?"

"They're boring, more or less," Dancia stated with a shrug, "You're a muggle born that is top of our class that managed to make best friends with us, Harry is the boy who lived, I'm the heiress to a noble family, Padma and Su are both heiress's to _very_ important trading conglomerates, and Luna's...well... Luna. Truthfully what do they have to offer us?"

Then Harry shot out, "Plus we're the house of brilliant introverts, so really are you honestly shocked we all broke off into our own little cliques?"

Hermione blinked, scowled, fidgeted with her skirt, then nodded, "Ah..." was her only reply.

The following welcoming speech presented by Dumbledore was more or less exactly the same as it was for Draco, leaving Dany with the unending fear that Harry was going to be drawn into the madness of the Triwizard tournament yet again.

Without Crouch Junior pulling the strings she seriously had no idea how Harry would be involved but she _knew_ he would be regardless of the fact.

Potter Luck. What a bitch.

* * *

There were no new additions to the staff this year, Auntie Bella remained their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor which meant that whatever cats paw Riddle had chosen was going to have to attack her Harry from a different angle.

This did not please Dany in the slightest, foreknowledge was after all useful, yet of course on the same note useless when the present did not follow through with the future that had passed.

Regardless she and her friends went through the motions of Hogwarts everyday life until they were informed that the two foreign school's contingents were to arrive in a rather dramatic manner.

Lining up on the lawn with the rest of the school's students Dancia swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, broadcasting an open feeling of apprehension to anyone paying attention.

Harry grasped her hand while Hermione rested her head on her opposite shoulder, Harry tweaked her nose forcing Dany to meet his gaze evenly as he shot her an all knowing grin, "Relax, it isn't that big of a deal."

Her attention shifted to Hermione who was currently running a finger along Dany's sleeve before a pair of chocolate diamonds locked onto her own glinting sapphires, then the muggle born witch grinned at her completely at ease in her embrace.

"You really are tense, what is it that has you so worried?"

War. Bigotry. Sexism. Oppression. Jingoism. Nepotism. Cronyism...Nationalism, the ever present infantile disease of society... Take your pick, Draco had seen it all.

Dany shot her a bland smile while shrugging and lightly drawling out, "Just wondering if Hogwarts has what is needed to win is all."

Her friends remained silent for a time when Hermione finally spoke up, "Why do you feel it necessary to lie to us at times like this?"

Dany froze, and bare moments later she muttered out, "Because I'm terrified that my true thoughts would cause harm to you..."

More silence.

"Fair enough," Harry muttered as he turned to view the approaching flying coach, turf was soon torn from lawns as the massive winged horses pulling said coach along landing as gently as one could expect. As the abraxan flight fidgeted about a rather... Ok... Honesty set to on, a Hagrid sized woman exited the coach to greet the Headmaster.

A moment later all present turned to see a war galley pop up out of the Black Lake, it was bobbing like a cork a few moments before Dumbledore clapped his hands together once while grinning widely.

"It appears our companions from Durmstrang have also arrived, Madam Olympe, shall we?"

"But of course, Dumbleydore," she demurred and accepted his arm as they moved to greet the Durmstrang contingent.

Harry cocked his head to the side then muttered, "Did...she just insult the headmaster in such a manner that she could play it off as a language barrier thing?"

Padma chuckled down the line of gathered 'claws and shot him a glance, her glistening lavender eyes as stark a contrast to her mocha skin as her brilliantly white teeth whilst she winked at him and nodded before focusing forward once again.

He could only chuckle at that while refocusing on Dancia and Hermione who were both shooting him glaring scowls which only served to confuse him really.

"What?" He asked the pair of witch's flanking him, they just let out a _'Humph!'_ noise and focused on the gathering of foreign students as they were lead by the Headmaster towards the Great Hall.

Whatever, he was still a realist and if his friends became randomly weird well...that was their prerogative. He had been raised by a collection of the most dangerous, surliest, perversely creative, eclectic, and easily bored witches seen in centuries, he was quite literally ready for anything.

After the initial dick waving competition from the Durmstrang students who eventually roosted at the Slytherin tables, those from Beauxbatons danced their way through the hall and eventually rested with the Ravenclaws.

That's when things got...weird.

The Terrible Trio dug into the newly available French cuisine with gusto, considering their palates had only been exposed to over salted fried foods for the past several weeks no one should have been surprised of the fact. Eventually Harry heard one rather haughtily beautiful older girl speak up in her native tongue and he focused in on her with some unwarranted interest.

How...odd.

" _Have you eaten all of the bouillabaisse?"_

One of the girls sneered at the speaker, _"What if we had, whore?"_

" _It...is may favorite..."_

The girl sneered, " _I know."_

Well then.

That was just simply rude now was it not?

"Dinky!" A house elf appeared at his side and he quickly whispered into her ear as the surprised Ravenclaw and Beauxbaton's student's looked on.

A moment later a bowl of steaming seafood stew appeared before the young blonde witch who had initially asked for it, Harry threw her a casual salute while speaking up in his slightly accented French, _"We all deserve are favorites every now and then, do we not young miss?"_ With that he shot her a smirk and turned back to his now irate girlfriend.

"What was all that about?!" Dancia hissed out, and Harry could only stare at her in bewilderment as he replied candidly with a pinch of confusion.

"What was what?"

Hermione tried to hide her amusement as Dancia turned a dozen shades of red before sighing, grabbing Harry's tie, and pulling him into a smoldering kiss. Befuddled, yet very much not upset Harry shook his head quickly meeting his girlfriend's gaze evenly as he spoke up.

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"You most certainly are you beautiful, brilliant, blind boy..." Dancia muttered near silently before shaking herself into action.

Harry muttered, "Nice alliteration," before his hand was grabbed by his witch and she was soon joined by Hermione dragging him to the dorms, Harry for his part just shrugged and accepted it.

No point fighting the inevitable after all.

Eventually after resting in their inner sanctum for a time Dancia wandered off to wash up for the evening when Hermione spoke up, "She's a Veela."

Harry blinked and met Hermione's gaze evenly, "Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, "The girl you acquired soup for, she is part Veela, you were the only boy at our table unaffected by her and you went out of your way to serve her the food she wanted, then promptly ignored her for another woman."

Harry was silent for several moments as he processed this, then his eyes widened comically.

"That means Dany thinks-"

"Yup."

"But I didn't mean anything behind it, do you think she'll und-"

"Nope."

"I mean she was pretty and all but she wasn't Dany or you pretty but that won't mean anything because of the Veela thing will it?"

"Nope."

"I am so completely fucked aren't I?"

"Language, and yup."

"...I need to call my sister..."

Hermione grinned at that, "Good boy, you can be taught!"

Harry gave her the archer's salute as he wandered away flipping his compact mirror open while muttering 'Big Sis Dora', leaving Hermione grinning in slightly sadistic amusement.

* * *

The following day met several students trying to pass the age line that Professor Dumbledore had placed up around the Goblet of Fire, preventing anyone below the age of seventeen from entering the blood sport contest. It was, if Dany was to be one hundred percent honest, kind of hilarious watching the extents these idiots went to in order to enter their names into that damn cup for what amounted to chump change for her.

She, Harry, Mia, Luna, occasionally visited by Neville and Susan, watched the proceeding actions with the eyes of scientists observing monkeys attempting to perform complex tasks, making scathing commentary all the while to amuse themselves further.

"Oh what's this? The runner is taking his mark!" Dancia drawled out.

"He's looking about his surroundings like a nervous gazelle, watching for predators in the high grasses," Neville threw in.

"Reasonably assured he is safe at the moment, he makes his move," Hermione stated, never removing her gaze from the book in her hand.

Harry took on a faux excited tone as he continued for her with, "And he's off to the races folks, he jumps to his left, jukes to his right, and oh no he's blindsided in the end and sent flying!"

As the Gryffindor sixth year was sent sailing away the Ravenclaws laughed to themselves as they were approached by the prone boys friends, none of them looked overly pleased at the House of Wisdom's reactions to their attempts to bypass the age line.

"Think yer real smart don'tchya?" One of them stated, Dancia crossed her arms and raised a brow at that.

"Yes, in fact that is kind of our House's MO really."

Another boy sneered at that as he took a step forward, "Betchya you can't think of a better way to bypass the age line."

"Really?" Harry stated flatly before he turned and yelled at the Weasley twins, "Yo, Gred, Forge, you wanna compete in this thing right?"

The twins exchanged looks, nodded then approached the gathered confrontation, Fred eventually speaking for the pair, "Aye, that we do."

Dancia smirked at that, then pointed at the Goblet of Fire, "Well then I can guess what Harry is about to tell you then. Write your name on a slip of parchment, wad it up and throw it into the cup."

The gathered Gryffindor's all stared at her in surprise for a few moments when Hermione eventually spoke up, "It is an _age line_ , not a force field. Simply do not cross it and really, what can it do to stop you?"

Five minutes later after a deluge of wadded parchment flew into an ancient artifact the greatest wizard in the past century had all of his security measures bypassed by simple logic.

Dancia had a hard time keeping her giggling to herself.

* * *

 **A bit of tension between Fleur and the trio, also simple logic outwitting almighty powers is always fun, hope you enjoyed!**


	43. First Date

**I have been going through some extreme writers block the past few weeks, mostly due to work. I kinda forced myself to write this bridging chapter, though I fully admit writing a pair of somewhat socially awkward geniuses trying to be romantic is rather hilarious. Anyway, enjoy, and read the end author note please.**

* * *

Upon awakening on the morning of Halloween Dancia went through her daily ablutions and soon made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room; glancing about in a minor bout of consternation as her paranoia over what could potentially occur today took hold. Thankfully Luna caught her gaze and she quickly made her way over to the young heiress as she tilted her head to the side as she observed the open air around Dany.

"Oh dear, you appear to have acquired a wrackspurt infestation since last night."

About right, really, moving on though.

"Have you seen Professor Flitwick moonbeam? I need to talk to him about this evenings activities..."

Luna smiled and took Dany's hand as she soon guided her to their head of head of house who was currently explaining Samhain traditions to a group of first years.

"I believe this is where we part ways Dancia Malfoy, do enjoy your date with Harry Potter tonight I am sure he will find it fulfilling."

With that Luna spun on her tip toe and wandered away, leaving Dany to once again acknowledge the fact that she would never truly understand how that sprite of a witch operated before turning towards her target.

Standing behind the group of first years Dancia leaned against a bookcase while crossing her arms and taking up the aire of someone who was not in any particular hurry, all while admittedly enjoying Professor Flitwick's explanation of the ancient holiday.

Eventually the brats had enough and as the impromptu lecture ended spread out while their head of house looked on in amusement, that is until he met the gaze of one of his favorites.

Not that he would ever admit to favoritism, really.

"Miss Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of such a brilliant mind's company?"

Dany grinned at that shrugging while lightly running a hand through her hair, "Teenage hormones really. I want to take Harry out on a date tonight since the Halloween feast makes him feel like everyone is celebrating his parents murder. If I can get him to focus on me rather than that, well...mission accomplished yeah?"

Filius stared at her a few moments before replying, "Why this year rather than any of the others?"

Dany huffed at that while loosely crossing her arms, "First year, well it was the entire troll thing, none of us got to enjoy that one. Second year we all kept mum about the situation since it was really the first time any of us actually sat through the whole thing right? Last year though, Harry admitted to how...discomfiting he found the entire thing, so this year I wanted to do something special."

Filius raised a brow meeting Dancia's gaze evenly while said girl blushed brightly as she glanced to the side, "We're fourteen, I do not plan for anything improper. I just wanted a small, personal, intimate dinner for the two of us, _and_ I'm willing to have a house elf chaperone watch us so you are sure nothing...objectionable occurs while on our own."

There was silence for a time before the charms professor let out a low chuckle while lightly shaking his head, "That is perfectly acceptable miss Malfoy, what exactly did you have planned for the evening?"

Brightening up Dancia went into detail earning a warm smile from the diminutive former duelist as he offered his own insights on how to make the evening more special, and in the end the teenage witch walked away happy as her head of house watched her receding form with open affection.

Ah, to be young again... Sighing Filius knocked his head to the side and grimaced at the following crack noise while deciding that perhaps taking Minerva and Severus up on their offer of a wee dram tonight may not be all that amiss after all.

* * *

The day passed without much fanfare, while the announcement of the three schools champions being chosen after dinner had many abuzz the trio ignored it, as did every other Ravenclaw who had bothered to research the tournaments history.

That is to say, the entire house.

Seriously, with the Triwizard Tournaments track record it would be surprising if even half of the house of wit and intellect would even attend the events, their sense of self preservation keeping them as far away from ground zero as physically possible.

Regardless, after conferring with Hermione, who gave Dany a far too smug smirk agreed to distract their friends as the Malfoy heiress shifted her boyfriend on a different route from all those heading to the great hall.

Harry, with a bemused tone to his voice eventually asked, "Where exactly are we going Dany?"

She smirked while dropping her head to his shoulder, "I am taking my wonderful boyfriend out on a date."

Harry's pace did not change but his brows did raise slightly as he drawled out, "A date, really?"

His girlfriend's smirk turned into a self satisfied grin as she turned to meet his gaze evenly, "Yes you stubborn boy a date."

He was silent a moment before replying, "Isn't it supposed to be the wizard he plans dates for his witch?"

Dany didn't hesitate to let his arm go, punch his shoulder, then retake her hold on said arm as she began walking again, "Don't be macho, you're terrible at it."

Harry resisted the urge to rub said shoulder as he simply decided it was most prudent to keep his mouth shut at this point, the annoyance that was building up was then dissipated as he glanced back towards Dany who had her arms wrapped around his with her head resting on his still sore shoulder.

A wave of affection hit him and he automatically leaned down to kiss her brow earning him a loving smile that made weird things flutter about in his stomach, and not for the first time he wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into with this relationship.

His thoughts unknowingly echoed those of his father a decade and half earlier, and his response to it was just the same.

He had no idea, but damn if it was not going to be a wild ride.

Approaching what seemed to be random classroom door that soon opened on its own Harry blinked in surprise when the room took on the form of their family's favorite Italian restaurant.

"This is Giovanni's isn't it...no the room of requirement?"

Dany grinned and nodded quickly, "Correct on both accounts."

There was an abrupt *pop!* and a moment later a Hogwarts house elf appeared before the couple while bowing politely, "Sandy is being ready to escort Lord Potter and Lady Dancia to their table."

A bemused smile crossing his lips Harry took Dany's hand and let her guide them to the only table in the massive room, resisting the urge to embrace his girlfriend to dance along with the classical music playing in the background as the elf directed them to their seats.

Maybe later.

As Harry sat across from Dany at their small table he weaved his fingers between her's as he raised a brow in a patently Black manner, "How long have you been planning this?"

Dany just smirked and winked at her boyfriend who let out a laughing scoff while shaking his head slowly.

"Ahem," the little elf began, "Professor Flitwick be saying that you two are allowed a glass of wine with your meals, only one refill though, what is you be having?"

"Moscato, please," Dancia stated quickly.

"Chardonnay, and thank you," Harry followed up a moment later.

The elf popped away and the young couple were left alone to look over their menus when Harry finally let out an amused snort.

"I fully admit, I had not expected this Dany."

Said witch let out a disinterested sniff as she continued to peruse her menu, "You said it yourself last year, the Halloween feast made you uncomfortable so... I decided to distract you so you _could_ be comfortable."

Harry stared at her a few moments before shaking his head slowly, "What did I do to deserve having you in my life?"

Dany froze, lifted her head, and met his gaze evenly, "You being you, Harry."

A moment later Sandy popped back and placed the wine glasses on the teens table while pulling out a note pad and a biro, "Is you two being ready to place your orders?"

Bemused at the elf's serious bearing Dancia nodded quickly, "I shall have the aubergine parmesan, along with an extra bread roll if you would."

The elf nodded and turned to Harry, "The eight ounce black pepper steak, medium rare, a baked potato with lots of butter, and a side of roasted asparagus."

Sandy nodded and popped away a moment later while Dany turned her gaze towards Harry while raising a single brow, her boyfriend shrugged sheepishly at her inquisitive stare.

"Hey you and Mia constantly get on my case to eat more greens so I figured if I have the personal attention of the elves at the moment why not get something I actually like, yeah?"

Dany rolled her eyes while smiling brightly, "Yeah, I got you."

They distracted themselves with small talk until their dinners arrived and the young couple dug into perfectly prepared entrees while occasionally sipping on their wine, both being very careful to make sure 'drunk' never entered the equation.

Eventually they finished their meals and were presented with a tooth rotting dessert of caramelized apples baked into a cinnamon infused crust covered in vanilla ice cream.

Dany was reluctant to admit it but she was rather tempted to kidnap whichever elf had come up with that concoction and make them the official Malfoy family dessert maker, when she mentioned this to Harry his response was to break out laughing.

Eventually they finished with dinner and as the tempo of the background music picked up Harry grabbed Dany's hand and began dancing with her at a sedate pace, neither wishing to unsettle their stomachs as they leaned into each other, swaying back and forth while they both smiled like idiots.

As far as Halloween nights went...This was probably the best either teen had experienced, in one life or another.

"It's almost curfew, we should head back to the tower," Harry muttered as he rested his lips next to Dany's ear.

"Don't wanna, comfy," she muttered back as she buried her face into his shoulder while they still swayed to the music.

Harry was silent for a time before he broke away from Dany holding at her at arms length, she looked upset so he leaned down and kissed her, which earned him a smile.

"There's always tomorrow, Dany."

She smiled at that, "True... I suppose we pushed our luck already, you're right we should head back before any rumors start up."

Harry rolled his eyes at that while shaking his head slowly, "You're acting like that isn't already going to be a thing," pushing the door open he guided Dancia out as she quipped back in a cheerful tone.

"Oh yes, but the denials and counter rumors are going to be oh so much fun to mete out are they not?"

Her boyfriend scoffed while taking her hand, "You enjoy messing with peoples heads far too much Dany, you know that right?"

She sent Harry an incredulous glance while drawling out, "You have met our family right?"

Harry chuckled but before he could respond the young couple came to rather abrupt halt when they very nearly walked into Headmaster Dumbledore who was standing in the center of the hall, his heads of house flanking him as he peered down at the startled pair.

There was dead silence for a time when the ancient wizard finally spoke, "Mister Potter, would you please follow me to my office?"

Harry was beyond baffled, but Dancia grit her teeth as barely restrained fury was beaten back for when it would actually be useful.

So, it begins.

* * *

 **So Dany arranged to make it apparent to everyone that the protections around the goblet were essentially useless last chapter, and making sure she and Harry were no where near the goblet when the champions were chosen would indicate that it wasn't an attempt to draw attention. It was all she could really do honestly without having a clue as to who was running the show behind the scenes.**

 **Next chapter will be fun though, Auntie's Bella, Cissa, and Andi are going to be very...uncooperative with the Headmaster.**

 **Hopefully we don't go an entire month without an update again, I really, really hate writers block.**


	44. What We're Fighting For

**_INSOMNIA! I hope it is up to all your standards._**

 ** _Seriously, so tired._**

* * *

Harry did not know what to feel outside of the obvious really. Annoyance mostly if he were to be completely honest with himself considering the fact that the pleasing vibe of his date with Dany had been rather abruptly interrupted, yet finding himself in the headmaster's office really did put some things into perspective.

Namely, his Auntie Andromeda was going to have a rather proper fit when she found out he had been brought to task over, well, whatever had brought him under the old man's microscope, and he was going to be the one to pay for it.

Which was just lovely, truly.

Harry fidgeted a bit under the stern gaze of the Headmaster, wishing Dancia hadn't been sent back to their dorms because she would most certainly have something snarky to say to the old man that would not be out and out rude but would eventually end up being insulting yet no one would be able to prove it.

Harry grinned at that thought, his witch was good at that, and her ability to verbally destroy anyone who irked her was just one of the many reasons he loved her.

He would admit that he was bad at that sort of word play though, if he disliked someone he made it pretty damn obvious much to the amusement of his sister and the exasperation of his brother who would stare up at the heavens and mutter, "Why, why have you cursed me with being the minder of a Potter? What did I ever do to you?"

Heh, Nev needed to get out more; oh, old man was finally getting to the point.

"Mister Potter, did you enter your name into the Goblet of fire?"

Of course he had not, he was a Ravenclaw for Circe's sake! He had this little known thing called a _sense of self preservation_ going for him thank you very much.

Ravenclaws read books, books which contained historical accounts worthy of documentation, and guess what? The Triwizard Tournament had a rather prominent history for those that cared to look deep enough, and the causality listing was...disturbingly impressive, to say the least.

" _No_."

Succinct, to the point, no room for counterarguments. Just the way Harry liked it.

"Then I am at a loss as to how to explain why your name erupted from it as a fourth champion for the Triwizard tournament."

Harry stared forward blankly for a few moments before raising an incredulous eyebrow, content in the knowledge that his girlfriend would find the action amusing should she ever find out about it.

Which, she hopefully would not considering it would involve her finding out that he was dragged into an idiotic blood sport, which would be bad for...everyone.

"At a lose? Really Headmaster? Hints of sabotage never occurred to you? While I find the information that an ancient artifact was in fact turned against an under aged wizard to be a bit unsettling, that it was done under your watch makes it even more concerning."

Dumbledore frowned, Harry raised his brows in response, then the door began vibrating.

The ancient Headmaster let out a tired sigh as he commanded the door to open and the room was promptly filled with Harry's family much to said wizard's surprise.

His aunt's, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Alice, and Amelia stood tall while his Dogfather Sirius, Lord Malfoy, and Uncles Ted and Frank followed after.

Harry blinked a few moments and let out a tired sigh.

"Things are about to get incredibly stupid, aren't they?"

"They already reached that point pup," Sirius stated with a tired smile as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder while shaking his head slowly.

Eventually Andromeda spoke up and met the rather resigned looking Headmaster's gaze while smiling blandly, "Albus, we need to talk, _now_."

"I have not breached the agreement we made in '89 Andromeda, this incident occurred outside my purview," Dumbledore stated which just had Harry confused and at this time he was truly beyond the point of remaining silent for proprieties sake.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On."

Auntie Andromeda glared at Harry as she hissed out, "Language son, I raised you better than that."

Harry flushed and nodded, "Sorry Auntie."

Andromeda's stern facade softened slightly as she stepped forward and ran her fingers through Harry's hair, he leaned into the older witch's form and she soon wrapped her arms around him.

"It is all right my little raven, we'll keep you safe, I promise."

Harry wanted to reel back, he wanted to deny her, because history spoke for itself...

Yet...

He didn't...

He returned the hug and muttered, "Ok."

Andromeda smiled, then released Harry as she turned towards the headmaster, "As per the agreement you made in '89 how are you protecting Harry? Who do you suspect is drawing him into this mess?"

Harry had no idea what this " _agreement"_ between Andromeda and the headmaster entailed but something told him it would not make him happy, eventually the old man let out a tired sigh while shaking his head slowly.

"Please...follow me," He nodded towards Andromeda who shot him a scrutinizing look before nodding and followed along, eventually she returned and shot Harry a tired glance before letting out a weary sigh.

"Son, they found a loop hole that forced you to participate in this...bloody farce..."

Harry physically felt the blood leave his face as he turned whiter than porcelain while he responded to his Aunt, "What?"

"Someone created a fourth school and applied it to the Goblet of Fire while also making you the only option for champion," Dumbledore stated in a very tired tone.

Harry remained silent for a time before repeating himself, " _What?_ "

Andromeda stared towards the horizon for a time before letting out an incredibly vexed sigh, she eventually smiled, grasped Harry's shoulder, and simply stated, "You're going to have to become a badass a bit earlier then we expected. Don't worry, catching people on fire is far easier than you might think it is."

Harry stared at her for half a minute before muttering out, "What?"

* * *

Dancia was weathering a hole into the floor as she paced back and forth worrying about Harry, her date for them long forgotten as she contemplated the horrors he could be drawn into.

Fuck.

FUCK!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Why had she not planned for him being drawn into this farce in such a manner!?

"Dany."

For fucks sake it made all kinds of sense that he would be dragged into this mess like this, what the hell had she been thinking?

 _"DANY!"_

Really it made all kinds of sense all things regardless, Riddle would need his blood no matter what and-

 ** _"DANY!"_**

" _WHAT!?"_ She screamed in a rather verbose and agitated response.

Hermione sighed, and shook her head slowly, "You're scaring the first years."

Dany paused at that, glanced about the room, and then let out a sigh before stating, "I'm sorry...I... I'm just worried."

There was silence for a time after that and eventually all the girls went about their own business leaving Dany alone to her own devices. With a muttered phrase, being reasonably assured she was alone, Dany called for Dobby who popped to her side and took her hand, understanding she nodded her head and he popped her before Harry who was staring at the Black Lake despondently.

She took his hand without question, and eventually he sat down on the rough scree while Dany followed suite.

They stared out at the expanse of water silently, after a time Dancia spoke up, "They are going to call you a cheater. You realize that, yes?"

Harry sighed before nodding his head slowly, "Yeah, kinda figured that."

Dany remained silent for a time before muttering, "Idiots..."

Harry chuckled at that, "Yeah...that they are..."

They sat there observing the horizon when Dany sighed, grabbed Harry's chin, tilted his face towards her, and kissed him.

Breaking away from the startled teen she dropped her head to his shoulder, all while muttering, "Beautiful idiot."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, especially after his girlfriend curled up on his lap and eventually dozed off, snoring loudly.

He stared down at her for a time, and came to a rather startling realization.

He might be in love.

Holy. Shit.

It was at that painful moment Harry Potter wondered, was this what his dad had felt towards Lily Evans?

And...

He would never know.

"Cold," Dancia muttered as she curled deeper into Harry's grasp, wrapping his arms around her while she hummed happily he came to a sudden realization.

This had to be exactly what his dad had felt, and he couldn't help smiling as he tightened his grip around the witch in his grasp.


End file.
